Plumes de couloir
by Pruls
Summary: Si vous lisez ces mots, c'est que vous vous êtes procuré le dernier numéro de la Gazette de Poudlard. [PREMIÈRE PARTIE TERMINÉE]
1. UN VAMPIRE À POUDLARD ?

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Ces articles s'inscrivent dans le cadre du projet (et concours) organisé sur HPF par BellaCarlisle, AliceJeanne et Hazalhia, "_Les Héritiers de Rita_", dont vous pouvez retrouver l'intégralité des modalités sur le forum HPF. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

Numéro 174 — Janvier 1997

* * *

**UN VAMPIRE À POUDLARD ?**

Chers lecteurs,

Élèves de Gryffondor, de Serdaigle, de Poufsouffle, de Serpentard, Professeurs, et autres créatures magiques de ce château ou d'ailleurs ayant la chance d'être douées d'une paire d'yeux et de la capacité de me lire,

Peut-être les dernières vacances de Noël vous étaient-elles montées à la tête et aviez-vous momentanément oublié à quel point ce qu'il se passe dans cette école est toujours absolument dément. Vous-Savez-Qui à l'arrière du crâne de l'un des membres de l'équipe professorale ? Non, pas cette fois-ci. L'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets ? On dit souvent : jamais deux sans trois, alors qui vivra verra. Un imposteur sous Polynectar ? Tellement dépassé ! Un hideux crapaud tentant d'avoir la main mise sur l'école ? Toujours pas, mais la prochaine fois — s'il vous plaît — prévenez toute l'école que vous constituez une armée, je veux en être ! Vous vous demandez sans doute où je veux en venir ? Après avoir découvert il y a trois ans de cela qu'un loup-garou se cachait dans l'équipe professorale, l'école est maintenant confrontée à l'arrivée surprise d'une toute nouvelle curiosité entre ses murs…

Le précédent numéro de la Gazette avait fait grand bruit avec _Les Boursouflets les plus petits du château qui vont vous faire craquer_, mais attendez un peu ce nouveau scoop. Adieu la vie insouciante que vous comptiez mener cette année, bonjour les rougeurs dans le cou et les septicémies ! Cette année, Poudlard accueille un vampire. Je vous arrête immédiatement, je ne parle pas ici de ceux que le Professeur Slughorn convie en quelques occasions à ses dîners et qui manquent parfois de déchirer le cou à certains de ses convives (espérons d'ailleurs que celui dont je parle n'en arrivera pas à ces extrémités). Je vous parle d'un élève de l'école. Et pas n'importe lequel…

**« Pâle comme la mort, la voix éteinte, l'air constamment irrité »**

Armé de ma plume à Papote, ne pouvant tenir en place face à la teneur des rumeurs qui se répandaient telles la bave de crapaud dans les couloirs Poudlariens, j'ai lancé ma petite enquête. Deux elfes de maison, bouleversés par une rencontre inattendue à la sortie des cuisines, ont tenu à témoigner sous couvert d'anonymat : « Byddo* et Kywin* ont tout vu ! Il déambulait dans les couloirs, pâle comme la mort ». Comme la mort ?! S'agirait-il de Vous-Savez-Qui sous une nouvelle couverture ? Car, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, celui-ci rivalise toujours plus d'ingéniosité lorsqu'il s'agit de s'infiltrer dans notre très cher établissement. Non, il s'agit bien — au moins cette fois-ci et jusqu'à preuve du contraire — d'un élève de cette école dont nous tairons pour l'instant le nom. Mais que trafique-t-il très tard — au crépuscule — ou très tôt — dès l'aube — dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? Et où se rend-il ? On me souffle qu'il chercherait à éviter la lumière du jour, car celle-ci l'affaiblirait bien trop. Certains suggèrent même qu'il profiterait des calmes heures nocturnes pour se nourrir de sang frais dans la Forêt interdite. Moi qui croyais que la Forêt était… interdite ! Toutes ces théories demeurent très intéressantes, mais ne mettons pas l'Hippogriffe avant les Crabes de feu.

**« Il est terriblement sexy, j'espère qu'il va me mordre dans mon sommeil ! »**

Les rumeurs se sont répandues comme une traînée de poudre de cheminette. Madame Pomfresh nous souffle entre deux osculations à quel point sa voix semble « anormalement éteinte », et son air « constamment irrité ». Cet élève ne couvrirait-il pas simplement une vilaine grippe ? L'infirmière ne me répond pas. Elle semble agacée par mon matraquage médiatique. « À croire qu'il passe son temps dans la Salle sur Demande, on dirait qu'il ne voit jamais la lumière », plaisante-t-elle pour couper court à la conversation avant d'enfoncer un Bézoard dans la gorge de Roonil Wazlib*, encore une fois misérablement étendu sur un lit de l'infirmerie après s'être sans doute empiffré pour une dizaine de Gallions de friandises. Des Serdaigle de quatrième année gloussent et mordillent leurs Suçacides lorsque vient leur tour d'être interrogées : elles le trouvent « terriblement sexy » avec ses poches sous les yeux, ses cheveux blonds soyeux et ses « belles canines blanches ». Je ne m'aventurerai pas sur ce terrain-là, et j'ai été choqué par plus d'une parole échangée avec ces jeunes filles — appelez Ste Mangouste, elles semblent déjà mordues ! La discussion aura au moins eu le mérite de soulever les facilités déconcertantes de notre supposé-vampire en matière de séduction.

« Bonnefoi* a toujours été détestable, nous n'avons pas perçu de changements majeurs ces dernières semaines », nous confie un groupe de Gryffondor de septième année. « Au fond nous nous en doutions », ajoute de mauvaise foi Domac McAgain*. Ainsi donc, le secret ne daterait pas d'hier… Notre intéressé aurait-il été depuis toutes ces années un assoiffé de sang dissimulé aux yeux de tous ? Cela va même jusqu'à faire se questionner ses proches. Centimille* souligne toute l'absurdité de la situation : « Je n'ai jamais vu un teint aussi blême (…) j'entends que l'on n'apprécie pas les [Moldus], mais l'on pourrait au moins reconnaître l'utilité de leur fond de teint. Ce n'est pas faute de le harceler pour qu'il arrange tout ça ! ». Un point pour toi, Centimille ! Mais là n'est pas la question.

**Les parents d'élèves se font un sang d'encre...**

Il n'en fallait pas moins pour que les parents d'élèves et le conseil d'administration en entendent parler. Le directeur de l'établissement s'est voulu rassurant : « Il s'agit de simples spéculations et nous ne comprenons pas comment les bruits de couloir ont pu en venir à une telle conclusion. Nous invitons à la prudence. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de penser que l'un de nos élèves représente une menace pour ses camarades (…) Rappelons simplement que, quelle que soit sa condition, tout élève reste le bienvenu parmi nous si l'équipe professorale l'en a jugé digne, et que nous ne saurions le traiter d'une manière qui différerait de celle dont nous traitons tous nos autres élèves ». Cela donne à réfléchir… Le vampire n'en était peut-être pas un. Je rajouterais que ce n'est pas une tare d'être un vampire, mais c'en est assurément une de juger quelqu'un quant à ses supposées origines. Voilà déjà vingt ans qu'un descendant de Gobelins assure le poste de professeur de Sortilèges d'une main de maître. Lors du Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers, une Vélane française s'est particulièrement illustrée, démontrant à tous qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à ne pas être la plus ordinaire des Sorcières. Finalement, Remus Lupin — si l'on excepte son _petit problème de fourrure_ — demeure sans aucun doute le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal que Poudlard ait jamais connu depuis la malédiction de ce poste dans les années 1940 — et croyez bien que cela me coûte, en tant que Serpentard, de l'admettre.

Si toutefois vampire il y a au sein de Poudlard, il est le bienvenu. Cela fait des années qu'il résiste à votre jolie petite nuque, alors pourquoi cela changerait-il aujourd'hui ? Si, par un accès soudain de stupidité, vous vous décidiez à lui enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur, c'est à vos risques et périls. Il pourrait — en légitime défense cette fois-ci — vous croquer le cou.

Inutile de vous rappeler que vous déplacer avec des gousses d'ail sous votre robe de Sorcier ne vous sera d'aucune utilité pour l'éloigner de vous. La rédaction peut en revanche vous assurer que tout le monde vous fuira si vous en mangez une toute crue.

Votre dévoué reporter,

Thomas Beurk

*_Tous les noms ont été modifiés_


	2. HORO'SCOOP

Chapitre 2.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

Numéro 174 — Janvier 1997

* * *

**Les (pré)visions de Sibylle Trelawney**

**Bélier (****_du 21 mars au 19 avril_****)**

**Santé.** Un rhume n'a jamais tué personne ! Toutefois, mon Troisième œil me dit que vous ferez peut-être figure d'exception. **Amour.** Célibataire ? Vous n'osez pas, et les astres confirment que c'est pour le mieux. En couple, veillez à rompre ou de grands malheurs s'abattront sur les hiboux de l'école. Vous ne voudriez pas être responsable de la perte de tous ces adorables volatiles, n'est-ce pas ? **Travail.** Vous partez sur les chapeaux de roues mais votre enthousiasme sera mal perçu. Élève ? Vos bonnes notes se font au détriment de votre cote de popularité.

**Taureau (****_du 20 avril au 20 mai_****)**

**Santé.** Pleine lune. Les effets de la marée combinés à votre maladresse chronique conduiront à l'explosion de votre petit orteil sur le coin de la commode. Je compatis. **Amour.** Vous pensez avoir trouvé l'Amour avec un grand A mais il n'en est rien. Il s'agit de encore de Vous-Savez-Qui sous couverture. **Travail.** Ne soyez pas trop rigide comme Granger, et ménagez-vous. Vous restez au lit pour vous remettre de votre grave accident. Remarquez, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal : qui sait ce que pourrait vous faire Vous-Savez-Qui si vous décidiez de l'approcher d'un peu trop près ?

**Gémeaux (du 21 mai au 20 juin)**

**Santé.** Aujourd'hui, le ciel astral est orageux. Le Soleil est en Balance. Vous savez ce qu'on dit… prenez garde à ne pas vous prendre un piano sur la tête. **Amour.** Cessez de tourner autour du jus de citrouille, des discussions s'imposent. Si vous n'êtes pas déjà célibataire, vous allez vite le devenir. **Argent.** Vous allez vite être contacté par les Gobelins. Je vous préviens, le choc va être rude : il y a de fortes chances que votre coffre ait été vidé pendant la nuit. **Travail.** Nette progression. Vous pouvez désormais viser le Désolant.

**Cancer (****_du 21 juin au 22 juillet_****)**

**Santé.** Il se dit parmi les Centaures que Mars chatouille votre foie. Vous tirez la gueule d'un Détraqueur. Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous faites peur à voir aujourd'hui ! **Amour.** Étonnamment, même avec votre dégaine de Détraqueur, tout le monde semble vouloir recevoir votre baiser. Rusard, le Baron Sanglant, un iguane ou un Troll des Montagnes ? Vous avez tellement de sollicitations que vous ne savez plus à laquelle répondre favorablement. **Amitié.** Pluie de météorites. Les incompréhensions sont de sortie. **Travail.** Pas de chance, Mercure a décidé de vous mener la vie dure.

**Lion (****_du 23 juillet au 23 août_****)**

**Santé.** L'une des créatures d'Hagrid va vous tomber dessus. Je ne vous dirai pas laquelle, cela risquerait de gâcher la surprise. Élève de troisième année ? Barricadez-vous. **Amour.** Beaucoup d'interférences. Les nouvelles auraient pu être bonnes, mais j'ai de la friture dans ma boule de cristal. **Amitié.** Vous vous laissez aller aux confidences. Limitez cependant celles-ci à votre cercle d'amis très proches, ou le père de Drago Malefoy risquerait d'en entendre parler. **Travail.** Si vous vous appelez Harry Potter, n'espérez pas avoir la moyenne en Potions.

**Vierge (****_du 24 août au 22 septembre_****)**

**Santé.** Un miroir risque de vous échapper des mains. Huit points de suture et sept ans de malheur ! Bonne nouvelle cependant, Madame Pomfresh est prévenue et vous attend à l'Infirmerie. Notez que les miroirs de poche ne réduisent en rien la durée de la malédiction. **Amour.** Je ne vous toucherais même pas avec ma baguette. Mais persévérez, c'est tout ce qu'il vous reste. Je ne vous cache pas que ça ne sera pas de la tarte à la mélasse. **Travail.** Rien à signaler. Et ce n'est pas nécessairement bon signe.

**Balance (****_du 23 septembre au 22 octobre_****)**

**Santé.** Vénus et Mars sont alignées et mon Troisième œil est formel. Prenez garde ! Vous allez croquer dans une dragée surprise à la crotte de Scroutt. **Amour.** Pour les raisons évoquées ci-dessus, ne tentez rien. Vous êtes prévenu. **Amitié.** N'espérez rien non plus. Cessez d'imposer votre présence à ceux que vous considérez vraiment comme des amis. **Travail.** Par PITIÉ, évitez mon cours tant que vous ne vous serez pas débarrassé de cette haleine pestilentielle. Je vous écrirai un mot d'excuses. Vous serez même dispensé d'examens finaux si vous le souhaitez !

**Scorpion (****_du 23 octobre au 21 novembre_****)**

**Santé.** La Pleine lune entraîne de fortes marées dans votre estomac. Joueur de Quidditch ? Prenez vos précautions. **Amour.** Il y a Strangulot sous roche. Restez loin de votre aimé. Si d'aimé il n'y a pas, c'est vous le Strangulot. **Argent.** Vous avez dépensé toutes vos économies dans les dernières nouveautés de Honeydukes, votre gourmandise vous perdra. Néanmoins, votre stock de friandises vous apportera bien des amitiés… à vous de démêler les vraies des fausses ! **Travail.** Vos efforts ne paient pas, la Lune y a veillé.

**Sagittaire (****_du 22 novembre au 21 décembre_****)**

**Santé.** Poudlard est certes réputée comme étant le lieu le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne, mais un Cognard est si vite arrivé… **Amour.** Rien à signaler. Lisez les prévisions pour les autres signes et vous verrez que vous êtes bien chanceux. **Amitié.** Tempête cosmique. La Lune est en Sagittaire. Vous allez perdre une amitié très sincère, choisissez bien laquelle. **Travail.** Les anneaux de Saturne ont ralenti leur rotation. N'abusez pas des antisèches… Vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous ne saviez pas. Un Sorcier averti en vaut deux !

**Capricorne (****_du 22 décembre au 19 janvier_****)**

**Santé.** Surprise ! Le Sinistros ! **Amour.** Vénus est formelle, avant de mourir, vous allez vous faire larguer comme une vieille chaussette. Célibataire ? Vous allez vous prendre un râteau monumental (même si vous n'aviez personne en vue, c'est pour le principe). **Travail.** Neptune est sans appel, le dernier devoir que vous aurez rendu juste avant votre âme obtiendra la note de Troll. Professeur ? Vous risquez de perdre votre emploi. Bonne nouvelle, la tristesse ne sera que de courte durée au vu de l'imminence de votre décès.

**Verseau (****_du 20 janvier au 19 février_****)**

**Santé.** Les Perséides laissent dans leur traînée une grosse conjonctivite. Une seule solution : ouvrez votre Troisième œil. **Amour.** Vous n'êtes bon qu'à jeter aux Pitiponks. **Argent.** Vous allez prendre une grande décision ! Et elle aura de terribles conséquences sur vous et les générations futures. **Travail.** Ascendant Bélier ? N'espérez pas vous démarquer du troupeau. Ascendant Scorpion ? Félicitations, vous allez multiplier vos notes par zéro. Ascendant Lion ? Albus Dumbledore vient d'ordonner votre renvoi pur et simple de l'établissement.

**Poissons (****_du 20 février au 20 mars_****)**

**Santé.** Lune en Balance ne va jamais sans constipations occasionnelles. Préfet ? Demandez à changer de ronde. **Amour.** La lune tolère mal vos piètres tentatives de séduction. Veillez à tourner sept fois votre baguette dans votre poche avant de parler. **Argent.** Vous allez perdre tout votre argent en perdant un pari. Gardez à l'esprit que les Gallions ne font pas le bonheur. **Note aux élèves !** Vous êtes dans une école, par Cassandre ! Le professeur McGonagall m'a tenu de vous rappeler que les paris étaient formellement interdits.

En voilà d'intéressants présages ! Profitez des belles choses qui semblent se profiler dans vos existences physiques respectives.

Bien à vous,

Sibylle Trelawney

* * *

*Pour aller plus loin et pour découvrir ensemble votre thème astral, merci d'adresser votre hibou à :

_Pr. S.  
Tour Nord, Septième étage  
Sous la trappe  
Au pied de l'échelle argentée  
Collège Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie_


	3. L'ACTU DE LA SALE

Chapitre 3.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

Numéro 174 — Janvier 1997

* * *

**LA S.A.L.E. : DEUX ANS ET DEMI PLUS TARD...**

**Bonjour Hermione ! Pourrais-tu te présenter pour nos lecteurs ?**

Bonjour Thomas ! Merci de me recevoir, c'est la première fois que je suis contactée par les rédacteurs de la Gazette pour exposer mon point de vue (ndlr : Thomas Beurk n'est pour l'instant que stagiaire, il appartient aux lecteurs de changer cela). Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis en sixième année au collège de Sorcellerie Poudlard, j'appartiens à la maison Gryffondor et je suis d'origine Moldue. Vous me connaissez sans doute également comme étant la fondatrice de la S.A.L.E. !

**Pourrais-tu décrire la S.A.L.E. en quelques mots ? Quel est le projet porté par cet acronyme si surprenant au premier abord ?**

Il s'agit de la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes. En effet, lorsque j'ai fondé l'association, j'avais dans l'idée que certains Elfes pourraient être malheureux dans ce système où ils étaient réduits à un état assimilable à de l'esclavage. Il s'agissait pour nous non seulement d'interpeller les Sorciers sur la question, mais aussi de donner aux créatures les moyens d'agir par elles-mêmes. Nous étions jusqu'à très récemment quatre membres : Harry Potter, secrétaire, Ron Weasley, trésorier, Neville Londubat, membre honorifique, ainsi que moi-même. Je suis fière de te l'annoncer aujourd'hui en exclusivité. Notre cinquième membre, et pas des moindres : Dobby, l'elfe libre ! Nous avons fêté en septembre dernier les deux ans de l'association, nous allons tranquillement sur ses trois ans, et je dois m'avouer plutôt confiante quant à l'avenir des projets que nous portons.

Puisque tu évoques l'aspect surprenant de l'acronyme, j'aimerais continuer avec une remarque qui me semble importante : notre mouvement est le plus souvent décrédibilisé sur la forme, davantage que sur le fond. La S.A.L.E. n'est pas, comme on peut parfois l'entendre, le _Pire Rassemblement pour Odieux Personnages Radicaux et Elitistes_ (ndlr : le P.R.O.P.R.E.). Ce n'est pas non plus la _Coalition des Refuges pour Animaux Sans Soutien des Eleves_ (ndlr : la C.R.A.S.S.E.) pas plus que ça n'est la _Stupide Association pour Lourdingues soi-disant Eveillés_. Il est facile de railler un choix d'acronyme, mais si nous avons choisi celui-là c'est parce qu'il fait sens avec notre combat. Si nous avons choisi la forme de « Société », c'est parce que nous imaginions l'association comme un ensemble inclusif qui aurait vocation, au-delà du cadre de l'école, à s'inclure dans la société au sens large. Quant à « l'Aide à la Libération des Elfes », chaque mot me semble facilement compréhensible pour chacun de nos lecteurs, mais je tiens à expliciter : il ne s'agit pas d'imposer dans l'immédiat une simple révolution, mais plutôt de donner progressivement les moyens aux Elfes de s'émanciper.

**L'émancipation des Elfes de maison ? Ceux-ci seraient donc malheureux dans leur rôle ? Nos lecteurs ont du mal à comprendre…**

Ce qui m'a amenée à la création de la S.A.L.E., c'est avant tout deux rencontres : Dobby et Winky. Le premier travaillait jusqu'à mai 1993 dans une famille de Sorciers et a été libéré après s'être battu toute sa vie pour l'émancipation. La seconde a été renvoyée contre son gré en août 1995 après que son maître a jugé qu'elle n'était plus digne de remplir ses fonctions. Si le premier s'est totalement libéré de ses chaînes physiques et mentales, la seconde a particulièrement souffert de cette libération forcée, et cela amène à se poser des questions sur l'état de servitude aliénant auquel les Elfes peuvent être réduits. Ces deux Elfes ont montré que l'on pouvait (1) être malheureux dans leur rôle de maison (2) être malheureux en-dehors de ce rôle. Il ne s'agit pas de bouter hors des manoirs et des résidences sorcières l'ensemble des Elfes de Grande-Bretagne, mais il s'agit de leur donner le choix.

Nous avons interrogé quelques trois cents Elfes entre avril et juin derniers afin de collecter un ensemble de données pertinentes. Saviez-vous que 27% d'entre eux n'ont jamais entendu de la possibilité de se libérer, ou plutôt de se faire libérer ? Saviez-vous que 88% d'entre eux jugent comme « impossible » le fait de s'émanciper un jour, alors même qu'un tiers d'entre eux jugerait par ailleurs une libération comme « plutôt souhaitable » au vu de leurs conditions de travail actuelles ? Saviez-vous que seuls 6% de notre panel ont déjà envisagé la possibilité de toucher un salaire ? Sur la centaine d'Elfes qui travaillent à Poudlard, trouvez-vous cela normal qu'à l'exception de l'un d'entre eux, aucun n'a finalement franchi le cap de la sollicitation du Directeur de l'école et n'a pu être rémunéré ? S'ils n'osent pas, ce n'est pas qu'ils ne veulent pas, c'est soit qu'ils s'auto-censurent, soit simplement qu'ils ne savent pas !

**Ce sont des Elfes, la question ne se p…**

Pour entrer dans le concret, peut-être qu'un exemple vous parlera davantage : Pookie* est une jeune Elfe de vingt-trois ans qui en paraît cinquante, elle est née et a été élevée au château, qu'elle n'avait par ailleurs jamais quitté lors de notre première entrevue. Lorsqu'on lui parle de meilleures conditions de travail, elle ne comprend pas ce qu'on entend par là. Lorsqu'on lui propose de travailler moins pour se reposer, elle s'insurge en arguant qu'il en va de son honneur. Lorsqu'on lui demande si elle est fatiguée, puis si elle se sent heureuse, ses oreilles tombent et la sentence avec : « _Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix_ ». Mais elle a le choix ! Elle devrait avoir le choix ! Nous nous sommes entretenus avec elle en l'informant des possibilités qui existaient dans son cas, et elle a voulu s'égorger lorsque nous lui avons appris qu'elle pouvait être rémunérée et demander des jours de congés si elle en ressentait le besoin. Nous l'avons donc guidée vers le bureau de Replacement des Elfes de maison afin qu'ils la prennent en charge, et aux dernières nouvelles Pookie* est toujours à Poudlard, mais elle connaît maintenant ses droits. Elle n'ose toujours pas demander de salaire, mais elle n'hésite pas à demander quelques jours de repos lorsque la situation lui est trop intolérable. Elle m'a demandé de garantir son anonymat si je venais à la citer, parce qu'elle craint les représailles. Mais quelles représailles est-elle censée craindre ? Trouvez-vous cela normal que, même en pleine connaissance de ses droits, quelqu'un craigne pour son intégrité ?

Pourquoi, parce qu'ils sont des Elfes, n'auraient-ils pas le droit à au moins autant de considération que l'ensemble des Sorciers ? Ne travaillent-ils pas au même titre que nous ? Ne sont-ils pas des êtres vivants, doués d'intelligence et de sensibilité ? Ne pas leur reconnaître en premier lieu le droit à un salaire, ne serait-ce pas déjà reconnaître qu'ils sont purement et simplement asservis dans une relation qui ne repose en rien sur la réciprocité mais bien sur la domination pure et simple ?

**L'année dernière, vous sembliez tous davantage être portés sur ce que les élèves appellent désormais « l'Armée de Dumbledore ». N'est-ce pas là une cause plus importante que celle des Elfes ?**

L'association s'est en effet heurtée à plusieurs difficultés, en particulier l'année dernière. Avec le climat de terreur qu'a connu l'école, ainsi qu'avec le programme extrêmement prenant des BUSE, il était d'autant plus difficile pour les membres fondateurs d'aller au front et de développer davantage l'association. Cependant, avec tout mon respect, cela me semble être un non-sens de vouloir absolument hiérarchiser les causes par supposé niveau d'importance. Nous ne devrions pas hiérarchiser les luttes, mais plutôt appeler à la convergence de celles-ci. La défense des Elfes et la Résistance sont deux combats qui me tiennent particulièrement à cœur, et vouloir prioriser l'une au détriment de l'autre dans mes discours me semble absolument contre-productif. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'empêcher d'être investie à la fois dans la défense du droit des Elfes, dans la lutte contre l'oppression et la propagande de certains membres éminents du Ministère, comme dans celle de mes droits en tant que fille née-Moldue.

**Soit. Comment expliques-tu néanmoins ce succès en demi-teinte de votre campagne de sensibilisation ?**

Il est vrai que les différentes campagnes de sensibilisation et de recrutement ont été particulièrement laborieuses. Je vois plusieurs explications possibles à cela : premièrement, la méthode des badges a pu être vue comme trop agressive, et constituer un frein majeur à l'efficacité de notre message. En effet, ceux-ci sont plus traditionnellement utilisés lors de grandes manifestations sportives et magiques, et cela a peut-être pu déstabiliser les élèves de l'établissement qu'on les prenne soudain à parti. On n'affiche pas ainsi ses opinions politiques et on n'a pas l'habitude de revendiquer de nouveaux droits dans la sphère publique : le monde Sorcier semble avoir un Poudlard Express de retard sur le monde Moldu.

Dans un second temps, je me permets de te corriger sur ce point : dire que l'association a eu un succès en demi-teinte et dire que la campagne de sensibilisation n'a touché personne sont deux choses tout à fait distinctes. Je suis intimement persuadée que nombreux sont les Sorciers qui pourraient adhérer à la cause, et qu'on touche ici à quelque chose de beaucoup plus transversal. Beaucoup sont ceux qui se sont placés, après certes quelques ricanements, à l'écoute. Le professeur Rubeus Hagrid a tenu à exposer son point de vue sur la question à visage découvert, comme preuve d'ouverture à la discussion : « _Si on enlève quelques exceptions, ben… moi j'pense que jusqu'à preuve du contraire que les Elfes sont très heureux et très satisfaits du travail qu'on leur donne. Moi j'aime faire mon travail aussi, mais eux, faut les voir quand même ! Ce serait plus cruel qu'autre chose de les en priver. Lorsque le taux de suicide des Elfes de maison qui ont été renvoyés descendra, je pourrai peut-être considérer l'idée d'œuvrer en faveur de leur libération. J'sais pas… Et puis j'me sentirais pas légitime _». Nous entendons ce discours.

Nous l'entendons d'autant plus que nous nous sommes rendu compte du premier écueil auquel nous n'avions pas échappé : finalement — et c'était sans doute une erreur fondamentale de notre part — nous avons sous-estimé le poids des normes et de la tradition. En effet, que cela soit pour les élèves, pour les Sorciers en général, et même pour les Elfes, il n'est pas chose aisée de se déconstruire et de repenser sa manière de voir le monde.

**Se déconstruire ? Pardonne-moi, mais tu y vas un peu fort ! Il faut reconnaître que les mots que vous employez en tant que militants semblent parfois très impressionnants — et agressifs ! — pour les non-initiés. Pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

La déconstruction n'est pas à comprendre comme une démolition, pas plus comme une destruction d'ailleurs. Il ne s'agit pas non plus de remettre en cause et de renier toutes nos valeurs, ou même notre histoire. Il ne s'agit pas non plus de se rendre coupable d'être né-Sorcier asservissant historiquement les Elfes, ou, toutes proportions gardées, d'être né Sang-Pur exerçant une oppression quasi-systémique sur les Sang-mêlé, exerçant eux-mêmes une certaine forme de pouvoir sur les nés-Moldus. Non. En revanche, il s'agit de prendre conscience que ces oppressions existent, et que, de notre position dominante de Sorcier, nous en profitons. A mon sens, je me rendrais coupable de ne rien faire pour que cela change, de ne pas m'indigner, et de laisser ce système se perpétuer sans dire mot.

Pour être très claire, ce que nous entendons par « déconstruction » : la prise de conscience de tels problèmes sociétaux afin de progressivement s'en détacher et de ne plus les alimenter. Poudlard ne s'est pas construite en un jour. Les petits efforts de chacun mis bout à bout sur le long terme peuvent aboutir à une véritable révolution. Par exemple, voilà une proposition que nous avons jugée très intéressante lors de notre dernière Assemblée Générale, et qui a été mise en avant par Neville Londubat : « _Pourquoi ne pas commencer par se questionner sur notre propre vocabulaire ? Nous pourrions essayer de ne plus faire systématiquement référence à des Elfes « de maison » afin de ne pas leur assigner à la naissance un rôle aussi limité que celui de domestique _». Mettons-nous bien d'accord, nous n'appelons pas ici à congédier l'ensemble des Elfes en empêchant ceux qui le souhaitent de continuer leur vie ainsi. En revanche, nous voudrions permettre à ceux qui ne le souhaiteraient pas, ou à ceux à qui l'on n'aurait jamais donné l'opportunité ne serait-ce que d'imaginer une autre vie, d'élargir leurs horizons. Pour citer de nouveau Neville : « _Pourquoi ne pas simplement les appeler des « Elfes », et leur laisser le choix ?_ ».

**A terme, vous visez donc la libération de tous les Elfes ? Sur un plan plus personnel, comment entrevois-tu la suite ?**

Nous aimerions contribuer à la reconnaissance et à l'élargissement de leurs droits. En cela, nous visons la libération des Elfes au sens large, et pas spécifiquement l'émancipation des foyers. Sur un plan plus personnel, je désire ardemment œuvrer en ce sens. J'aimerais bien sûr continuer à me battre pour les droits des Elfes mais aussi des autres créatures, dans le cadre de la S.A.L.E. et au-delà. Le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures du Ministère de la Magie me semble être un bon début pour appréhender au mieux tous les défis des décennies à venir. Peut-être un jour, à terme, pourrai-je porter mon projet devant la justice magique ?

**Merci Hermione pour le temps que tu nous as consacré dans ton emploi du temps très serré. J'espère que la rubrique « Points de Vue » aura permis d'éclaircir davantage les questions que la S.A.L.E. soulève chez les élèves, et sans doute cela aura-t-il changé le regard de plus d'une personne sur ton entreprise. Bonne chance dans tous tes projets futurs !**

Cette interview a été menée par votre dévoué reporter,

Thomas Beurk

*_Le nom a été modifié à la demande de l'intéressée_


	4. PRÉFETS PAS SI PARFAITS !

Chapitre 4.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

**L'ÉDITION SPÉCIALE qui n'est PAS pour tous les élèves !**

Numéro 175 — Février 1997

* * *

**PRÉFETS PAS SI PARFAITS !**

Chers lecteurs,

Élèves de Poudlard et d'ailleurs,

Voilà déjà quelques semaines que les bruits de couloir se répandent à la vitesse d'un Éclair de feu et que chacun d'entre vous a déjà eu vent des folles aventures qui animent le cinquième étage du château de Poudlard. Si vous tendez l'oreille, vous entendrez sans doute Mimi Geignarde et Peeves chantonner quelques chansons grivoises à ce propos, mais, pour celles et ceux à qui cela avait peut-être échappé, vous l'avez appris dans la Gazette : derrière les insignes peuvent parfois être dissimulés les esprits les plus lubriques et les plus grandes perversités.

Après le match de Quidditch brûlant qui a opposé Poufsouffle et Serdaigle le 26 novembre dernier, certains et certaines ont vraisemblablement eu l'envie… de se détendre un peu ! Quoi de mieux qu'un bon bain moussant, me direz-vous ? Je vous répondrais simplement que la mousse n'était pas au rendez-vous. Si la rédaction ne souhaite pas dévoiler directement l'identité des trois intéressés, elle tient tout de même à soulever une chose particulièrement cocasse : il semblerait pour une fois que seuls les Gryffondor aient été tenus à l'écart des festivités.

Imaginez peut-être : il est tard, le couvre-feu est tombé depuis plusieurs heures, vous êtes absolument isolé du reste du château aux côtés de deux autres camarades et totalement nu. Vous barbotez dans les mousses colorées et sentez votre dos et tous les muscles de votre corps massés par les jets d'eau puissants et quelques paires de main.

Les premières mains sont fines et colorées, et lorsqu'elles vous palpent des parfums d'Orient viennent chatouiller vos narines. Une voix de miel, taquine, vient caresser votre tympan et vous emmener jusqu'au septième ciel car — si les rumeurs sont vraies — votre nuit risque de s'avérer plutôt épicée !

Nos Blaireaux aussi ont du talent ! Si l'arrogance du second est sans déjà parvenue à vos oreilles, vous ne serez pas surpris d'apprendre à quel point celui-ci est adroit de sa langue. Nous le savions vaillant pour avoir rejoint l'AD l'année dernière, mais à ce point… J'aimerais être aussi polyvalent !

Voilà qu'un Poursuiveur vous colle maintenant au cul. Il se dit qu'il en avale, des couleuvres. A entendre les langues de vipère, la couleuvre du Serpent ne serait d'ailleurs pas si impressionnante que cela. Pourtant, les Vert et Argent n'en démordront pas et continueront à soutenir qu'il en a des grosses sur le terrain.

Pour rappel : rares sont ceux ayant connaissance du mot de passe donnant accès à la célèbre salle de bain de notre établissement. En théorie, seuls les Préfets et les Préfètes en exercice — ainsi que les quatre Capitaines de Quidditch — ont le droit de se prélasser dans les immenses baignoires de marbre blanc. Je tiens à vous rassurer sur ce point : durant cette soirée éminemment sportive, personne n'a outrepassé ses droits — même si, pour des raisons évidentes qui ne vous auront sans doute pas échappées si vous savez lire entre les lignes, nous avons momentanément eu de grands doutes quant à l'identité exacte de l'unique fille présente ce soir-là.

Une chose est sûre, la statue de Boris le Hagard reste encore stupéfiée de ce dont elle a été témoin.

Votre dévoué reporter,

Thomas Beurk


	5. CONSEILS POUR S'IMMISCER EN SOCIÉTÉ

Chapitre 5.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

Numéro 175 — Février 1997

* * *

**CONSEILS POUR S'IMMISCER EN SOCIÉTÉ SORCIÈRE**

Chers condisciples,

Chers professeurs,

Qui que vous soyez au sein de ce prestigieux établissement,

Cela ne vous surprendra sans doute pas si je vous souffle entre deux scandales que la solidarité de cette très ancienne institution est plus que jamais mise à rude épreuve face à l'essor de dissensions indépassables et face à la croissance soutenue de l'adversité. Plus que jamais, les Serpents se trouvent isolés dans les sous-sols du château, dépassés par la situation, bouleversés, comme assommés par tant d'incompréhensions.

Aussi, en bon journaliste que je suis – et très accessoirement Vert et Argent – je n'ai cessé de glisser et serpenter parmi vous afin de mieux saisir ce qu'il en était. Il a semblé judicieux de s'intéresser de plus près au sujet en procédant à un jeu de questions et de réponses : qu'est-ce que c'est, pour les Sorciers de cet établissement, qu'un bon Serpentard ?

«_ Un bon Serpentard ? Jamais entendu parler !_ », siffle Zacharias Smith, en sixième année à Poufsouffle, manifestement encore sous l'émotion suite aux révélations parues récemment au sein de l'édition spéciale. Aussitôt, la séduisante Romilda Vane me surprend du haut de ses quatorze ans en haussant simplement un sourcil : « _Ils sont censés incarner l'attachement aux origines et une certaine forme de grandeur. C'est dommage que cela ne soit pas ce que l'on retienne d'eux… _». Certes ! Vous concéderez tous que sa réponse ne saurait manquer de pertinence. « _Un élève tout simplement ambitieux ?_ » glisse, à la surprise générale et sans une once de mépris, la plus célèbre des rousses de cinquième année (reste qu'elle est aussi la seule). « _Tu peux rajouter à cela méprisant, [bête], et perfide ! _» persifle son aîné qui passait par là, issu de la même maison mais cependant dans l'année supérieure.

Certains comme Susan Bones – Poufsouffle, sixième année – se veulent plus nuancés : « _Le Serpentard incarne l'ambition, oui, mais aussi une certaine forme de loyauté. A Poufsouffle […] nous ne sommes peut-être pas si différents tout compte fait_ ». Marcus Belby, qui prépare sérieusement cette année ses ASPIC, se rallie à ce propos avec celle-ci : « _Nobles et fiers, un peu semblables à certains Serdaigle sur ce point _», concède-t-il sagement. « _Quoiqu'un peu hypocrites_ », conspue à sa suite et d'une voix sèche son inséparable complice, Eddie Carmichael. « _Hypocrites et changeants_ », admet spontanément Astoria Greengrass, Serpentard de cinquième année, « _de véritables couleuvres en société_ ».

Là-dessus, nous sommes assurément d'accord. Cette pensée me semble absolument sensée. Les subtils Serpents sont très certainement les plus susceptibles de s'infiltrer silencieusement dans les arcanes sombres et mystérieuses des complexes structures sociales. Ainsi donc, qu'ont-ils à nous enseigner ? Aujourd'hui, les Serpents vous sifflent quelques-uns de leurs plus précieux secrets, en espérant que vous saurez les apprécier à leur juste saveur.

**Heureux qui, comme Salazar, mue pour s'immiscer en société sorcière...**

Pour commencer, il s'agit de savoir se faire bien voir et percevoir à tout instant de son existence sociale. Sachez qu'il est toujours appréciable de se faire mousser ! Veillez à sans cesse participer en classe pour vous distinguer par vos superbes réflexions et manifestations d'intelligence. Cependant, ayez toujours du sarcasme et du poison à déverser sur ceux qui auraient l'audace de participer plus que votre auguste personne, au risque que ceux-ci resplendissent davantage de leur éblouissante intelligence et éclipsent soudainement tout votre savoir et votre érudition. Ne pas hésiter à rabaisser ceux qui risqueraient de vous surpasser. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vous n'impressionneriez personne si on plaçait subitement Miss-Optimal-sinon-rien de l'autre côté d'une balance, alors agissez judicieusement. Soyez incisifs. Aussi, je ne saurais jamais assez vous suggérer de conserver un scoop ou deux sous la main pour descendre vos adversaires.

Étinceler par son intelligence en société, c'est bien. Le faire avec classe, c'est mieux. Songez en permanence à soigner votre expression, vos agissements, ainsi que votre style vestimentaire. N'hésitez pas à user et abuser de métaphores et de figures de style : c'est une promesse, le succès vous sourira bien assez tôt ! Avec une époustouflante élocution et comme finition un rictus toujours assuré et suffisant, nul asticot ne saura vous opposer de résistance dans chacune des discussions que vous initierez. En ce qui concerne la façon de se tenir : redressez-vous, sans en faire trop. Soyez sérieux, sans en faire trop. Souriez, sans être excessif. Pincez les lèvres et froncez les sourcils d'un air pensif pour avoir l'air… pensif. Ne vous embarrassez pas nécessairement de pensées, il s'agit seulement de _sembler_ absorbé. A présent que vous avez pris connaissance de l'importance et de la subtilité de la posture et de l'éloquence, prenez un instant pour vous questionner quant à l'élégance de votre toilette. Nous ne saurions jamais assez insister : soignez votre apparence. En conséquence, il vous serait préjudiciable de sortir hors de votre salle commune – que dis-je, de votre salle de bain ! – dans une tenue qui serait considérée par l'ensemble de cet établissement comme potentiellement désinvolte et décontractée. Voyez la différence avec vos maisons respectives : point de crasseux chez les Serpents. Soyez séduisant. Si, malgré cette accumulation de sages conseils, vous en veniez à adopter le style du laisser-aller, prétextez un accès de faiblesse ou de folie auprès de vos condisciples et professeurs. Quoi qu'il puisse survenir, gardez à l'esprit que la robe ne fait pas le Sorcier, et la face.

**« L'astuce des As pour resplendir et scintiller en soirée : et si vous vous essayiez aux costumes smaragdins constellés de strass, de saphirs et autres cristaux précieux ? » (Pansy Parkinson)**

Si vous réussissez à présent à fasciner grâce à votre intelligence ou votre sensationnel style, félicitations, vous avez d'ores et déjà réalisé une immense avancée dans l'ascension et la progression sociales tant espérées. Si vous ne brillez spécialement ni par l'une, ni par l'autre, le sport et les associations vous sauveront peut-être. Chorale, Quidditch, Bavboules, ou même Brigade Inquisitoriale dans un accès de désespoir, deviendront possiblement l'une de vos portes de sortie. Passées ces recommandations, vous êtes toujours sans talent, en incapacité de vous distinguer pour quoi que ce soit ? C'est d'une tristesse… Pensez en ce cas à solliciter les ressources financières de vos ascendants. Qui sait ? Vous pourriez faire sensation et épouser l'espoir de vous transformer en incontestable star au sein d'une équipe sportive si vous vous mettiez soudainement à la financer dans son intégralité. Attention cependant, gardez à l'esprit que les sept Nimbus 2001 de Drago Malefoy n'ont sûrement pas été livrés avec la décence.

Prospérez en parasite, et saisissez instantanément toute opportunité qui se présenterait. Assistez aux petites sauteries constamment organisées par notre très cher professeur de Potions et maître incontesté des soirées mondaines, Horace Slughorn, afin d'élargir votre réseau et vos horizons sociaux. Si vous êtes amené à converser avec quelque personnage éminent du monde sorcier, manifestez une attention certaine à votre interlocuteur et acquiescez systématiquement quand bien même les tenants et aboutissants de la discussion vous sembleraient obscurs. Masquez votre ignorance au risque de devenir subitement inintéressant. Si vous vous sentez menacé, étirez un sourire sinistre et sous-entendez que vos parents puissent bosser au Ministère ou se rattacher aux hautes sphères d'influence du monde sorcier – observez qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que cela soit vrai – vous impressionnerez plus d'un Scroutt. Une astuce : exercez-vous sur les plus naïves de vos connaissances pour vous assurer de l'efficacité de vos sornettes. Si, et seulement si, vous en veniez à être démasqué, ne vous justifiez pas, restez souverain de vos émotions et sortez la carte de l'insolence. Si l'on mettait cet excès de passion sur le compte de votre jeunesse plutôt que sur celui de potentiels mensonges, cela serait encore plus sublime !

**Serpentez entre vos semblables et effacez-vous face aux puissants !**

En dernier ressort, si vous êtes décidément d'une maladresse incommensurable et d'une stupidité abyssale, ne prenez pas le risque de vous enfoncer, déplacez-vous en escouade et sachez vous effacer face à ceux qui vous seraient en tout point supérieurs.

Loin de moi l'idée de vous assommer une seconde supplémentaire. En somme, vous semblez désormais en capacité de poursuivre sans souci et sans encombre votre existence sociale sorcière, et vous saurez grâce à mes conseils savants comment vous intégrer plus efficacement et somptueusement dans tout contexte. Et si quelque personne venait à susurrer soudain « Qu'est-ce qu'un bon Serpentard ? », cela vous inspirera sans doute une réponse des plus surprenantes et savoureuses : le Serpent est astucieux et insaisissable.

Que vous soyez de la plus exceptionnelle des maisons dont je me pose en défenseur ou que vous soyez issu d'ailleurs, je vous souhaite de faire bon usage de cette richesse d'astuces et d'enseignements tous plus sensés les uns que les autres. En espérant que cet article vous soit instructif, je vous laisse, je l'espère, avec l'inestimable satisfaction d'avoir élargi vos connaissances sur le système sorcier, et avec de précieuses astuces pour s'immiscer en société concédées par vos « adversaires » séculaires, vos condisciples de Serpentard.

Votre consciencieux et serviable stagiaire,

Thomas Beurk


	6. TOP 10 POUR RETOURNER LE CHÂTEAU

Chapitre 6.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

Numéro 175 — Février 1997

* * *

**TOP 10 DES MEILLEURES FAÇONS DE RETOURNER LE CHÂTEAU**

Chers lecteurs,

Nous recevons ce mois-ci dans la Gazette un invité de marque, et pas des moindres, puisqu'il s'agit de votre esprit frappeur et agitateur détesté préféré : je ne vous présente plus Peeves. Celui-ci s'est généreusement proposé afin de vous prodiguer dix ingénieux conseils pour semer le trouble parmi vos condisciples et retourner, à terme, le château.

_Cher Beurk Beurk, merci pour cette présentation.  
C'est à moi de jouer maintenant pour enseigner  
A ces avortons comment le chaos provoquer  
Et susciter ma très sincère admiration_

**1\. Jetez des objets sur vos condisciples**

Plus ils sont inattendus, mieux c'est. Alors n'hésitez pas à innover ou, à défaut, à lancer plus fort pour que le choc soit encore plus violent et fasse sursauter vos pauvres victimes jusqu'au septième étage. Ma spécialité, vous la connaissez : le jet de cannes et de craies. A essayer : ensorceler les armures pour qu'elles fassent des croche-pieds aux malheureux qui passeraient par là.

**2\. Sortez des dortoirs une fois le couvre-feu tombé**

Contrevenez au règlement et votre spectre favori se chargera du reste ! Vous pouvez totalement vous fier à mon talent inné pour emmerder le monde. Posez seulement un orteil hors du dortoir et je hurlerai à la mort pour que Rusard et sa teigne de chatte accourent dans la seconde. Les retenues et autres sanctions disciplinaires pleuvront aussitôt !

**3\. Usez et abusez de Polynectar**

Quoi de plus amusant que d'abuser de la confiance des gens qui ne vous ont rien demandé ? Concoctez des potions pour prendre l'apparence d'un tiers et soutirer/glisser des informations confidentielles à votre pauvre interlocuteur. Initier anonymement le chaos, quoi de plus excitant ?

**4\. Répandez des rumeurs**

Parlez beaucoup, sans discontinuer, pour semer le trouble et le désordre dans le château et dans le cœur de ses habitants. N'hésitez surtout pas à exagérer (voire à inventer) : Mimi Geignarde serait amoureuse du Baron ? Lui-même serait transi d'amour pour Pomona Chourave… mais celle-ci n'aurait d'yeux que pour Madame Rosmerta… et se consolerait dans les bras du Professeur Rogue pour oublier qu'elle n'a avec la gérante des Trois Balais aucune chance. En voilà de quoi semer la zizanie !

**5\. Poussez la chansonnette**

Rien de mieux qu'une petite chanson pour mettre tout le monde en joie et sur les rotules ! Les charmantes poésies de la Saint Valentin 1992 avec le Professeur Lockhart restent encore dans les mémoires. Et c'est encore mieux si vous vous inspirez des rumeurs que vous participez à répandre comme de la poudre de cheminette. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai entendu quelque chose d'intéressant cette semaine :

_Avant que j'oublie de le partager  
Laissez-moi chanter à propos de votre Star  
Sans doute l'un de ses plus grands secrets :  
Sur sa fesse gauche est tatoué un Magyar !_

**6\. Devenez ami avec le petit Pote Potter**

Soyez proche de vos amis, et de l'Élu encore plus. En effet, il a la fâcheuse habitude de chercher constamment les ennuis. En traînant avec lui de temps à autres, vous n'y couperez pas : vous serez en plein dans le joyeux bordel qui l'entoure quotidiennement.

**7\. Installez un Marécage Portable™ dans les couloirs**

Vous l'avez rêvé ? Weasley & Weasley l'ont fait ! Testé et approuvé l'année passée par la non-regrettée Dolores Ombrage. Si vous vous aventurez dans le couloir du cinquième étage de l'aile est, vous pourriez encore la sentir, l'odeur du désordre.

**8\. Cambriolez les cuisines**

Cela n'est certes pas à la portée du premier avorton venu, mais admettons que vous parveniez à dérober l'ensemble des stocks de l'école sous le nez des Elfes des cuisines : ils seront bien dans l'incapacité de préparer les somptueux mets qu'ils proposent habituellement à chacun des repas servis dans la Grande Salle. La nourriture étant l'une des cinq exceptions à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire, tout le monde risquerait bien d'être affamé.

_On me souffle d'ailleurs que le vilain Weasley  
Le gros Lionceau roux de sixième année, pourrait  
Dans un accès de désespoir, l'estomac vide,  
De la plus haute Tour se jeter dans le… vide !_

**9\. Volez le Choixpeau**

C'est à se demander pourquoi personne n'y avait jamais pensé. Sans Choixpeau, comment voulez-vous répartir les élèves ? Sans répartition, comment assigner un dortoir aux nouveaux arrivants ? Sans dortoir, comment peuvent-ils dormir correctement ? Pour Halloween 1993, à la suite de la tentative d'intrusion de Sirius Black dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, les élèves du château avaient testé les sacs de couchage à même le sol de pierre glacé de la Grande Salle. Courbatures et migraines étaient au rendez-vous !

**10\. Attendre que le château se retourne de lui-même**

Chaque année, à un moment ou un autre, l'établissement devient de toute manière un joyeux foutoir. La patience est peut-être votre meilleure amie.

_En espérant que ces dix astuces aient trouvé  
Oreilles auprès desquelles inspirer désormais  
Vous voilà parés pour mettre le plus grand bazar  
Qu'ait jamais connu le collège de Poudlard_

Eh bien, que de précieux conseils ! Merci Peeves pour toutes ces riches suggestions, nos lecteurs sauront sans doute en tirer parti (ndlr : pas trop quand même, nous ne saurions cautionner le vol, le harcèlement, ou encore la violence… promus dans ce top).

À très vite pour une nouvelle rubrique au sein de la Gazette de Poudlard, si je ne me fais pas virer d'ici là !

Votre dévoué reporter,

Thomas Beurk


	7. GRYFFONDOR, DE L'AMOUR DANS L'AIR ?

Chapitre 7.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

**L'ÉDITION SPÉCIALE qui n'est PAS pour tous les élèves !**

Numéro 175 — Février 1997

* * *

**ÉQUIPE DE GRYFFONDOR : DE L'AMOUR DANS L'AIR ?**

Mes très chers amours,

Le week-end passé a eu lieu la sortie annuelle à Pré-au-lard pour tous les élèves en âge et en permission de s'y rendre à l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin. Comme chaque année, les ruelles du village sorcier, les trois Balais, ainsi que le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu ont été le théâtre de plus d'une romance inattendue. Celle qui nous intéresse le plus concerne deux membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

On ne pourra pas dire que Thomas Beurk fait du favoritisme dans ses revues, après l'affaire de salle de bain des Préfets, toutes les maisons en prennent pour leur grade ! Chez les Rouge et Or, les joueurs virevoltent avec grâce et adresse, mais pas au point d'éviter les flèches de l'Amour. Il semblerait qu'ils se sentent pousser des ailes et qu'ils aient désormais tous la tête dans les nuages.

**« [Dans l'équipe], ça se poursuit beaucoup… »**

Afin de mener l'investigation, je me suis infiltré parmi les Lions pour recueillir quelques-uns de leurs précieux témoignages. « _Ils ont toujours été très proches, après tout ils n'ont qu'un an d'écart_ », avance Ritchie Coote, batteur au sein de l'équipe. Son coéquipier, Jimmy Peakes, renchérit l'air mutin : « _Il faut dire que ça fait un moment que ça se poursuit beaucoup, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…_ ». Nous n'en saurons pas plus sur les sous-entendus du deuxième batteur, car c'est le moment que la jeune Demelza Robins, poursuiveuse prodige de troisième année, choisit pour me demander de descendre de mon balai. Soi-disant parce que je perturbe l'entraînement ! Le Capitaine Potter darde sur moi un regard noir et me demande d'évacuer le terrain sur le champ.

C'est à Ronald Weasley de s'empourprer lorsque je le coince à la sortie de l'entraînement pour l'interroger : « _Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je ne vous dirai rien de plus sur Lavande et moi !_ ». Perplexe, je laisse le rouquin se réfugier dans les vestiaires. Je veux bien avoir légèrement insisté il y a quelques semaines pour écrire un article de fond sur le gardien et sa petite-amie en prévision de la Saint-Valentin, mais de là à penser qu'il est devenu le centre de mon monde… Revenons à nos Hippogriffes, car depuis la journée du 14 février, ce n'est pas le Weasley qui nous intéresse le plus. « _**Elle**__, elle a la chance d'être la sœur de l'un de ses meilleurs amis !_ », persifle Romilda Vane, qui vient d'elle-même me trouver sur le chemin qui ramène au château. Une scène d'autant plus comique que, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, celle-ci aurait bien voulu intégrer elle aussi l'équipe, mais n'avait malheureusement fait preuve que d'une magnifique démonstration de gloussements lors des sélections de septembre dernier.

Lorsque je sollicite finalement Colin Crivey, proche de la principale intéressée, celui-ci se fait méfiant : « _Bien sûr (…) que j'ai des photos ! Mais (…) crois-tu vraiment que je vais te les passer, Serpent ?_ ». Qu'y a-t-il sur ces fameuses photographies ? De quoi mettre dans l'embarras le jeune homme et la jeune femme ? Étaient-ils dans une position pour le moins compromettante ? Son ami ne tenterait-il pas de la couvrir ? D'ailleurs, est-il seulement son ami ? Pour toute réponse, il me traite de « _cognard_ ». Il semble bien trop impliqué et réagit très durement à mes sous-entendus. Posez-vous les bonnes questions.

**Un « joli couple » ?**

Si cette relation semble être une évidence pour les Gryffondor, et que les critiques se font discrètes, c'est l'incompréhension qui domine parmi toutes les autres maisons. « _Il mérite mieux que cette furie _», commente sobrement Marietta Edgecombe alors que Cho Chang refuse tout juste de m'adresser la parole — après tout, elles ont toujours été plus ou moins rivales. Michael Corner se fait discret, et il semble y avoir de l'eau dans le gaz lorsque je m'éloigne d'eux. « _Elle est sous Imperium ?_ », lâche, pince-sans-rire, Pansy Parkinson à la table des Serpentard. « _C'est une poursuiveuse audacieuse, elle pourrait viser plus haut [avec son Souaffle]_ », admet Blaise Zabini dans un rosissement qui n'échappe à personne. « _Entre [personnes qui ne sont pas de Sang-pur] ils se comprennent_ », raille Miles Bletchley alors que du gras de poulet coule de son menton. Hannah Abbot hausse simplement les épaules quand on la questionne à ce sujet : « _Ils forment un joli couple, non ?_ ».

Finalement, Dean Thomas doit bien être le seul à pouvoir se réjouir du terrible accident de Katie Bell survenu il y a quelques mois. Cela a d'ailleurs de quoi relancer les rumeurs selon lesquelles il aurait prémédité le coup afin d'obtenir la place de Poursuiveur au sein de l'équipe et afin de séduire sa nouvelle coéquipière. Remarquez, si j'avais un jour l'occasion d'embrasser Ginevra Weasley, nul doute que je sacrifierais la première personne venue ! (ndla : Millicent, si tu lis cet article, c'est bien entendu une plaisanterie)

**Les protections du château sont-elles efficaces ? Il est assailli des flèches de Cupidon !**

Les rumeurs vont bon train au sein de l'établissement, et ce couple n'a pas été le seul placé sous le feu des projecteurs ces derniers jours. Depuis bientôt deux ans, Eddie Carmichael et Sophie Roper œuvrent avec grand soin à l'amitié inter-maison. Cela ne surprendra personne si je vous apprends que Lisa Turpin et Anthony Goldstein sortent également depuis peu ensemble. À Poufsouffle, Susan Bones fait durer le suspense, mais tout le monde sait désormais que la sixième année n'est plus un cœur à prendre. « _Ma Saint-Valentin était pour le moins… funambulesque_ », glisse Luna Lovegood d'un air rêveur au détour d'un couloir. Croyez bien que j'ai couru à sa suite pour qu'elle développe son propos, mais le mystère reste toujours entier quant à ce qu'elle entendait par là. Padma Patil semble quant à elle avoir fait son choix et n'a retenu aucun de ses deux soupirants : Smith et Urquhart vont-ils se rapprocher davantage ? Rien n'est moins sûr.

Ajoutez à cela qu'une très vieille parure d'émeraudes, appartenant très probablement à un membre d'une très ancienne et très noble famille de Sorciers, a été retrouvée sur le sol de la Bibliothèque mercredi dernier par le nouveau couple-star de Gryffondor. « _Nul doute que sa propriétaire a bien dû remuer dans tous les sens pour s'en défaire, mais tout le monde sait à quel point Cormac McLaggen peut parfois être nerveux, n'est-ce pas ?_ », attaque la belle rousse sur un ton doucereux. Je demanderais simplement à cette dernière ce qu'elle faisait elle-même à une heure si tardive au beau milieu des étagères avec son petit-ami et coéquipier, mais il faudrait sans doute publier une édition spéciale de l'édition spéciale pour élever davantage le rating et, croyez-moi, je n'ai aucune envie de me lancer là-dedans.

On souffle également que dans la Nuit du 15 au 16 février un Elfe aurait été surpris dans la Tour d'Astronomie avec une chaussette, mais je n'en sais pour l'instant pas assez pour faire plus que d'hasardeuses spéculations. Si vous avez la moindre information à ce sujet, merci de nous contacter dans les plus brefs délais.

Votre dévoué reporter,

Thomas Beurk.


	8. C'EST MERLIN QUI RENTRE DANS UNE TAVERNE

Chapitre 8.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

**LE MEILLEUR DE L'HUMOUR**  
(en partenariat avec **_Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_**)

* * *

Hors-Série — Février 1997

* * *

**BLAGUES  
****Pour faire rire vos camarades aux éclats**

* * *

C'est Merlin qui rentre dans une taverne et il dit "salut, c'est moi", alors qu'en fait c'était Dumbledore parce que vous ne savez toujours pas faire la différence entre tous les magiciens barbus, bande d'aveugles.

C'est trois hiboux qui sont posés dans la volière de Poudlard. L'un d'eux brise le silence :  
— Piou Piou !  
— Oh non, j'allais le dire !  
Le troisième les interrompt :  
— N'importe quoi, ça fait "Hou Hou" un hibou !

Vous connaissez la blague du Basilic et de Myrtle l'horrible geignarde ? Non ? Dommage, elle est vraiment mortelle.

En Soins aux créatures magiques, le Professeur Hagrid demande à un élève :  
— Peux-tu me dire comment se reproduisent les Scroutts à pétard ?  
— En faisant très, mais vraiment très attention Monsieur !

Gellert Grindelwald fait des maths :  
— Gellert, si tu as 10 bonbons et qu'Albus t'en prend 2, combien t'en reste-t-il ?  
— 10, et un cadavre sur les bras.  
— Mauvais exemple. Disons que tu as 10 bonbons, et que tu en perds 2 d'entre eux, combien t'en reste-t-il ?  
— 8, et beaucoup de cadavres sur les bras.

Vous connaissez la blague de l'élève de deuxième année qui s'est accidentellement transformée en chat avec du Polynectar ? Non ? Dommage, elle est vraiment poilante.

* * *

**CHARADES  
Pour entretenir votre habileté cérébrale**

* * *

Mon premier se boit.  
Mon second est le quart de douze.  
Mon troisième n'est pas haut.  
Mon quatrième n'est pas très gracieux.  
Mon tout est un lieu célèbre du monde Sorcier.

Mon premier n'est pas rapide.  
Mon second est un misérable moyenâgeux.  
Mon troisième n'est pas égal à trois.  
On dit qu'un kilo de mon quatrième pèse autant qu'un kilo de plumes.  
Mon tout est un employé de Ministère.

Mon premier est un animal domestique accepté à Poudlard.  
Mon second porte la Marque de Voldemort.  
Mon troisième est probablement un Weasley.  
Mon quatrième n'est pas nécessairement du sort.  
Mon tout est une créature magique.

* * *

**DEVINETTES  
Pour tester votre esprit de déduction**

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'un Magyar à qui l'on aurait dérobé son œuf ?  
_Réponse : le Dragon de la farce._

Où se cachent les Chocogrenouilles ?  
_Réponse : sous les Choconénuphars._

Quel est le comble pour un Troll ?  
_Réponse : d'être pire que Désolant._

Qu'est-ce qui est jaune et qui attend ?  
_Réponse : probablement pas Cedric Diggory._

Qu'est ce qu'un Sombral sans ailes ?  
_Réponse : un Sombra._

Comment appelle-t-on un Lutin bleu sensé ?  
_Réponse : un Lutin d'Ornouailles._

* * *

**PICK UP LINES  
Pour séduire l'Élu (de votre cœur)**

* * *

Excuse-moi, mais tu ne serais pas un Détraqueur ? Parce que quand je te vois mon cœur est tout détraqué.

J'ai décroché ma BUSE de Divination avec un O, et devine quoi ? Toi et moi nous sommes destinés à être ensemble.

Est-ce que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu à la vie, ou est-ce que c'est juste ton sourire qui a soudainement retourné le monde Sorcier ?

Si tu étais une Dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue, c'est toi que je choisirais en premier.

Excuse-moi mais tu ne serais pas un des jumeaux Weasley ? Car quand tu me parles tu me fais mourir de rire.

Est-ce que tu peux m'accompagner à l'infirmerie voir Mrs Pomfresh ? Parce que je crois que je viens de prendre un coup de foudre.

Même les glaces de Florian Fortarôme paraissent bien fades à côté de toi.

Tu es à ma vie ce que les bonbons au citron sont à Dumbledore.

Tu es à ma vie ce que les craies et les cannes sont à Peeves.

Excuse-moi mais tu ne serais pas un mage Noir ? Car j'ai l'impression que tu m'as ensorcelé.

Excuse-moi mais tu ne ferais pas partie des lobbys de fabricants de balais ? Car dès que je vois j'ai envie de m'astiquer le manche.

Excuse-moi mais tu ne travaillerais pas pour Nimbus ? Car dès que je vois j'en perds mon sou(a)ffle et mes cognards deviennent bien vifs.

Et le non moins classique : excuse-moi, est-ce que tu pourrais me relever ? Parce que je viens de tomber amoureux.

* * *

Ce numéro vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à en parler autour de vous, le Hors-Série spécial humour est au prix symbolique de **1 Mornille** jusqu'à la fin du mois de février. Et c'est satisfait ou remboursé !

Feuxfous Fuseboum, Baguettes garceuses, Boîtes à Flemme... Les élèves qui enverront à la rédaction l'ensemble des bonnes réponses pour la sous-rubrique "Charades" pourront faire partie du tirage au sort pour peut-être espérer remporter l'un des lots **Weasley & Weasley** mis en jeu ce mois-ci !

À très bientôt pour un prochain article.

Votre clown de service,

Thomas Beurk


	9. LE TRANSPLANAGE POUR TOUS !

Chapitre 9.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

Numéro 175 — Février 1997

* * *

**LE TRANSPLANAGE POUR TOUS !**

Chers lecteurs,

Voilà maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'une pétition circule dans les sous-sols du château, non loin des célèbres cuisines, au sein de la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Susan Bones, sixième année, semble avoir naturellement pris la relève de sa talentueuse tante disparue en juillet dernier et pose la question qui fâche sans aucun détour : « _Quand va-t-on cesser de mettre à l'écart les élèves les plus précaires ?_ ».

Les Blaireaux – c'est bien connu – se dressent sans hésiter face à la moindre injustice, et celle-ci est de taille : nous sommes en effet tous inégaux dans le financement de notre permis de transplanage.

**« Destination, Détermination, Décision » : le transplanage en théorie**

Dès lors que les élèves sont majeurs – pour la grande majorité durant leur sixième année, certains lors de leur année d'ASPIC – il leur devient possible de suivre les cours d'un moniteur envoyé tout spécialement par le Ministère de la Magie au sein de l'école dans le but de préparer leur examen de transplanage. Nombreux sont les élèves mineurs qui ont déjà réalisé des transplanages d'escorte auprès de leurs parents ou d'adultes compétents. Pour expliciter aux nés-Moldus ou à ceux qui n'en auraient simplement jamais entendu parler, le transplanage est le moyen de transport magique par excellence, puisqu'il consiste en une téléportation quasi-instantanée d'un endroit à un autre. Si sa pratique est néanmoins relativement risquée — on ne compte plus les désartibulements et autres accidents plus ou moins tragiques survenus au fil des années — elle est désormais rigoureusement encadrée par les autorités Sorcières, et l'obtention d'un permis est obligatoire.

En théorie, il faut garder en tête les 3 D fondamentaux : « Destination », « Détermination », « Décision ». Visualisez d'abord dans votre esprit la destination envisagée, soyez ensuite ferme et déterminé quant à l'espace que vous allez occuper, et tournez ensuite sur vous-même en étant plus que jamais certain de votre décision. Le transplanage n'est-il pas facile en théorie ? « _Encore faudrait-il pouvoir accéder aux formations dispensées par le Ministère_ », rappelle la représentante Jaune et Noir. «_ A mon sens, le plus désagréable n'est pas tant la sensation de tournis et d'écrasement lorsque l'on transplane que l'indifférence qui semble régner quant à la nécessité de démocratiser cette pratique (…) Je suis moins dégoûtée par le désartibulement de ma jambe gauche au dernier cours que par la situation actuelle _».

**« Déception, Désillusion, Démobilisation » : le transplanage en pratique**

Les élèves rient jaune, car pour certains, la plus grande difficulté n'est pas tant de réussir l'examen que de le financer. « _[Nous ne comptons plus] le nombre d'élèves qui renoncent tout simplement à passer leur examen, car cela leur est financièrement inenvisageable (…) Douze Gallions, cela reste une sacrée somme ! _», confie Wayne Hopkins. Pour ceux qui ne seraient peut-être pas adeptes de mathématiques et qui n'auraient pas pris l'option Arithmancie, douze Gallions, c'est 204 Noises. Douze Gallions, c'est presque 6000 Mornilles ! C'est le double du prix moyen d'une baguette magique. Cela revient plus cher que de faire ses toutes premières courses sur le Chemin de Traverse en première année. C'est plus du quintuple de ce que vous coûterait trois chariots pleins de friandises à bord du Poudlard Express. C'est presque six mois d'abonnement quotidien à la _Gazette du Sorcier_ — et croyez-moi, elle n'est pas donnée. C'est l'équivalent de cinquante ans d'abonnement à la _Gazette de Poudlard_ ! Vous préféreriez nous lire pendant un demi-siècle ou passer votre examen de transplanage, vous ? Ne répondez pas, la réponse coule de source, mais gardez à l'esprit que tout exceptionnels que nos articles soient, ils ne vous permettront jamais de faciliter vos déplacements, chose vous en conviendrez extrêmement importante voire absolument essentielle dans le monde adulte !

Comme le rappelle à très juste titre Sally-Anne Perks, qui milite elle aussi parmi les Blaireaux, le permis de transplanage semble être un outil incontournable, si ce n'est « _l'outil principal_ », du Sorcier devenu adulte et indépendant « _dans le monde professionnel comme dans la vie quotidienne_ ».

Susan Bones renchérit : « _Quel est le message que l'on veut faire passer à ces élèves dont les familles n'ont pas les moyens de financer leur formation ? Quel est le message que l'on souhaite faire passer aux familles nombreuses ? Comment prétendre dispenser une éducation pour tous lorsque l'on refuse de les mettre sur un pied d'égalité ? (…) Comment reprocher à ces élèves par la suite leur démobilisation ? Ceux-ci se sentent stigmatisés et coupables d'être à la marge (…) J'ajouterais que ceux qui ne peuvent financer les cours s'entraînent tout de même par eux-mêmes, et dans des conditions souvent beaucoup plus risquées, et donc dangereuses. Alors même que le permis était censé protéger les Sorciers qui se risqueraient à la pratique… c'est le Dragon qui se mord la queue !_ ». En effet, les 3 D n'ont jamais été : Danger, Dépeçage, et Décapitation.

**« Dénonciation, Déculpabilisation, Démocratisation » : le transplanage pour tous**

Si l'on pourrait opposer que c'est le Ministère qui dispense cette formation en envoyant ses propres professeurs, et qu'il n'appartient pas à l'école de prendre en considération une telle question, Poudlard reste tout de même l'organisateur de l'événement, et tout ce qui se déroule entre ses murs concerne directement l'établissement. En cela, la direction devrait « _entièrement être tenue pour responsable_ » (Eleanor Branstone, troisième année).

Susan Bones conclut notre entretien par une phrase forte : « _Pour éviter la déception, la désillusion, et l'injuste démobilisation, déculpabilisons, dénonçons, et démocratisons !_ ». Dans l'attente d'éventuelles bourses d'étude pour les élèves concernés, elle suggère la mise en place d'une cagnotte destinée aux élèves en difficulté financière afin que ceux-ci puissent, notamment, passer leur examen de transplanage au même titre que les autres. « _Cela se fait depuis l'année dernière dans l'Antre du Blaireau, pourquoi pas dans les autres maisons ?_ ».

La rédaction soutient cette initiative, et encourage l'ensemble des lecteurs à se pencher sur la question du financement des études pour les élèves les plus défavorisés, au-delà même de la problématique du transplanage.

Votre dévoué reporter,

Thomas Beurk


	10. QUI A VOLÉ LE BOL DE LAIT DE MCGONAGALL

Chapitre 10.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

Numéro 176 — Mars 1997

* * *

**QUI A VOLÉ LE BOL DE LAIT DU PROFESSEUR MCGONAGALL ?**

Chers lecteurs,

L'heure est grave.

Samedi dernier, le **1er mars 1997**, l'équipe professorale semble sur le point d'imploser, et pour cause : il y a un voleur au sein du personnel de l'établissement. À six heures du matin, très précisément, le professeur McGonagall prépare son bol de lait quotidien, comme à son habitude, en salle des professeurs. Ne quittant pas le rez-de-chaussée et laissant, comme à son habitude, son bol à moitié vide pour finir de le boire en fin de matinée, celle-ci se dirige alors vers la Grande Salle à six heures et quinze minutes, précisément, où elle s'entretient brièvement avec le professeur de Botanique, Pomona Chourave, ainsi qu'avec le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. À son retour en salle des professeurs à sept heures moins le quart, très exactement, **le bol a tout bonnement et simplement disparu**.

La directrice de Gryffondor fait immédiatement appel aux services d'investigation de la Gazette de Poudlard puisque, pour la citer : « _On ne peut désormais plus faire confiance à nos propres collègues, ou même à nos plus proches amis_ ». Je lui demande d'abord de me décrire en quelques mots l'objet que l'on recherche : il s'agit d'un petit contenant en verre, « _pas plus haut qu'un pouce et pas plus large que trois_ », où figure son prénom inscrit « _en fines lettres d'or_ ». "_Minerva_" écrit en fines lettres d'or ? Craint-elle que quelqu'un d'autre soit adepte des bols de lait ? Retenant un rire face à cette confession, je lui demande alors d'en dire davantage sur les circonstances de l'incident et sur les personnes pouvant jusque-là être considérées comme suspectes. « _[Avant toute chose], qui peut pénétrer dans la salle des professeurs ?_ », demandé-je immédiatement pour avoir un meilleur aperçu des suspects potentiels. « _L'équipe des professeurs, bien sûr, mais aussi l'ensemble du personnel de l'école, à l'instar du concierge, de l'infirmière, ou encore de la bibliothécaire_ », répond-elle alors. Si les fantômes et les Elfes peuvent potentiellement se déplacer en tout lieu du château, le professeur McGonagall ne croit pas en « _un acte de malveillance de leur part_ », y compris de la part de Peeves. En effet, « _ce dernier aurait plutôt renversé [son bol] pour [la] voir [se] répandre en larmes pendant la découverte du chaos occasionné _». Un point pour elle.

**Les principaux suspects : les professeurs, le concierge, l'infirmière, et la bibliothécaire**

Partons donc sur des constats simples : Pomona Chourave et Albus Dumbledore ayant été tous deux présents en permanence aux côtés du professeur McGonagall durant leur petit-déjeuner, ils peuvent d'ores et déjà être écartés de la liste des suspects. « _La seule chose que je serais susceptible de voler ? Les Suçacides de Filius, mais je crois qu'il les planque dans un placard dissimulé de la salle des profs_ », plaisante le Directeur. Le nom d'Aurora Sinistra est également rapidement éliminé, puisque celle-ci dort toute la matinée et ne se lève qu'à midi afin de pouvoir assurer ses cours d'Astronomie jusqu'au bout de la nuit précédente. Le professeur de Botanique avoue d'ailleurs honteusement avoir réveillé la pauvre insomniaque à onze heures ce jour-là, en chantant un peu trop fort dans les serres en-dessous de sa tour.

Le professeur de Métamorphose me confie : « _Lorsque j'ai rempli mon bol jusqu'au bord, avant d'en boire une partie, Bathsheda Babbling, Septima Vector et Charity Burbage étaient toutes trois présentes et buvaient si je ne m'abuse une infusion à la bergamote (…) Elles ont quitté la salle cinq minutes avant mon départ, mais elles ont parfaitement pu revenir plus tard ! _». Nulle trace de thés ou d'infusions à la bergamote dans les placards pourtant bien remplis de la salle des professeurs, ni même dans la poubelle. S'agit-il d'un second vol ou d'une tentative de destruction des preuves ? Lorsque nous tentons d'interroger les professeurs de Runes, d'Arithmancie, et d'Étude des Moldus, nous nous rendons rapidement compte que celles-ci sont tout simplement introuvables. Et pour cause, nous explique Filius Flitwick, elles ont d'autres hippogriffes à fouetter : « _elles ont pris un Portoloin au milieu du terrain de Quidditch à six heures et quart, très précisément, puisqu'elles se rendaient à un séminaire autour des rituels magiques Sorciers et Moldus, à Mahoutokoro_ ». Rajoutez à cela le professeur Bibine est depuis vendredi soir à une formation dispensée par le Ministère en raison des nouvelles normes de sécurité dans le milieu du Vol non sportif. Quatre professeurs peuvent donc encore être écartés de la liste des suspects.

**Le Directeur et six professeurs déjà hors de tout soupçon**

Lorsque nous l'interrogeons sur son propre emploi du temps, le professeur de Sortilèges déclare n'avoir quitté ses appartements qu'après sept heures, mais est cependant incapable de fournir des témoins crédibles. Si certains Serdaigle, à l'instar de Stewart Ackerley ou de Marcus Belby, attestent avoir croisé leur directeur de maison à ce moment-là, rien n'indique que Filius Flitwick était bien dans ses appartements entre six heures et quart et sept heures moins le quart. Il insiste tout de même : lui aussi est une victime, sa boîte de Suçacides a disparu.

L'équipe des stagiaires de la Gazette se dirige alors vers un autre directeur de maison, mais Horace Slughorn se défend aussitôt : il conduisait le jeune Ronald Weasley à l'infirmerie à cette heure-là, Harry Potter et Poppy Pomfresh peuvent en témoigner. Tous corroborent la version du nouveau professeur de Potions. En effet, lorsque j'interroge le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, il confirme n'avoir jamais quitté des yeux le directeur de Serpentard de son entrée dans son bureau tôt le matin jusqu'à son départ de l'infirmerie, bien après l'heure à laquelle le vol a été commis. L'infirmière acquiesce également avant de me siffler d'évacuer immédiatement les lieux avant de réveiller ses pauvres patients avec ma langue de Basilic.

Je n'ose pas évoquer mes suspicions face à mon ancien directeur de Maison, Severus Rogue. De toute manière l'ancien maître des Potions — et accessoirement nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal — me claque la porte de ses appartements au nez. « _Il n'est de toute façon pas trop du genre à se rendre en salle des professeurs _», nous a glissé Horace Slughorn un peu plus tôt. « _Ni même à mes soirées. Que diriez-vous de vous joindre à nous jeudi prochain, Thomas ?_ ».

Nous n'y allons pas par quatre réseaux de cheminée lorsque nous interrogeons le concierge, et lui non plus dans sa réponse d'ailleurs. « _Faire boire du lait à ma chatte ? Mais, pauvres cancrelats, savez-vous à quel point le lactose peut être nocif pour les félins ? _», gronde Argus Rusard avant de menacer de nous coller une retenue. Il rajoute qu'il n'a pas de temps à perdre à glousser dans cette maudite salle du rez-de-chaussée ou à déguster des scones en compagnie du professeur de Métamorphose ou du professeur d'Arithmancie. Non, lui est un homme d'action. Il en profite également pour me demander de transmettre aux élèves de cesser de coller des « _petits poissons faits de papier journal_ » un peu partout sur les murs de l'école. Euh… le message est passé !

**« ****_(…) Savez-vous à quel point le lactose peut être nocif pour les félins ? _****» (Argus Rusard)**

Madame Pince nous semble être une suspecte toute désignée : « _si j'avais vu un bol de lait laissé à l'air libre, croyez bien que je m'en serais débarrassée, on n'a pas idée de laisser traîner ces cochonneries !_ ». Pourtant deux Gryffondor de septième année, Eloïse Midgen et Jack Sloper, ainsi que le Serdaigle Eddie Carmichael, ont profité de leur samedi matin pour réviser leurs ASPIC. Ils confirment tous les trois que la bibliothécaire n'a pas cessé de darder sur eux un œil mauvais, « _et ce dès six heures du matin_ ».

« _Le lait et la bergamote troublent mon troisième œil _», nous apprend Sibylle Trelawney lorsque nous passons sa trappe. Elle argue, outrée, que l'un de ses châles colorés rangé dans la penderie de la salle des professeurs a également disparu dans la matinée, mais que personne ne semble vouloir se préoccuper de son cas. « _Vous devriez regarder du côté de la Forêt… _». Encore une énième tentative de porter les accusations sur le professeur Firenze ? Nous nous sommes entretenus plus tôt avec les Centaures qui nous ont confirmé l'alibi du second professeur de Divination. Nous préférons quitter la tour Nord avant que le ton ne monte – ou avant de nous faire maudire injustement sur huit générations.

Lorsque je l'interroge suite à la terrible affaire, le professeur Binns semble s'étonner qu'un élève vienne lui parler, d'autant plus en-dehors du cadre de ses cours. Il commence à me conter la guerre de Cent Ans perçue par les Sorciers français, et me demande d'une voix surexcitée « _dans quelle mesure Jeanne d'Arc a-t-elle pu contribuer au dénouement du conflit ?_ ». Puisque je suis dans l'incapacité de lui répondre, son regard s'éteint de nouveau. Le fantôme me traverse et me fausse compagnie.

Alors que je commence à désespérer après avoir interrogé l'ensemble du personnel de l'établissement, le professeur Rubeus Hagrid s'approche discrètement de moi, le sourire aux lèvres, un brin étonné par mes entretiens approfondis avec chacun des professeurs. Je lui explique toute l'affaire et ses yeux s'arrondissent sous le choc. Il éclate de rire et me confie : « _C'est une tradition Moldue dont Hermione _(ndlr : Granger) _m'a parlé. Le premier du mois, nous pouvons faire des blagues et des farces à nos proches amis (…) Et on peut aussi coller des petits poissons en papier un peu partout ! Amusement garanti !_ ». En effet, le premier avril est une tradition Moldue très connue. Le premier avril. Pas le premier mars. Lorsque je lui fais remarquer son erreur, l'ancien garde-chasse blêmit : « _[Mince !]_ ». Et il se rue aussitôt en direction des appartements de la directrice de Gryffondor, probablement pour se répandre en excuses, et pour lui rendre son doux breuvage.

La rédaction tient à rassurer ses lecteurs : chacun des biens "_empruntés_" a été restitué à son propriétaire.

Encore une affaire résolue par la Gazette et par votre dévoué reporter,

Thomas Beurk


	11. OISTIN PRENDEVILLE, L'ENTREVUE

Chapitre 11.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

Numéro 176 — Mars 1997

* * *

**OISTIN PRENDEVILLE, SORCIER NÉ-MOLDU : L'ENTREVUE**

**On dit souvent que les première année semblent d'année en année rapetisser de plus en plus… mais là, c'est loin d'être le cas ! Bonjour Oistin ! Pourrais-tu te présenter en quelques mots pour nos lecteurs ?**

Je m'appelle Oistin Prendeville.

**Super !**

Voilà.

**Euh… C'est déjà fini ?**

Tu… tu m'as demandé de me présenter en quelques mots.

**Je crains que tu ne m'aies pris un peu trop au pied du parchemin. « En quelques mots », ça n'est pas aussi une expression Moldue ?** (_Oistin se répand en excuses, rouge et confus_)** C'est normal d'être stressé… Prends ton temps et recommence quand tu te le sens.** (_Il me demande si ça figurera dans l'article_) **C'est comme tu veux.** (_Il hésite_) **On en rediscute à la fin de l'entrevue, ne te mets pas la pression !** (_Il me fait remarquer que ça pourrait alléger l'aspect un peu formel des interviews_) **Tu trouves ma manière d'interviewer un peu trop formelle ? Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte.** (_Il fait référence à la discussion menée avec Mrs Granger dans l'édition de janvier_) **Tu lis la Gazette ? Ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Bon, alors on va faire ça de manière un peu plus informelle :**

**Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de cette interview réalisée avec Hermione Granger, et de l'aperçu qu'elle donnait sur les idées du monde Moldu ?**

Eh bien… C'est peut-être un peu hors-sujet, désolé si je suis à côté de la plaque, mais en vrai les Elfes je savais déjà pas ce que c'était, et l'article m'a plu, mais pas du tout parce que…

**Respire. Il n'y a pas de hors-sujet ici, seulement des gens qui se prennent trop la tête.**

Voilà, j'avais assez peur de la manière dont les nés-Moldus seraient perçus dans l'école. Je veux dire, toutes les familles de Sorciers ont l'air de se connaître entre elles. Moi je viens d'arriver en première année et je ne pige rien à ce qu'il se passe. Je débarque et certains connaissent déjà plusieurs sorts, la composition de Potions qui sont au programme de la troisième année, et ils font références à des événements historiques dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler… Alors il y a aussi la réputation de Serdaigle comme quoi, euh… voilà, c'est des têtes ! Mais c'est vraiment particulier de mon point de vue. Super intimidant. Pour un nouveau venu dans ce monde, les nés-Sorciers sont vraiment impressionnants. Quand j'ai vu pour la première fois Hermione Granger, je me suis senti pareil… je veux dire, méga-impressionné. Et j'ai eu l'impression que je ne me sentirais jamais à ma place. Je veux dire… elle a l'air tellement intelligente quand on la voit dans le château, elle traîne toujours avec Henri… euh, Harry Potter, et tous les professeurs parlent en permanence de ses prouesses. Quand j'ai lu cet article sur la SA — on dit la S.A.L.E. hein ? — j'ai halluciné de voir que sa créatrice venait du même monde que moi ! Je ne pensais pas que les Sorciers d'origine Moldue pouvaient être aussi capables ! Ça m'a grave motivé !

**Eh bien ! Oistin, première année à Serdaigle, d'origine Moldue, et totalement perdu dans le grand foutoir qu'est Poudlard… Tu te présentes mieux et tu présentes beaucoup plus clairement la situation que les trois-quarts de mes invités.**

**Comment as-tu découvert que tu étais un Sorcier ? Comment as-tu appris l'existence de Poudlard ?**

Quand je dis que je suis né-Moldu, c'est que… mes parents sont tous les deux Moldus. Ça paraît bête dit comme ça, mais vraiment, ça change tout. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que ça a été une grande surprise qui a réjoui toute la famille, d'apprendre que j'avais des pouvoirs. Sauf que, au début, les adultes pensaient que j'avais des problèmes. Ils m'ont envoyé voir tout un tas de spécialistes. Parce qu'à sept ans, j'ai fait exploser notre buanderie. Ça a l'air drôle dit comme ça, mais je te jure que c'est pas drôle que tout le monde te regarde soudain avec un sourire en coin : « _Ah, c'est le petit Prendeville. Le petit taré du village, il consulte. Il paraît qu'il a essayé de faire sauter sa maison_ ». Bref. Je crois que mes parents ont fini par mettre ça sur le compte d'un accident pour qu'on me fiche la paix à l'école, mais ils m'envoyaient toujours voir une psy. Après ça s'est calmé, c'était surtout des trucs un peu nuls. Luna [ndlr : Lovegood] m'a expliqué que c'était des « _manifestations magiques primaires_ » et qu'il y en a probablement dû y en avoir beaucoup que je n'ai pas remarquées moi-même. Bon, parfois c'était pratique. Genre je sautais un peu plus haut pendant les matchs de basket à l'école, ma détente impressionnait tout le monde. Je frimais carrément. Et puis une fois j'ai fait éclater une cartouche d'encre entre les mains de cette peste d'Abigail. Oh, je te vois grimacer mais elle l'avait mérité, elle avait copié ma dictée la semaine d'avant. Je pouvais invoquer la pluie aussi. Bon, tu vas me dire qu'il pleut beaucoup en Irlande, mais c'était quand même drôle. Mes potes disaient que j'avais une sorte de sixième sens. J'aimais bien cette idée. On regarde beaucoup de films de science-fiction avec mon groupe, alors on a fini par trouver juste ça trop cool, d'avoir des pouvoirs un peu spéciaux.

En fait, je n'ai su que j'étais Sorcier qu'en juillet dernier, lorsque le professeur McGonagall a frappé à la porte de chez mes parents pour m'annoncer que j'étais d'ores et déjà inscrit au collège britannique de sorcellerie, enfin Poudlard quoi.

**Le choc a dû être rude. Quelle a été ta réaction ? Quelle a été la réaction de tes parents et de tes proches ?**

Moi ? J'étais un peu choqué – non, j'étais carrément choqué ! Mais pas déçu. Je veux dire, je trouvais enfin une explication à tous ces petits trucs qui faisaient de moi quelqu'un de spécial. Alors j'étais pas non plus méga-enthousiaste, parce que ça voulait dire aller dans un autre collège et tout… la méga-galère. Mais j'étais aussi surtout curieux d'en savoir plus, de rencontrer des gens… bah des gens comme moi !

Mes parents par contre, c'était pas du tout la même histoire. Ah ça non ! J'ai cru que mon père allait mettre le professeur McGonagall dehors à coups de balais tellement il était en rogne. Heureusement, ma mère et ma grand-mère l'ont calmé, et on a tous pu avoir une discussion plus, euh, « _sereine_ » comme dirait ma mère. Je crois qu'il avait surtout peur. Oh, bien sûr il était en colère. Il était en colère qu'on ne l'ait ni prévenu ni accompagné avant. Je veux dire… mes parents ont vraiment galéré avec moi, et ils ont dû se débrouiller seuls alors que depuis tout ce temps il y avait des personnes qui savaient exactement quel était mon problème et comment, non pas le régler, mais vivre avec. Ah ça oui, papa était en colère. Mais je crois surtout qu'il avait peur. Quand on lui a annoncé que je partais pour Poudlard, il était totalement flippé. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le monde magique qui l'a effrayé au début, mon père, mais plutôt l'éloignement soudain et imprévu. Imaginez, on venait de m'expliquer que, d'ici deux mois, je serai envoyé dans un lieu dont on refusait de préciser la localité exacte, à l'autre bout du Royaume-Uni, et dont on ne connaissait rien. Sa première préoccupation a été de se demander comment je pourrais me passer de l'Église paroissiale, puis si je n'étais pas assez jeune pour être séparé si longuement de ma famille. Parce que mon inscription à Poudlard bouleversait tout notre quotidien et m'éloignait soudainement de tous mes repères.

Vous savez, les nés-Sorciers intègrent très tôt qu'ils vont être envoyés de leurs onze à leurs dix-sept ans dans un pensionnat magique où ils vont œuvrer à construire la personne qu'ils seront ensuite. Poudlard, c'est le lieu que tout enfant Sorcier a envie d'intégrer avant l'heure parce que c'est l'endroit dont ils ont toujours entendu parler. Imaginez, moi, je n'ai jamais entendu parler que de l'école de Strabane. C'est là où je veux aller depuis toujours, c'est là où vont tous mes amis, où sont allés mes parents, où sont allés mes grands-parents, où j'aurais sûrement un jour envoyé mes propres enfants. Je serai peut-être allé à la fac ensuite, mais c'est même pas dit, parce que je suis pas super scolaire et parce que… bah… Strabane j'avais pas envie de la quitter. Imaginez. Imaginez juste un instant le cerveau d'un né-Moldu quand Poudlard entre tout à coup dans l'équation. Ça changeait tous mes plans de vie. Et tous ceux de mes parents. Je suis fils unique, alors ça fait un grand vide tout à coup.

Ils ont fini par se faire à l'idée. Ma mère a immédiatement considéré l'éventualité, elle est plus modérée, mais je crois que mon père a mis du temps à comprendre que c'était important pour ma propre sécurité et mon propre développement que je vienne étudier ici.

**Comment t'es-tu finalement préparé à ta rentrée ?**

Je vis dans l'ouest de l'Irlande du Nord, dans la petite ville de Strabane, juste à côté de la frontière avec la République d'Irlande. Là-bas, tout le monde se connaît et évolue dans le même groupe scolaire, donc ma disparition est loin d'être passée inaperçue. Tous mes amis sont entrés au collège cette année. Il a donc fallu trouver une explication à ce changement soudain de lieu de vie et d'études. C'était dur de préparer toute une histoire. Et puis de se préparer psychologiquement à la vraie histoire que je m'apprêtais à vivre.

**C'est drôle parce que quand on parle aux personnes d'origine Sorcière de « préparer leur rentrée », ils pensent immédiatement aux courses de début d'année sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'est la première fois que je commence moi-même à envisager que l'on puisse se « préparer » psychologiquement à son arrivée à Poudlard.**

Le Chemin de Traverse ? Ah non, moi je me suis rendu à Belfast, dans l'Impasse Vaporeuse. C'est petit mais on y trouve tout le nécessaire. Je ne sais pas comment font les autres Irlandais nés-Moldus… mais Londres c'est pas la porte à côté, et c'est pas donné de faire des allers-retours permanents, encore plus avec ses parents, parce que je vais pas me balader seul à onze ans ! En fait, la première fois que je suis allé à Londres, c'était pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Avant ça, j'avais pris le ferry jusqu'à Liverpool, et ensuite il m'a fallu plusieurs heures de train à travers l'Angleterre jusqu'à King's Cross pour faire mon changement. C'est une sacrée galère. D'autant plus que je ne comprends pas bien l'intérêt de faire tout ce chemin alors que l'Écosse est si proche de chez moi.

**C'est vrai que cela peut sembler aberrant quand on y pense. Et encore, c'est sans parler des élèves eux-mêmes Écossais ! Y a-t-il d'autres choses qui t'ont surpris dans le monde Sorcier ?**

Surpris ? Dans le bon sens, ou dans le mauvais sens ? Parce que j'ai eu plein de bonnes surprises. La magie, c'est véritablement génial ! La délicieuse nourriture qui apparaît comme par magie sur les tables de la Grande Salle (ndlr : la nourriture ne peut pas apparaître « _comme par magie_ », 2ème exception à la loi de Gamp). Parler avec des fantômes ou avec des tableaux ! J'ai pu discuter avec Arthur Guinness, c'est juste incroyable, ce type est une légende là d'où je viens ! Et quand j'ai découvert qu'on pouvait voler sur des balais, j'ai été le plus heureux des Serdaigle pendant une semaine. Je crois que je ne pourrai plus me passer de ce sport ! Ça me passionne presqu'autant que le rugby (ndlr : un sport Moldu très populaire) J'aimerais passer les sélections pour rentrer dans l'équipe en tant qu'attrapeur, l'année prochaine, quand Cho Chang aura quitté l'école. Ce serait juste top !

Après, pour ce qui est des points négatifs… Je sais pas… je peux pas dire que j'en ai été surpris parce que j'appréhendais justement un peu… je n'aime pas trop le regard que certains peuvent porter sur ce qu'ils appellent les « _Faux-Sorciers_ », « _Voleurs-de-Pouvoirs_ » et… euh… ça me met mal à l'aise de le dire parce que je sais à quel point c'est insultant, mais certains nous appellent aussi « _Sang-de-Bourbe_ ». Je veux dire, ma famille ne s'est pas battue pour que je vive dans un monde et un pays apaisé pour qu'on me tombe dessus en raison de mes origines à peine le seuil du château franchi…

**Y a-t-il des choses qui te manquent depuis que tu es ici ? Depuis que tu as franchi le seuil de Poudlard ?**

Ma famille, déjà. Je n'ai jamais été séparé aussi longtemps d'eux. Alors certes, je suis rentré pour les vacances, mais c'est tellement long… On correspond grâce aux hiboux grand-duc de l'école, mais ça les met assez mal à l'aise de voir des rapaces se promener autour de leur maison, et les voisins se posent des questions… Quand je suis ici, j'oublie un peu à quel point je suis « anormal ». Enfin, anormal dans le sens « différent ». C'est agréable et en même temps c'est vraiment étrange quand je rentre. Parce que depuis que je sais que je suis un Sorcier, je partage beaucoup moins de choses avec mon groupe d'amis de Strabane. Je ne leur en veux pas mais je comprends… Comment vous dites, déjà ? On ne fait pas de potions sans briser de flacons. Je ne leur donne pas de nouvelles pendant cinq mois et je ne raconte rien de toutes ces choses de… ces choses de dingue qu'il m'arrive ici, quoi ! C'est hyper frustrant de garder ça pour moi ! On en rigolait avant, parce que ça n'avait rien de réel… Maintenant euh… bah, maintenant c'est différent. Ça me manque cette spontanéité et cette sincérité avec mes amis de là-bas !

Et ma Game Boy, aussi ! J'ai pourtant essayé de la prendre dans mes affaires mais elle refuse de marcher. Il faut croire que les piles sont à plat.

**C'est donc une expérience du monde magique en demi-teinte, remplie de bonnes comme de mauvaises surprises, de moments d'excitation comme de déchirement, de ravissement comme de frustration… Finalement tu en avais, des choses à raconter.** (_Il rit_)** Un dernier mot pour la fin ?**

Un seul ?

**C'est encore une manière de parler ! Mais vas-y, tu as carte blanche !**

Merci de m'avoir mis à l'aise.

**Euh… de rien ! Mais… quelques mots pour le lecteur, peut-être ?**

Merci de m'avoir lu (_Il rougit et chuchote : « ça va, ça fait assez de mots comme conclusion ? »_)

* * *

Cette interview a été menée par votre dévoué reporter,

Thomas Beurk


	12. BRÈVES D'INFIRMERIE

Chapitre 12.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

Numéro 177 — Avril 1997

* * *

**BRÈVES D'INFIRMERIE : POM POM POM POM**

**Bonjour Mrs Pomfresh ! Pourriez-vous vous présenter en quelques mots pour nos lecteurs ?**

Je m'appelle Pompom Pomfresh, je suis infirmière au collège de Sorcellerie Poudlard, et je suis occupée. Revenez plus tard.

**Il est trois heures du matin et vos patients dorment à poings fermés. Ils n'ont pas l'air de réclamer vos soins !**

Par le gros-orteil de Paracelse, retournez dans votre dortoir !

**(_La suite de cette interview a eu lieu plus tard dans la journée du 3 avril_) Bonjour Mrs Pomfresh ! Pourriez-vous vous présenter en quelques mots pour nos lecteurs ?**

Bonjour ! Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit très tôt ce matin, je m'appelle Pompom Pomfresh, je suis l'infirmière de Poudlard, et je me charge de tous les petits comme les grands bobos que les élèves ou les professeurs peuvent se faire au sein du château tout au long de l'année scolaire.

**En parlant d'année scolaire, quel est votre parcours scolaire ? D'où venez-vous ? Comment êtes-vous arrivée à ce poste d'infirmière au sein de la plus prestigieuse école de magie britannique ?**

J'ai fait ma scolarité à Poudlard à la fin des années 1950, et Poufsouffle a été ma maison durant sept ans. J'y ai obtenu dix ASPIC, dont les six nécessaires à la poursuite d'études envisagée. J'étais dans la même année que des Sorciers comme Kingsley Shacklebolt ou encore Mafalda Verpey-Edgecombe. Ils ont d'ailleurs été des amis proches qui m'ont beaucoup soutenue pour ma première année d'études de Médicomagie au sein de l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste. Me rendre utile et m'occuper des personnes dans le besoin a toujours été une évidence, et aussi loin que je me rappelle j'ai toujours su que je voulais être Guérisseuse. J'ai donc fini mes études avec les encouragements de mes tuteurs.

Diplôme dans la blouse, j'ai un temps rejoint l'HOSTO (Hôpital Occidental pour Sorciers Traumatisés par Oppugno). C'était une très petite structure publique, avec des moyens limités, et l'ambiance de travail y était très dure. Imaginez un peu, de devoir gérer des patients qui entraient quotidiennement dans de violentes crises de panique en hurlant qu'une tempête de plumes allait s'abattre sur eux. Le plus dur, c'est que certains se blessaient eux-mêmes pour se convaincre que des oiseaux les prenaient toujours pour cible. On appelle cela l'Oppugniâtreté, et c'est incurable. Moi qui m'étais toujours jurée de soigner mes patients pour qu'ils puissent retourner chez eux en bonne santé, je réalisais que pour certains j'étais totalement impuissante. C'était très violent.

À ce moment-là, une offre d'emploi pour un poste d'assistant au sein de l'Infirmerie de Poudlard est parue dans les annonces de _La G__azette du sorcier_. C'est cette chère Mafalda qui m'a fait suivre la coupure de journal, car je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de lire quoi que ce soit. J'ai donc appris que mon prédécesseur cherchait à former la personne qui prendrait sa relève. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion, passé un entretien, et me voilà aujourd'hui ! Le Dr House m'a été d'une grande aide pendant mes deux années de formation au milieu scolaire. Je n'ai jamais été aussi épanouie qu'à Poudlard, et même si je sais que les élèves se plaignent parfois de mon côté un peu trop maternant, je sais aussi que je les renverrai tous sans exception en bonne santé dans leur dortoir. Ce n'est pas comme si les élèves échangeaient entre eux des Impardonnables ou des _Sectumsempra_ !

**À vous entendre, ce qui se déroule à Poudlard n'est jamais trop grave, et c'est rassurant ! C'est d'autant plus drôle que les élèves de cette école ont l'impression de vivre la fin du monde à la moindre petite écorchure. Quelles sont les pires choses que vous avez vues ou entendues au château ?**

Il y a eu de terribles événements avant mon arrivée, bien sûr, lorsque j'étais élève… Heureusement, Poudlard est désormais l'un des lieux les plus sûrs de Grande-Bretagne. Aujourd'hui, la plupart des blessures prêtent à sourire. Je ne dévoilerai ni noms ni trop de détails afin de protéger les élèves concernés, bien entendu. Secret professionnel oblige. La première chose un peu folle qui me vient à l'esprit c'est ce garçon, il y a une vingtaine d'années… Il s'était fait mordre par un gnome, et ça n'est pas, en soi, quelque chose de trop dur à soigner. Pourtant, chaque matin, sa main semblait avoir doublé de volume, et la peau devenait de plus en plus violacée, ce qui me faisait craindre la nécrose. J'ai découvert au bout de deux semaines qu'il enlevait discrètement ses bandages chaque nuit pour laisser les plaies à l'air libre et « _augmenter ses chances d'être frappé par la gernunblie_ ». J'aurais pu le tuer ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais entendu pareille idiotie durant ma carrière.

Oh, bien sûr, les équipes de Quidditch n'en font aussi qu'à leur tête. Le mois passé, j'ai reçu un joueur de Gryffondor avec le crâne fêlé, et ce n'est pas faute de leur demander d'éviter de viser la tête avec les Cognards, hein ! J'ai souvent entendu des Capitaines souffler à leurs joueurs qu'une fracture de plus, c'était l'assurance d'os plus solides. Je veux bien que l'on ne se casse jamais deux fois les os au même endroit, mais tout de même, il y en a certains que je reçois tous les deux mois dans les lits de l'Infirmerie, c'est vraiment à se demander si les blessures ne les ont pas rendus plus inconscients que résistants.

J'en profite pour rappeler aux jeunes filles et aux jeunes hommes qui seraient à l'aube de leur sexualité qu'ils peuvent tout à fait me solliciter pour se renseigner sur les Potions de contraception et les protections diverses et variées, ou pour me poser des questions plus larges sur cette période compliquée de l'adolescence. Trop peu d'élèves sont vraiment renseignés sur le sujet, et même s'il est normal de ne pas forcément oser en parler en famille, je suis parfois assez énervée d'entendre qu'un simple Protego suffirait à prévenir de certaines IST (tandis que le _Protego Maxima_ protégerait de l'ensemble d'entre elles), ou encore que manger du **jambon** cru permettrait d'éviter les grossesses non désirées. Non vraiment, c'est terrible d'entre ce genre de choses, surtout de la part de Serdaigle de septième année.

**Et quels sont les cas les plus compliqués auxquels vous avez été confrontée en plus de trente ans de carrière ?**

Nous avons eu un cas de Dragoncelle il y a quelques années et nous avons craint une épidémie. La variole du dragon ça ne pardonne pas, c'est extrêmement contagieux. Il est venu nous voir au début sans se douter de ce que cela pouvait être : il était irrité au niveau de l'aisselle et sa peau pelait légèrement. En fait, toute la peau de mon patient commençait à tourner au glauque et à s'effriter, si bien que l'on a dû le transférer à Ste Mangouste pour un suivi plus poussé. C'est la première fois que j'ai vraiment eu peur. Heureusement, il a pu être soigné rapidement et efficacement par mes collègues Médicomages.

Je pense que tous les élèves ont déjà entendu parler de la pétrification de plusieurs nés-Moldus en 1992 et 1993, et je ne peux pas non plus ne pas penser à ce qui est arrivé en novembre dernier… Quels sont les cas les plus délicats auxquels j'ai été confrontée ? Voyons, il y avait aussi cette fille, au tout début de ma carrière, j'étais encore simple assistante. Elle avait décidé de plonger dans le lac à l'arrivée des premiers rayons de soleil. Résultat : le Calmar géant l'a traînée par le fond avec l'un de ses tentacules, et la pauvre a frôlé la noyade. Je l'ai gardée presque deux mois alitée, le temps qu'elle se remette d'aplomb. Les ventouses du tentacule avaient brûlé au deuxième degré toute la partie droite de son torse, sa cheville gauche, ainsi qu'une partie de sa nuque. Cela avait atteint le dème, sa peau était toute rouge, douloureuse, couverte de cloques. Le plus dur a été de finalement les percer, j'ai encore en mémoire les cris de souffrance mêlés de dégoût de cette pauvre élève. Oui, c'étaient sans doute deux de mes cas les plus compliqués.

**Qu'avez-vous à dire à ceux ou celles qui souhaiteraient embrasser une carrière médicale ?**

Lancez-vous ! Soyez conscient des sacrifices que cela vous demandera, et gardez à l'esprit que vous serez confrontés à des situations parfois tout bonnement intenables, mais vous travaillerez pour aider les autres et c'est sans doute l'un des plus beaux métiers qui soit.

**Un mot de la fin ?**

J'ai du travail !

**La Gazette de Poudlard vous remercie pour le temps que vous lui avez accordé !**

Cette interview a été menée par votre dévoué reporter,

Thomas Beurk


	13. FAIRE VOTRE DENTIFRICE EN POUDRE MAISON

Chapitre 13.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

Numéro 177 — Avril 1997

* * *

**D(UMB)IY : LE DENTIFRICE EN POUDRE AU CITRON**

Salut les p'tits Sorciers !

Je suis super content de vous retrouver aujourd'hui avec le troisième épisode de la rubrique Dumb It Yourself. Le format de cette rubrique est un peu particulier puisque comme vous l'avez remarqué il n'est pas écrit mais bien visuel ! Vous écoutez donc mes conseils en regardant les différents cadres photo en train de s'animer sous vos yeux ébahis !

J'ai eu beaucoup de retours super enthousiastes sur le perchoir à Phénix, mais comme vous me l'avez fait très justement remarquer, tout le monde n'a pas un Phénix sous la main. Aujourd'hui je reviens vous proposer une recette qui servira à tous et à toutes puisqu'il s'agit de la recette… ***roulements de tambours*** du dentifrice en poudre !

J'ai reçu beaucoup de hiboux qui m'informaient de la volonté de certains élèves, certains professeurs, et même de quelques créatures magiques, d'en apprendre davantage sur des produits de beauté faits maison. Et ça tombe bien, car depuis mes quatre-vingt-dix-neuf ans, je fais tout moi-même ! Y compris mon dentifrice, goût citron s'il vous plaît !

Pour une fiole d'un mois environ de dentifrice en poudre, vous aurez besoin de :

▷ Quatre cuillères à soupe d'argile aussi blanche que la peau de Drago Malefoy. Celle-ci a des propriétés assainissantes et anti-infectieuses, et vous tiendrez à distance toutes les Joncheruines. Vous croyez aux Joncheruines ou pas ? Dites-moi tout dans l'espace volière, ça m'intéresse de savoir ce que vous en pensez.

▷ Une cuillère à soupe de bicarbonate de soude, pour ses propriétés blanchissantes. Seul petit point noir : la mienne vient de Salem, alors je vous laisse imaginer la facture ! Du coup je vous propose de retrouver en fin de tutoriel un petit code promotionnel pour que tout votre budget ne passe pas dans les FALCO (frais atlantiques long-courrier ordinaires)*.

▷ Une demi-cuillère à café de sel très fin, pour ses propriétés antiseptiques. Ma technique pour qu'il soit le plus fin possible ? L'écraser à coups de _Bombarda Maxima_ !

À partir de là, la préparation est d'une simplicité enfantine ! (au moins aussi facile que la victoire annuelle des Gryffondor à la coupe des Quatre Maisons)

▷ D'abord, mélanger l'argile et le bicarbonate dans un chaudron en étain. Celui que j'utilise est de taille 2, mais vous pouvez en utiliser un plus petit. Rajoutez ensuite le sel. Et pour le clou du spectacle — et non pas le clou de girofle — l'astuce de papy Dumbledore : deux gouttes d'huile essentielle de citron ! Vous serez définitivement protégés des bactéries, et vous aurez l'haleine légère et fruitée de celui qui vient de s'enfiler un paquet entier de délicieux bonbons au citron.

▷ Mettre la poudre ainsi obtenue dans une fiole en verre (ou en cristal pour les plus gros budgets, la chose la plus importante étant tout de même que cela soit hermétique et se ferme bien) pour bien conserver le produit. Pour ceux qui voudraient la référence de la fiole en cristal que j'utilise, je vous l'indiquerai comme d'habitude en fin de rubrique. Attention : ne plongez ensuite jamais directement votre brosse à dent dans le récipient. Préférez utiliser une cuillère, ou à la limite un sortilège d'attraction.

▷ Vous avez maintenant un sourire aussi éclatant que celui de ce cher Gilderoy, et vous avez toutes vos chances pour devenir le prochain lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur élu par Sorcière-Hebdo !

J'espère que ce Dumb It Yourself vous aura été utile, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans vos prochains hiboux, auxquels je ne manquerai bien évidemment pas de répondre. Et n'oubliez pas de lâcher vos potions d'Amortentia ! On se dit à très vite les p'tits Sorciers !

Votre directeur et bricoleur favori,

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

*_Matériel utilisé : chaudron en étain, taille 2, Au Bon Chaudron / fiole en cristal, L'Apothicaire Occitan / baguette de Sureau, modèle unique_  
*_Code promotionnel exclusif sur les produits outre-atlantiques : DUMBIY_


	14. CALMAR D'AVRIL

Chapitre 14.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par ****LES JUMEAUX WEASLEY****, pour les élèves !**

Hors-Série — Premier Avril 1997

* * *

**CALMAR D'AVRIL : UN VENT DE RUMEUR...**

Chères buses avides de potins et de bruits de couloirs,

Chers vautours à la recherche de charognes à dépecer,

Chers faucons en quête d'informations croustillantes,

Chers pigeons prêts à tout pour entendre le moindre ragot,

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

**CALMAR D'AVRIL !** Aujourd'hui, les Jumeaux Weasley prennent le pouvoir et vous révèlent les secrets les plus intimes du château et de ses habitants, et que même Thomas Beurk n'a jamais osé déterrer pour vous les donner en pâture durant toute sa période d'essai à la _Gazette de Poudlard_. Si nous avons depuis un an quitté le nid en fanfare, nous avons toujours vent de toutes les prises de bec et autres bruissements d'ailes au sein de cette école. Aujourd'hui, nous nous faisons oiseaux de bon et de mauvais augures, pour votre plus grand plaisir, ou peut-être aussi pour votre plus grand déplaisir. La Gazette de Poudlard, ça va déplumer !

Ça glousse, ça glousse, du côté des Gryffondor, car il se dit que Romilda Vane est enfin parvenue à refermer ses griffes sur l'Élu (de son cœur), qui n'est finalement autre que Bane, le Centaure ! Quand on dit que le mystère attire les filles ! La nouvelle est d'autant plus surprenante que Bane n'est pas réputé pour amour des Sorciers, mais peut-être est-elle parvenue à lui faire boire l'un de nos Philtres d'amour ? Seulement 3 Gallions et 5 Mornilles, et c'est satisfait ou remboursé, alors foncez !

Les murs ont des oreilles — ou plutôt, les élèves ont des oreilles à rallonge, un Gallion unité ! — car Severus Rogue aurait de nouveau investi ses cachots, mais pas pour concocter diverses potions cette fois-ci ! Non ! Celui-ci se serait mis à la pâtisserie : tiramisus, brioches, flans, fraisiers, religieuses, fondants… ! On souffle en revanche qu'il détesterait les éclairs, allez savoir pourquoi ! Alors, bande de chouettes mal plumées, info ou intox ? Vous feriez mieux de parier sur l'intox…ication alimentaire !

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, et nous répéterons tout comme des poissons-perroquets ! Loin de nous l'idée de vouloir faire entrer le Niffleur dans la joaillerie, mais notre benjamine a commandé plus que de raison des Boîtes à Flemme ces dernières semaines. Cherche-t-elle à éviter son nouveau petit-ami — ou devrions-nous plutôt dire son _très-probable-futur-ex-petit-ami_ ? Comme elle, profitez de la réduction exceptionnelle de 200 Noises sur votre prochain achat ! Vous pourrez ainsi piéger vos amis en provoquant les symptômes d'une fatigue extrême et soudaine, ou encore ceux d'un violent saignement de nez. Tranquillité garantie !

Il paraîtrait finalement que Thomas Beurk n'aurait pas de dégoûtant que le nom de famille. Un vent de terreur semble animer les Serpents ces derniers jours, car il laisserait dans son sillage une odeur des plus pestilentielles. Mauvaise hygiène de vie ou simple transport de Marécages portables ? Nous avouons que pour le coup 6 Mornilles c'est cher payé pour puer autant !

Votre dévoués poissons-clowns,

Gred et Forge Weasley

_*Cet article contient des communications commerciales_


	15. LE CROQUE-SORCIER DE WINKY

Chapitre 15.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

Numéro 177 — Avril 1997

* * *

**LE CROQUE-SORCIER DE WINKY**

Mes très chers cordons bleus,

Voilà déjà deux mois que je vous conte fleurette sans ménager ni la chèvre ni le chou. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas là pour vous raconter des salades, mais bien pour faire part à la bande d'andouilles que vous êtes des plus grandes spécialités culinaires qui font de Poudlard toute sa renommée. Pour cela, j'ai décidé de rencontrer une des plus grandes spécialistes de la question : non, il ne s'agit pas de Molly Weasley, mais bien d'une Elfe travaillant dans les cuisines de l'école. Winky est haute comme trois pommes, mais elle a de la bouteille ! « _À son arrivée ici, Winky n'était pas trop dans son assiette et a été ramassée à la petite cuillère, mais aujourd'hui Winky a retrouvé un joli coup de fourchette_ », me confie-t-elle en m'intimant de la suivre aux fourneaux.

Nous allons avoir du pain sur la planche… littéralement, car aujourd'hui nous apprenons à faire un croque-Sorcier. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un croque-Sorcier ? « _Du pain, du jambon, et de la béchamel_ », m'explique Winky. « _Monsieur Beurk pourra écrire dans sa feuille de chou que, contrairement à un Mangemort, le croque-Sorcier est loin d'être immonde_ ». Un point pour elle, mais je lui fais aussi remarquer que l'on n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble, et que si elle ne veut pas qu'on se frite elle devrait se retenir de mettre son grain de sel la prochaine fois qu'elle a quelque chose à dire sur la _Gazette de Poudlard_. Elle acquiesce en faisant frémir ses petites narines. La situation est à couteaux tirés.

**« [...] contrairement à un Mangemort, le croque-Sorcier est loin d'être immonde »**

La première étape, c'est d'abord la confection de la béchamel : « _Winky fait fondre cent grammes de beurre dans un marmite_ ». Faire fondre cent grammes de beurre comme beurre au soleil ? « _Non, comme beurre sur le feu_ », réplique-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. À la louche, il faut ensuite rajouter environ cent grammes de farine. « _Pas à la louche, à la cuillère_ », corrige-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Avec les Elfes, le second degré n'est visiblement qu'une température, et je préfère éviter de faire monter davantage la mayonnaise. Je commence alors à chantonner ce que l'on appelle communément du yaourt, et elle menace de me coller une châtaigne car je chante soi-disant comme une casserole. Ça par exemple ! Le cours de cuisine commence à tourner au vinaigre !

Je marche sur des œufs tandis qu'elle rajoute petit à petit du lait, tout en mélangeant énergiquement. Eh bien ! Je suis admiratif de son coup de fouet, cela n'est vraiment pas de la tarte ! « _Non, c'est de la sauce béchamel_ », confirme-t-elle en ajoutant une pincée de sel, puis de poivre, à sa sauce qui a désormais bien épaissi.

« _Deuxième étape _», continue-t-elle de sa petite voix sinistre, « _tartiner une généreuse couche de béchamel sur la première face du pain_ ». Ah, nous avons finalement du pain sur la planche ! « _Winky ne voit pas de planche sur le plan de travail _». Oui, oui. Je tue le débat dans l'œuf et l'intime à continuer sa démonstration. Elle se saisit d'une viande rosée qu'elle découpe précautionneusement en tranche avec ses doigts fins et agiles… Sur le ton de la plaisanterie, je fais remarquer qu'on ne sait pas si c'est du lard ou du cochon. « _C'est du jambon, Winky l'a déjà dit _», répond-elle sèchement. Le chef commence sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot, mais je garde la banane et j'apprends que l'étape suivante consiste en l'application d'une nouvelle couche de béchamel avec un zeste de gruyère. « _Le zeste c'est pour le citron_ », corrige-t-elle en claquant la langue contre son palais et en rajoutant une deuxième tranche de pain de mie au-dessus de l'ouvrage. Soit. Je ne vais pas en faire tout un fromage, mais j'en ai sérieusement marre de me faire prendre pour un jambon.

Mon invitée annonce ensuite une « _nouvelle couche de béchamel, très épaisse_ », en remettant une énorme cuillère de sauce sur la tranche de pain supérieure. Je fais remarquer que ça donne l'eau à la bouche. « _Winky a aussi de l'eau dans la bouche_ », abonde-t-elle dans mon sens. Et la cerise sur le gâteau — « _le gruyère sur la sauce !_ », râle-t-elle — juste avant d'enfourner vingt petites minutes.

**La crème de la crème**

De tous les mets d'exception de ce château, le croque-Sorcier fait sans doute partie de la crème de la crème. Si la petite Elfe pense que « _apprendre aux élèves de Poudlard à cuisiner, c'est comme donner de la confiture à des cochons_ », il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il serait criminel de ne pas vous faire croquer la recette !

Le croque-Sorcier est parfait pour manger sur le pouce et pour être plein comme un œuf ! L'avantage, c'est que cela ne coûte pas bonbon et que cela permet de casser rapidement la croûte ! « _Et ça fait prendre de la brioche_ », rajoute mon invitée du jour en me souriant de toutes ses dents jaunes et pointues.

Votre dévoué reporter,

Thomas Beurk


	16. TEST - QUEL SORCIER ÊTES-VOUS ?

Chapitre 16.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

Numéro 177 — Avril 1997

* * *

**QUEL SORCIER ÊTES-VOUS ?**

Il paraît que ces derniers temps, tous les élèves du château tournent un peu comme des Griffons en cage ! J'ai donc pris l'initiative de vous concocter un petit test de personnalité afin de vous divertir un peu dans vos interminables journées et vous vider totalement l'esprit. Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé si vous étiez plutôt Merlin, Morgane, ou le roi Arthur ? Êtes-vous plutôt le Sorcier boute-en-train qui a toujours un mot pour rire, ou êtes-vous au contraire le grand angoissé qui ne trouve les réponses à ses questions que dans les livres ? Pensez-vous vous rapprocher davantage de Rufus Scrimgeour, de Gwenog Jones, ou encore du bassiste des Bizarr' Sisters ?

Pour savoir quel Sorcier ou quelle Sorcière illustre vous correspond le mieux, faites le test !

* * *

**Si vous deviez du jour au lendemain être confiné dans vos dortoirs, quel est le seul objet que vous garderiez avec vous ?**

Un ouvrage ancien : E

Du matériel de dessin : C

De la nourriture : B

Un tapis de yoga : F

Des Bombabouses : A

Du papier toilette : D

* * *

**Quelle est votre matière favorite ?**

La Botanique : B

La Métamorphose : D

Les Sortilèges : C

La Défense contre les forces du Mal : A

Les Potions : B

L'Histoire de la magie : E

Le Vol : F

La Divination : D

Le Soin aux créatures magiques : A

Les Runes : E

L'Astronomie : C

Vous préférez l'engagement associatif : F

* * *

**Quel est votre sortilège signature ?**

Imperium (si c'est le cas, c'est très grave, mais je ferai mine de ne pas être choqué) : B

Expelliarmus : A

Oppugno : F

Le sortilège du Patronus : C

Aguamenti : D

Occulus Reparo : E

* * *

**Vous diriez qu'enfreindre le couvre-feu…**

…fait partie à part entière de votre scolarité à Poudlard : A

…est terriblement excitant : D

…peut parfois raviver la flamme de l'inspiration : C

…est un risque que chacun doit prendre en son âme et conscience : E

…peut s'avérer nécessaire pour mener à bien vos projets : B

…est totalement irresponsable : F

* * *

**Si vous deviez occuper un poste au Quidditch, lequel serait-ce ?**

Gardien : F

Attrapeur : A

Poursuiveur : C

Batteur : D

Spectateur : E

Qu'importe, pourvu que vous soyez capitaine ! : B

* * *

**Quelle est votre couleur préférée ?**

Gris souris : E

Rouge cerise : F

Pistache : A

Vert sapin : B

Jaune pissenlit : D

Bleu nuit : C

Carotte : A

Rose fuschia : D

Bleu ciel : E

Noir corbeau : B

Améthyste : C

Vert pomme : F

* * *

**Quelle est votre chanson du moment ?**

Soprano, _A nos héros du quotidien_ : A

Muse, _Thought Contagion_ : E

Angèle, _Oui ou non_ : F

Jul, _Pow Pow_ : A

Tones and I, _Dance Monkey_ : C

Aya Nakamura, _Pookie_ : D

Billie Eilish, _Bad Guy_ : B

Nightwish, _Noise_ : B

Lil Nas X, _Old Town Road_ : D

Agnes Obel, _Parliament Of Owls_ : E

Pomme, _On brûlera_ : C

Dua Lipa, _Don't Start Now_ : F

* * *

**Quelle est votre chanson française culte ?**

Gilbert Montagné, _Sous les sunlights des tropiques_ : C

Bourvil, _Les __Pruneaux_ : D

Édith Piaf, _La Foule_ : E

Image, _Les Démons de Minuit_ : B

Georges Brassens, _Les Copains d'abord_ : A

France Gall, _Résiste_ : F

* * *

**Quel est l'accessoire mode dont vous ne pouvez pas vous passer ?**

Une cape : d'invisibilité, de préférence : A

Des espadrilles : colorées et confortables : D

Un sac banane pour ranger votre kit de potions : fashion et utile : B

Un livre pour habiller votre main : original et enrichissant : E

Des gants en peau de dragon : chauds et résistants : F

Une écharpe de soie : légère et distinguée : C

* * *

**Quelle est votre expression favorite ?**

On ne fait pas de potions sans casser les flacons : B

Qui se touche les vifs, en perd le souaffle : C

Sorcier haut comme trois gnomes aime bien les pommes : D

Au petit matin, tout n'est que poudre de perlimpinpin : E

Les filles comptent pas pour des mornilles : F

Va voir à Durmstrang si j'y suis : A

* * *

**Vous diriez que la Gazette de Poudlard est :**

Géniale : A

Géniale : B

Géniale : C

Géniale : D

Géniale : E

Géniale : F

* * *

Et maintenant, l'heure des résultats !

* * *

**Vous avez obtenu une majorité de « A » : vous êtes Harry Potter.**

Vous êtes l'Élu. Véritable petit chenapan, à chaque fois qu'un accident a lieu dans cette école on peut être à peu près sûr qu'il s'agit plus ou moins indirectement de votre faute. Étonnamment, votre capital sympathie et votre cote de popularité sont au beau fixe, car vous inspirez l'indulgence. Cela vous a sans doute coûté beaucoup – vos parents par exemple – mais ça en vaut le coup, non ? Tout le monde vous aime pour votre humour et votre gentillesse. Vous vivez au jour le jour et avez conservé votre âme d'enfant. Votre devise est : « Un pour tous, tous pour moi ! »

**Vous avez obtenu une majorité de « B » : vous êtes Morgane.**

Vous êtes l'Ambitieuse. Vous êtes très certainement brillante, et vous impressionnez souvent un peu les autres car vous leur semblez inaccessible. Audacieuse et déterminée, vous ne vous refusez rien et ne reculez devant aucun obstacle qui se présente à vous. Subtile, vous êtes un véritable serpent en société. Certains vous disent un brin arriviste, et il est vrai vous dites souvent que « la fin justifie les moyens ». S'il était légal de maîtriser la magie noire, nul doute que vous la maîtriseriez – mais peut-être la maîtrisez-vous déjà. Votre devise est : ben, « la fin justifie les moyens », suivez un peu !

**Vous avez obtenu une majorité de « C » : vous êtes Célestina Moldubec.**

Vous êtes la Créative. Rêveuse, sensible, et passionnée, les élèves de votre dortoir vous entendent probablement chantonner en permanence sous la douche. On peine d'ailleurs parfois à vous retenir dans vos envolées lyriques et oniriques. Vous aimez aussi le calme, propice à la création sous toutes ses formes. Perfectionniste, quand vous vous lancez dans un projet, vous ne relevez pas les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement bouclé. Votre devise est : « La tête dans les étoiles, et les pieds surtout pas sur terre ».

**Vous avez obtenu une majorité de « D » : vous êtes Ulric le Follingue.**

Vous êtes le Troll de service. Si vous vous décidiez soudain à sortir dans les couloirs avec une passoire sur la tête, il y a fort à parier que cela n'étonnerait personne. Sociable et taquin, vous avez toujours le mot pour rire. Vous tentez toujours de voir la vie du bon côté. Vous pouvez par contre facilement vous vexer lorsque votre auditoire n'est pas réceptif. Derrière vos grands sourires et vos apparente maladresses, vous êtes au fond un grand idéaliste. Votre devise est : « Un petit grain de folie de plus dans ce monde de dingues ».

**Vous avez obtenu une majorité de « E » : vous êtes Paracelse.**

Vous êtes l'Intellectuel. Discret comme vous êtes, la Bibliothèque est votre deuxième maison. Avide de connaissances, vous aimez vous cultiver ou vous divertir seul. Les autres ne vous dérangent pas forcément mais vous préférez rester à part. C'est votre manière à vous de vous ressourcer, et vous pensez que la solitude a beaucoup à nous apprendre. Vous nourrissez peut-être le rêve de marquer vous aussi l'histoire de la magie comme un de ces grands auteurs ou de ces grands chercheurs que vous admirez tant. Votre devise est : « Il est sage de comprendre que nous avons encore beaucoup à apprendre ».

**Vous avez obtenu une majorité de « F » : vous êtes Gwenog Jones.**

Vous êtes la Dynamique. Sociale, enjouée, et peut-être même sportive, vous aimez vous dépenser car vous avez de l'énergie à revendre. Vous aimez vous exprimer librement et il y a fort à parier que vous ayez l'âme d'une militante : lorsque vous croyez en une cause ou une lutte, vous vous y dédiez entièrement. Votre devise est « Dans la vie comme au Quidditch, il vaut savoir esquiver les Cognards et garder le sourire ».

* * *

Ce questionnaire a été élaboré par : Thomas Beurk (rédacteur stagiaire à la Gazette de Poudlard)


	17. BAVBOULES, LES CHAMPIONS EN ONT BAVÉ

Chapitre 17.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

Numéro 177 — Avril 1997

* * *

**BAVBOULES, LES CHAMPIONS EN ONT BIEN BAVÉ**

Comme chaque année juste avant les vacances de Pâques, les meilleurs joueurs de Bavboules de l'établissement se sont réunis pour élire celui ou celle qui deviendrait LE champion de Poudlard jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Pour rappel, les qualifications qui ont avaient eu lieu mi-février avaient permis à un joueur par maison d'accéder à la phase finale du tournoi tant attendu.

À Serdaigle c'était sans surprise **Marcus Belby**, élève de septième année et quadruple tenant du titre, qui tentait d'égaler le record historique de cinq victoires consécutives d'Eileen Prince. À Gryffondor, **Eloïse Midgen** s'était également qualifiée sans trop de difficultés. Son échec pour passer l'étape des qualifications durant sa sixième année l'avait laissée amère, et elle n'avait fait qu'une bouchée de son adversaire Rouge et Or cette fois-ci. À Poufsouffle, il n'y avait guère eu de suspense puisqu'**Owen Cauldwell**, troisième année, était alors le seul Blaireau en lice. Le Champion par défaut nous a cependant réservé de belles surprises par la suite. C'est à Serpentard que la place pour la phase finale a été la plus disputée entre Daphné Greengrass, Championne de la maison en titre, Astoria Greengrass, et Millicent Bulstrode. Les sœurs et amies ne se sont pas fait de cadeaux, et c'est seulement au bout d'une heure et demie de jeu que la benjamine **Greengrass, Astoria**, avait pu tirer sa baguette du jeu.

**Bavby égalera-t-il le record historique d'Eileen Prince ?**

Six matchs ont opposé les quatre champions afin de déterminer qui remporterait cette année le Boulurlard d'Or. C'est sans surprise que le match opposant Marcus Belby à Owen Cauldwell a été remporté par celui que tout le monde surnomme « Marcus Bavby ». Rien d'étonnant lorsque l'on sait que son propre père, et accessoirement son entraîneur en période extra-scolaire, est lui-même allé très loin dans les compétitions internationales de Bavboules, et est désormais le président d'une association locale à temps plein. Bavby est parvenu à expulser les quatorze boules du Champion de Poufsouffle en seulement six coups. Owen Cauldwell a plaisanté à la sortie du match : « _Je le remercie d'avoir voulu abréger mes souffrances, six jets de bave étaient amplement suffisants_ ». Notez tout de même que le benjamin de la compétition est parvenu à expulser huit des Bavboules de son adversaire en-dehors du cercle en six coups. Félicitations à eux !

Le second match opposait la redoutable Astoria Greengrass à la Championne de Gryffondor, Eloïse Midgen. La férocité de la première et la détermination de la seconde ne sont plus à démontrer, et c'était une opposition absolument ékléktic (ndlr : électrique !). Malheureusement pour Eloïse Midgen, elle a rapidement compris qu'elle risquait de quitter Poudlard sans avoir jamais remporté la compétition. Si celle-ci est parvenue à se maintenir jusqu'à la cinquième manche, la pression psychologique aura eu raison d'elle lorsqu'elle manquera son sixième et son septième coups, permettant par-là à la Championne de Serpentard d'enfoncer le clou et de sortir non pas deux, mais bien cinq de ses Bavboules en seulement deux mouvements.

Si la victoire d'Astoria Greengrass contre Owen Cauldwell qui a immédiatement suivi n'a guère surpris, c'est l'écart de points qui a véritablement impressionné tous les spectateurs et les compétiteurs en lice. En seulement cinq lancers, elle est parvenue à clore le match. Owen s'est bien défendu mais il est tombé sur plus fort que lui ! Bavby, quant à lui, était prévenu : en dépassant d'un point son record personnel annuel, elle signifiait qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux.

Le quatrième match aura lui aussi bien montré une chose : Owen Cauldwell méritait décidément sa place parmi les champions, malgré les conditions discutables de sa qualification que nous avions abordées dans une des précédentes éditions. C'est sur son troisième et dernier match que celui-ci s'est véritablement révélé, remportant la victoire contre la Championne de Gryffondor, quatorze points à douze. « _C'était un match particulièrement serré _», s'est-il senti obligé de se justifier en bon Poufsouffle, « _j'ai eu plus de chance qu'autre chose, et même si je suis ravi d'avoir remporté mon premier match en compétition, je me sens peiné pour Eloïse qui reste une des joueuses emblématiques de l'école depuis des années_ ».

Visiblement bien remise de sa défaite contre la Championne de Serpentard et le Champion de Poufsouffle, Eloïse Midgen s'est présentée remotivée à bloc lors du match qui l'opposait au champion en titre, Marcus Belby. Celle-ci est parvenue à coller au score jusqu'à la quatrième manche. C'est un coup de génie de Bavby, sortant quatre Bavboules en un seul coup, qui scellera le destin du match. « _Pas de regrets_ », nous confie la sportive en essuyant la masse de liquide pestilentiel projeté contre son visage, « _c'était une belle saison, mais les adversaires étaient vraiment coriaces, et Marcus ne semble pas être prêt à renoncer si facilement à son titre_ ». Eloïse Midgen quitte donc sa dernière compétition Poudlardienne forcément déçue, mais pleine de « _bons souvenirs_ » ainsi que « _d'amis comme [elle] passionnés_ » qu'elle espère retrouver plus tard… dans la vie ou dans les compétitions nationales de Bavboules peut-être !

**L'expérience contre le talent brut**

La finale a donc très logiquement opposé Marcus Belby, dit « Bavby », quadruple champion de l'école en titre et recordman absolu en Bouchon baveux, au nouveau diamant brut de Serpentard, Astoria Greengrass, qui avait tout de même arraché la couronne de Championne des Serpents à sa propre sœur aînée, et qui a dépassé le record personnel de Marcus sur la saison lors de son match contre Owen Cauldwell. Une fois les vingt-huit Bavboules placées, plus aucun sourire ne pouvait être lu sur le visage des deux finalistes. Concentrés, les deux Champions n'ont plus adressé un seul mot jusqu'à la fin du match. Le premier lancer de Bavby était tout simplement brillant : expulsant la première Bavboule verte du plateau et occasionnant par-là un premier jet de bave sur le visage d'Astoria Greengrass (on peut dire qu'elle l'était, verte), il a placé la sienne à idéale distance de trois autres Bavboules. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la réponse de la Vert et Argent était à la hauteur de l'attaque : sortant sa première Bavboule Bleu et Bronze, et occasionnant par-là une giclée immonde, semblable à du sang, sur le front de Marcus Belby, elle s'est idéalement placée afin de toucher deux Bavboules adverses au tour suivant. Le Champion de Poudlard en titre ne parvient qu'à sortir deux boules à la manche suivante, sur les trois initialement visées. Il touche même la troisième et la déporte sur la trajectoire de la Bavboule du petit diamant brut de Serpentard. Du pain béni pour celle-ci, qui en profite pour sortir trois Bavboules en un seul coup.

C'est la première fois de la compétition que Bavby est mené au score ! De rage, il parvient à sortir deux de ses Bavboules le tour suivant. Celle-ci, furieuse, répond en sortant deux des siennes. L'avantage est toujours à la petite nouvelle, et il reste respectivement neuf et huit Bavboules au sein du cercle. Marcus Belby a alors soudainement un éclair de génie comme il en a souvent, et expulse une première Bavboule en une frappe bien tendue. Là où il surprend tout le monde, c'est que sa bille était légèrement décollée du sol, ce qui lui permet de conserver son élan malgré le premier impact et de s'élancer jusqu'au peloton dans la partie centrale du cercle. En tout, il parvient à sortir quatre Bavboules d'un coup ! Et c'est sans compter sur les Bavboules vertes désormais idéalement placées pour être sorties au tour suivant. Astoria Greengrass semble perdre ses moyens et ne parvient à sortir que deux Bavboules, sur les trois qu'elle pouvait potentiellement atteindre. Le match prend une tournure tout à fait inattendue car Bavby se prend une giclée dans l'œil avant de pleurer de douleur. Ça arrive même aux meilleurs ! Pomfresh demande l'interruption des hostilités pour prendre en charge le blessé, mais les règles du tournoi de Bavboules sont claires : pas de temps mort tant que le match n'est pas arrivé à son terme. Ce genre d'accident est plutôt rare, car la plupart des joueurs ont le réflexe de fermer les yeux, mais lorsque l'on est trop concentré sur le plateau on en oublie parfois les règles les plus élémentaires.

La Championne de Serpentard semble satisfaite, un sourire victorieux collé sur le visage. Aurait-elle fait exprès ? Les cartes du jeu sont totalement rebattues. On ne l'a que trop répété, les Bavboules c'est avant tout de la stratégie ! Et tout ne se passe pas que dans le cercle. À moitié aveuglé et l'œil totalement rouge, le septième année tente tant bien que mal de sortir les billes de son adversaire. Il parvient à expulser l'une d'entre elles hors du cercle. Il reste toujours quatre boules vertes et six bleues. La quatrième année surprend alors tout le monde en sortant les six dernières Bavboules bleues en un seul coup. « _Il fallait le faire_ », admet plus tard à regret un Marcus Belby avec une belle conjonctivite.

**« Le Boulurlard pour Serpentard ! » (acclamations du public lors de la remise de la Coupe)**

Astoria Greengrass est donc la nouvelle Championne de Poudlard et rapporte chez les Serpents le Boulurlard d'Or (ainsi qu'un savoureux chaudron de Chocogrenouilles gracieusement offert par l'Association Nationale de Bavboules). Bravo à elle !

**Et ailleurs dans le château ?**

**Duels** :

Les membres du club préparent d'arrache-pied la compétition qui aura lieu juste avant les examens de fin d'année. Qui de Eddie Carmichael, de Wayne Hopkins, ou de Ginny Weasley décrochera finalement la Victoire tant convoitée ? D'autres élèves se démarqueront-ils d'ici là ? À voir ses maléfices de Chauve-Furie, la Rouge et Or reste la grande favorite. Affaire à suivre…

**Potions** :

Les membres du club de potions ont cette fois-ci planché sur la potion d'Aiguise-méninges. Explosion accidentelle du chaudron de Miles Bletchley lors de la phase finale de la préparation. Victoire par forfait de Lisa Turpin.

**Quidditch** :

**_Côté terrain_** : début janvier, l'équipe de Serdaigle s'est imposée face à Serpentard avec près de 120 points d'avance tandis que les Poufsouffle sont parvenus à mener les Gryffondor par 240 à cause du remplacement catastrophique de Ronald Weasley, empoisonné début mars, par Cormac McLaggen. Tous les regards sont tournés vers le match de mai qui opposera les Vert et Argent aux Jaune et Noir pour savoir qui a réellement ses chances de remporter la coupe. Le duel des titans entre Zacharias Smith et Mike Urquhart, assurément à ne pas manquer !

**_Côté vestiaires_** : personne ne sait encore si l'attrapeur blond des Vert et Argent sera de retour pour l'événement. Les paris vont de plus en plus vers un nouveau remplacement par Harper. À Gryffondor, il y a aussi du mouvement : Katie Bell est de retour parmi les poursuiveurs, et Dean Thomas est contraint de lui laisser sa place. Vous me direz : ça l'arrange bien, ça ne doit pas être évident de jouer dans la même équipe que son ex tous les jours ! Ronald Weasley est bien entendu de retour, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses fans !

Ce compte-rendu a été élaboré par votre journaliste sportif favori,

Thomas Beurk


	18. TRUCS ET ASTUCES DE MARAUDEURS

Chapitre 18.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par ****LES JUMEAUX WEASLEY****, pour les élèves !**

Hors-Série — Mai 1997

* * *

**CALMAR DE MAI : TRUCS ET ASTUCES DE MARAUDEURS**

Nous sommes de retour !

Et pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Afin de vous dévoiler les rudiments de l'exploration ! Afin de rallier une fois pour toutes l'ensemble des maisons ! Afin de vous dévoiler toutes nos astuces et tous nos secrets ! Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir des première aux dernière années. Fred ! George ! La Team Weasley plus rapide que les Vocifères ! Écoutez-nous attentivement et vous vous faufilerez partout comme dans du gruyère !

Alors, oui. Nous sommes en mai et nous vous avions déjà fait le coup pour le mois précédent, mais pourquoi se priver des bonnes choses quand on peut en redemander ? Après notre Calmar d'avril, voici notre Calmar de mai.

Vous nous direz : mais n'aviez-vous pas pris la poudre de Cheminette l'année dernière en vous envolant à dos de balais pour ne jamais revenir ? n'aviez-vous pas promis que le seul souvenir que nous garderions de vous serait celui de vos pestilentiels marécages du cinquième étage de l'aile est ? Alors… Oui, et oui. Mais on ne vous répétera jamais assez qu'il ne faut jamais se fier à un Weasley ! Parole de Weasley.

Aujourd'hui, nous profitons d'avoir le champ libre pour vous faire découvrir les recoins les plus insolites du château. Car qui dit château… dit fossés, dit tours, dit salles secrètes. Vous croyez que nous ne sommes pas en train de vous voir venir ? Nous sommes malheureusement au regret de vous informer que la Chambre des Secrets vous sera encore un moment inaccessible. En revanche, nombre de chambres secrètes sont déjà à votre portée. Il suffit juste… de bien tendre les bras, et de savoir manier correctement sa baguette. Alors, vous êtes prêts ? Tous nos encouragements pour les nouvelles générations souhaitant se lancer sur le chemin de l'aventure !

**Le mur du septième étage**

La première chose que vous devez maîtriser, avant de partir explorer Poudlard, c'est l'orientation. Les Moldus utilisent pour cela des navitag… navigta… des navigateurs portables. L'avantage d'être un Sorcier, c'est que l'on peut utiliser des sortilèges d'Orientation ! L'Enchantement des Quatre-Points est certes très technique, mais c'est seulement grâce à lui que vous pourrez par exemple accéder au lieu le plus insolite et excitant de tout le château. Lorsque vous serez face à la tapisserie de Barnabas Le Follet, au septième étage, marchez au Sud jusqu'à rencontrer un mur. Mais ne vous arrêtez pas ! Continuez au Sud, droit dans le mur. Ceux qui se seront cassé le nez sont des menteurs, car si vous marchez toujours plus au Sud à la recherche de quelque chose, vous finirez forcément par trouver. Trouver quoi ? Une belle fracture sur le nez, probablement. Eh oui, nous avions menti. Si une Salle pouvait s'ouvrir sur Demande, cela se saurait ! On ne vous répétera jamais assez qu'il ne faut jamais se fier à un Weasley ! Sauf s'il s'appelle Ginevra, et dans ce cas-là faites tout ce qu'elle vous dit.

**Le panorama de la Tour Nord**

Trêve de plaisanterie ! Nous ne sommes pas que des plaisantins, mais aussi et surtout des aventuriers des temps perdus. Pour accéder à la Tour de Sybille Trelawney en son absence, vous aurez bel et bien besoin de l'Enchantement des Quatre-Points. Les « _Collaporta_ » et autres « _Alohomora_ » troublent son Troisième Œil, alors les fermetures aimantées à la Moldue sont ses meilleures alliées. En exécutant le sortilège à proximité de l'aimant concerné, vous pourriez bien inverser les pôles magnétiques, et faire en sorte de déverrouiller la trappe afin d'accéder à ses appartements privés. Profitez de la vue, c'est tout bonnement splendide ! Mais surtout ne touchez rien, elle risquerait de vous maudire sur huit générations. Et nous ne voudrions pas être tenus pour responsables, c'est mauvais pour la réputation du magasin.

**La serre n°8 du Pr. Chourave**

Vous connaissez les serres… Mais connaissez-vous la serre n°8 ? Probablement pas, car cette serre-là est réservée aux professeurs de confiance ainsi qu'aux élèves d'ASPIC désireux de se lancer dans des études plus poussées de Biologie et de Botanique. Où se trouve cette serre, nous demanderez-vous ? Eh bien, juste à droite de la dernière et septième serre du Professeur Chourave. Comment ça, vous vous heurtez à un mur ? Vous êtes des Sorciers oui ou bouse de Scroutt ? Sachez investiguer ! Un « _Dissendium_ » suffit amplement à ouvrir un passage entre les ronces s'échappant vaguement de la serre n°7. En un rien de temps, vous voilà dans un véritable coin de paradis ! Même les plus grands explorateurs ayant atteint le fin fond de la forêt amazonienne n'auront jamais été autant dépaysés.

**Les salles secrètes d'Helga Poufsouffle**

Si au cinquième étage, notre Boris de pierre est toujours si Hagard, ce n'est pas seulement car il voit défiler les culs nuls à l'entrée de la Salle de bain des préfets. Enfin, principalement, mais pas seulement. Celui-ci nous propose une tout autre exploration pourvu que l'on sache bien le manipuler. Non Ron, on te voit bien venir avec ton esprit tordu, pas manipuler comme ça. Une fois la cavité derrière lui découverte, vous pouvez descendre tranquillement le passage secret jusqu'au deuxième étage. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être tomberez-vous sur l'une des salles de classes mouvantes conçues par Helga Poufsouffle elle-même. En effet, des portes en bois vernies apparaissent parfois dans quelques renfoncements poussiéreux de cet étroit et obscur passage pour les élèves à la recherche de calme et de sérénité pour étudier. Notre astuce principale restant tout de même de toujours avoir un Jaune et Noir sous la main : on dit que ces salles ne se manifestent qu'aux véritables Poufsouffle.

**Les cachots pavés de mauvaises intentions…**

Finalement, il ne sera sans doute un secret pour aucun Serpent qu'à proximité de leur salle commune, deux pavés sont brisés depuis des siècles. De mémoire de Sorcier, personne ne sait d'où vient cette imperfection. Pire, si quelqu'un s'avise de réparer le sol, celui-ci reviendra à son état initial dès lors qu'on le quittera du regard. Si, à partir de ces deux pavés fendus, vous marchez vingt-neuf pas en direction du Nord-Ouest (ni du Nord, ni de l'Ouest, mais bien précisément du Nord-Ouest), vous tomberez alors très exactement sur l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard. Un lieu absolument effrayant, dont personne n'est jamais ressorti tout à fait sain d'esprit !

Nous espérons que ce rapide tour du château vous aura appris bien des choses. Il reste encore tellement à découvrir… Tout de même, depuis le temps que ce château existe… Si seulement quelqu'un avait déjà eu l'idée de tout cartographier…

Vos dévoués explorateurs,

Gred et Forge Weasley


	19. ARGUS RUSARD ET SA PETITE CHATTE TEIGNE

Chapitre 19.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

Numéro 178 — Mai 1997

* * *

**ARGUS RUSARD ET SA PETITE CHATTE TEIGNE**

**Bonjour Monsieur le Concierge ! Pourriez-vous vous présenter brièvement à nos lecteurs ?**

Je m'appelle Argus Rusard. Je suis concierge à Poudlard.

**Qui êtes-vous ? D'où venez-vous ? Comment êtes-vous arrivé à Poudlard ?**

Je suis Argus Rusard. Je suis concierge à Poudlard. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus et si vous insistez je vous collerai une retenue. Nous nous fichons de comment je suis arrivé à Poudlard. J'y suis et c'est la seule chose qui importe. Avec ma chatte, je traque les contrevenants au règlement et je veille à assurer un climat de tranquillité de cette école. Enfin, je pourrais parvenir à assurer un climat de tranquillité si la bande de cornichons que vous êtes pouvait seulement s'empêcher de briser le couvre-feu une nuit sur deux et si vous cessiez d'encourager ce maudit esprit frappeur à dégrader le mobilier de l'établissement.

**C'est vrai qu'on ne vous voit jamais sans celle que l'on surnomme « Miss Teigne ». Où vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Et pourquoi ce nom ?**

Celle que vous connaissez tous est en fait Miss Teigne II. Ma première petite chatte s'est enfuie aux chaleurs de l'été 1972 et elle n'est plus jamais revenue (_Il renifle bruyamment :_) Miss Teigne II a failli me claquer entre les doigts il y a de cela quatre ans, mais elle est finalement revenue plus forte que jamais pour vous flanquer une vilaine raclée.

**Euh… Oui d'accord, mais du coup pourquoi ce nom ?**

Initialement, c'était un jeu de mot avec « Chatte-teigne », pour « Châtaigne » vous comprenez. Et puis tout le monde s'est mis à l'appeler « Miss Teigne » après que Peeves s'est mis à répandre cet affreux surnom dans les couloirs. James Potter et Sirius Black ainsi que Fred et George Weasley ont aussi grandement participé à le populariser. Ça sonnait comme une insulte. Parce qu'elle miaulait et dénonçait les asticots irrespectueux que vous êtes. Mais je me suis résigné face à la bêtise du genre Sorcier, et dans mon cœur et dans ma tête, ce n'est jamais que ma petite Châtaigne.

**Vous occupez ce poste aussi essentiel qu'il est abhorré par les élèves depuis la fin des années 1960… d'où est née cette vocation pour la conciergerie ?**

J'aime les enfants (_Il ricane :_) Ah vous y avez cru, hein ! Avouez, espèce de fiente de chouette. Peeves n'a qu'à bien se tenir, car moi aussi je suis amateur d'humour. Ma petite chatte et moi-même détestons les enfants, et encore plus ceux des Weasley. Si je pouvais enchaîner ces deux affreux jumeaux dans les cachots, croyez bien que je ferais. Non, mon prédécesseur libérait la place. C'est un emploi que l'on m'a proposé et que j'ai accepté. J'ai pris mes cliques, mes claques et ma chatte et je suis venu m'installer ici. Fin de l'histoire.

**Bon. Alors du coup pour finir, l'année dernière vous sembliez être particulièrement satisfait de la politique menée par celle que l'on nommait alors la « Grande Inquisitrice », Dolores Ombrage. Pourquoi ?**

Cette Madame Dolores Ombrage, on peut sans doute lui trouver bien des défauts, mais c'était une sacrée femme de caractère. Un peu comme ma Châtaigne. En presque quarante ans à Poudlard, je n'ai jamais vu une personne avec autant de poigne à la tête de cet établissement. Elle a eu le mérite de nous débarrasser de Peeves et surtout ces deux avortons rouquins qui égalaient tous les records de stupidité et de merdes depuis bien trop d'années. Ensuite, elle aimait les chats. Une personne qui aime ma petite Miss Teigne ne peut pas être fondamentalement mauvaise.

**Eh bien nous vous remercions Monsieur le Concierge pour cette interview des plus inspirantes et… passionnantes. On sent que vous aimez vraiment ce que vous faites : punir les autres, ça vous plaît, et c'est tant mieux. C'est important de s'épanouir dans un métier qui nous correspond !**

Cette interview a été réalisée par votre reporter dévoué,

Thomas Beurk


	20. WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI : LE TUBE

Chapitre 20.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

Numéro 178 — Mai 1997

* * *

**« WEASLEY EST NOTRE ROI », LE TUBE**

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

La Gazette de Poudlard, ça n'est pas seulement votre source principale en matière de potins ou de plaisanteries grivoises. La Gazette de Poudlard, c'est aussi une source de première main en matière de culture, et avec nous, il n'est pas interdit de faire fonctionner sa matière grise. Si vous étudiez dans cette école, vous avez forcément entendu parler du titre qui a fait fureur l'année dernière à propos du Gardien de Gryffondor. Tantôt flatté, tantôt décrié… Et si nous revenions aux origines de ce véritable tube ?

Aujourd'hui, c'est avec un grand plaisir que je m'apprête à décortiquer les paroles des deux célèbres versions de « Weasley est notre roi », à savoir celle des Serpentard et celle qui a suivi des Gryffondor. Pour m'assister dans cette tâche, deux représentants de ces nobles maisons m'apporteront toute leur expertise, afin de vous donner une analyse des plus complètes et objectives. Millicent Bulstrode est en sixième année à Serpentard, elle est une proche amie des élèves Vert et Argent ayant initié cette mode, et elle est très accessoirement mon adorable petite-amie (ndlr : on s'en fout). « _Nous ne regrettons rien_ », affirme-t-elle, « _nous avons offert au monde une véritable œuvre d'art_ ». Colin Crivey, bien que « _profondément dérangé par le ton plutôt humiliant de la première version_ » reconnaît à contre cœur un véritable « _coup de génie_ », mais assure que la version des Rouge et Or reste cependant un cran au-dessus. Eh bien… voyons cela ! Qui fait le mieux l'éloge de Ronald Weasley ?

**Weasley, Roi des Serpents : L'Analyse de Millicent**

_Weasley est un grand maladroit  
Il rate son coup à chaque fois  
Voilà pourquoi les Serpentard chantent avec joie  
Weasley est notre roi_

« _Lorsque nous disions que Weasley [était] notre roi, il s'agissait bien entendu d'ironie. S'il était le Roi, il était bien le Roi des [benêts]_ », avance la Vert et Argent. En effet, si le Lion est bien le « _Roi des animaux_ », il s'agissait de tourner ici en dérision la métaphore habituellement utilisée pour désigner le représentant de la maison de Gryffondor. Weasley, c'était alors un peu la « _lanterne __rouge__ de l'équipe_ ». Les seules personnes qu'il couronnait bien évidemment par sa maladresse, c'étaient les Serpentard. D'où le premier vers de la chanson : « _Weasley est un grand maladroit _». Aussi, on ne discernait pas bien qui de « _grand_ » ou de « _maladroit_ » était le substantif ou l'adjectif. Si l'on considérait que le gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor était « _un grand dadais_ » par ailleurs maladroit, cela permet de mettre en avant l'idée qu'il était paradoxalement « _incapable de contrôler correctement_ ». À l'inverse, si l'on considérait que « _grand_ » était un adjectif visant à quantifier sa maladresse, cela renforçait d'autant plus l'idée d'un joueur malhabile. Et en effet : « _Il [ratait] son coup à chaque fois. Voilà pourquoi les Serpentard [chantaient] avec joie. Weasley est notre roi_ ».

_Weasley est né dans un trou à rats  
Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit  
Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera  
Weasley est notre roi_

Les Serpentard, à travers Millicent, reconnaissent désormais volontiers « _le ton humiliant et rabaissant de ce second et dernier couplet_ ». Celle-ci défend avec acharnement l'idée que « _L'art, c'est de l'art (…) il parfois savoir séparer les œuvres de leur artiste ou de leur contexte (…) il faut savoir apprécier une œuvre pour son ensemble_ ». Quoi que polémique, la référence au trou à rat était tout à fait délibérée, voyez plutôt : « _Nom masculin (Figuré) : petit endroit répugnant_ » (Le Petit Merlin illustré). Les Weasley n'ont-il pas appelé eux-mêmes leur maison « _Le Terrier_ » ? J'oppose à Millicent que « _cela ne tient pas_ », car ce sont les lapins et les blaireaux qui creusent des terriers et non les rats. Elle reconnaît une erreur de leur part dans la composition de la chanson, mais ajoute que « _Les rats se reproduisent à la vitesse des Gnomes de jardin_ ». Si nous nous en tenons aux faits, les Weasley sont bien au-delà de la moyenne d'enfant par couple Sorcier britannique : 1,7.

Une autre inexactitude que nous pointons du doigt ensemble avec Millicent : le deuxième vers du deuxième couplet. Il est en effet extrêmement rare qu'un Souafle entre « _tout droit_ » dans l'un des anneaux du Gardien, et il ne s'agit jamais que d'un abus de langage pour signifier la « _rapidité déconcertante à laquelle il encaissait à l'époque de buts_ ». « _Grâce à lui c'est sûr on gagnera_ » ? Péché d'orgueil chers condisciples ! Finalement, l'histoire a donné tort aux Serpents car « _grâce à lui_ », ce sont bien les Gryffondor qui ont remporté la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons lors de l'année scolaire 1995-1996. Et c'est donc ainsi que nous en venons à la reprise Rouge et Or de la chanson à succès.

**Weasley, Roi des Griffons : L'Analyse de Colin**

_Weasley est vraiment très adroit  
Il réussit à chaque fois  
Voilà pourquoi les Gryffondor chantent avec joie  
Weasley est notre roi_

Comme dirait Baudelaire, « _[Ils nous ont] donné ta boue et [nous en avons] fait de l'or_ », commente sobrement le Gryffondor de cinquième année. Je lui demande qui est Baudelaire ; il me répond qu'il ne sait pas, mais qu'il a entendu Hermione Granger en parler dans leur salle commune. Feuilletant quelques ouvrages Moldus, je lis les mots de « _violence_ », de « _Mal_ », ou encore de « _scandale_ ». Ça avait l'air d'être quelqu'un, ce Charles. Il aurait été Serpentard à tous les coups.

L'expression « _Weasley est notre roi_ » n'a aujourd'hui plus rien de moqueur, et cet éloge-là n'a plus rien d'ironique. D'ailleurs, les Griffons affichent immédiatement la couleur : « _Weasley est vraiment très adroit_ ». En effet, passons aux faits : ce ne sont pas moins de soixante-douze arrêts que comptabilise le gardien roux sur la saison dernière. Cette année, celui-ci est d'ores et déjà parvenu à arrêter trente-six boulets de canon envoyés par l'équipe de Serpentard. S'il ne pourra égaler son record tout match confondu, il peut nettement améliorer sa moyenne par match !

_Weasley est notre roi  
Weasley est notre roi  
Avec lui, le Souafle ne passe pas  
Weasley est notre roi_

Nouvelle inexactitude en revanche — à croire que les Rouge et Or ont eux aussi trouvé leurs idées de paroles dans un paquet de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue — Weasley ne réussit certainement pas à chaque fois, et le Souafle « _passe_ » parfois. Rappelons que cette saison, il a tout de même encaissé six buts. Vous me direz, c'est relativement peu, mais rappelons qu'il n'était en état de jouer que le premier match. Six buts sur un match, c'est peu, mais ce n'est pas non plus rien ! Et puis… tout le monde sait que sa sœur lui met déjà la misère à l'entraînement.

Plus sérieusement, après le fiasco de l'expérience McLaggen, nul doute que Ronald Weasley est un joueur clé de l'équipe Rouge et Or ! Même les Serpentard meurent d'envie de chanter « _avec joie_ » et les Gryffondor pour son retour tant attendu dans la finale qui opposera samedi prochain son équipe à celle de Serdaigle. Les « _Rois de la savane_ » parviendront-ils à rattraper leur retard sur les « _Oiseaux de mauvais augure_ » ? Avec Ronald Weasley devant les anneaux, rien n'est moins sûr.

Souhaitons tous nos encouragements aux deux équipes, et, pour ce que ça vaut, la maison de Serpentard présente ses excuses au talentueux gardien Rouge et Or. Mais… après tout, un peu de chambrage n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, non ? Chacun à leur manière, les Serpents et les Griffons ont rendu hommage à un grand gardien qui aura assurément marqué l'histoire Poudlard.

Votre pacifique camarade,

Thomas Beurk


	21. LE JOUR OÙ LA CABANE A COMMENCÉ À HURLER

Chapitre 21.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

Numéro 178 — Mai 1997

* * *

**LE JOUR OÙ LA CABANE A COMMENCÉ À HURLER**

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

Voilà presque vingt ans que la Cabane hurlante s'est tue, mais les frissons courent encore parfois sur les bras, le dos, et la nuque des habitants de Pré-au-lard et des résidents du château de Poudlard. À part cette impression tenace de malaise lorsque l'on évoque le sujet ou que l'on se déplace à proximité, c'est le calme plat. Depuis l'été 1978, la vieille Cabane n'a plus hurlé. Mais quand a-t-elle commencé, au juste ? Et comment expliquer son entrée dans la légende ? Tentons ensemble de revenir aux origines de l'un des lieux hantés les plus célèbres d'Écosse.

Celle que l'on appelle désormais la « Cabane hurlante » a longtemps simplement été surnommée la « Maison abandonnée ». Construite à fin du dix-neuvième siècle par un couple de fabricants Sorciers de chaussons, Mr et Mrs Mills Converse, elle était plutôt pour l'époque une coquette demeure. Quelques années avant la Première guerre Moldue, ses propriétaires ont été contraints de fuir le pays pour les États-Unis - où ils ont par ailleurs pu continuer leur commerce et même lancer leur propre marque de chaussures - et celle-ci est depuis demeurée inhabitée. Si vous voulez mon avis, ils auraient au moins pu ranger un peu avant de partir, c'est vraiment le bordel.

**De maison abandonnée à maison close**

Déjà, à l'époque, certains habitants de Pré-au-lard eurent comme un étrange présentiment, mais ils furent beaucoup moqués car sur le moment. Je pense que la principale raison pour laquelle ces rumeurs n'étaient pas prises au sérieux était que l'on avait tendance à mettre la méfiance de ces résidents sur le compte de la paranoïa de la guerre. Avec le recul, quelque chose se tramait peut-être déjà. Pourtant, si l'on exceptait les rares cris des gamins ou des curieux qui tentaient de s'effrayer les uns les autres ou qui se faisaient peur tout seuls en trébuchant soudainement lors de leur infiltration dans la bâtisse, la Cabane n'avait pas encore poussé son premier hurlement.

Dans les années 1940, durant la Seconde guerre Moldue, la maison abandonnée est brièvement devenue maison close, et il n'était pas rare que certaines garnisons de soldats britanniques viennent se dégourdir les pattes mais pas que, aux alentours de Pré-au-lard. Pour ainsi dire, la cabane avait commencé à hurler. Passée la guerre, le calme plat est revenu, et la Cabane a vraisemblablement eu de moins en moins d'importance dans le folklore écossais.

**Du cycle mensuel au cycle menstruel ?**

Ce n'est qu'au début des années 1970 que certains commerçants de Pré-au-lard ont commencé à entendre de nouveau de véritables cris, beaucoup plus glaçants, qui fusaient au moins une fois par mois à travers la nuit noire et se résonnaient jusqu'à atteindre les collines alentour. Après l'affaire du pain maudit de Pont-Saint-Esprit de 1951 et les nombreux cas d'hallucinations qui s'étaient développés dans ce petit village du Sud de la France, on suspecta d'abord la potentialité d'intoxications alimentaires parmi les habitants des environs. Mais très vite, les soupçons se tournèrent de nouveau vers la maudite Cabane. Parfois, lorsque les courageux s'approchaient d'elle, on pouvait même percevoir les bruits sourds que vont les objets qui chutent, ou même de curieux grognements. Des objets jetés au sol ? Des hurlements stridents ? Des grognements menaçants et des lamentations sans fin ? Une fois par mois ? J'aurais bien une théorie qui tient la route mais… j'ai peur d'être persécuté par la suite par la gent féminine.

**« Fugitifs », « Esprits vengeurs », ou « Créatures magiques » ?**

Plus sérieusement, c'est aussi à cette période que des défenses auraient soudainement été érigées autour de la Cabane. Sortilèges ou aura magique ? Famille de Sorciers en difficultés financières et à la recherche d'un logement à bas coût – et pour cause, point de propriétaires pour réclamer le loyer cette vieille masure ? Enchantements magiques réalisés par des Sorciers ou des Sorcières souhaitant s'adonner à des activités par ailleurs farouchement réprimandées par les autorités ? Fugitifs en quête d'un endroit sûr pour échapper au Ministère mais aussi aux Détraqueurs ? Esprits vengeurs souhaitant annihiler toute notre civilisation ? Ou peut-être, et c'est selon moi la théorie la plus probable, établissement d'un nid d'une espèce de Créatures magiques particulière ? Cela expliquerait en mon humble avis les hurlements qui ont déchiré la nuit écossaise pendant près de sept ans avant de rendre à la vallée sa tranquillité d'antan à l'été 1978.

C'est en tout cas une théorie bien plus plausible que celle dont on m'a parlé hier au détour d'une conversation à la table des Serpentard pendant le petit-déjeuner : comme si un loup-garou pouvait avoir vécu pendant presque une décennie dans une vieille cabane abandonnée et sous le nez de toute une école et de tout un village Sorcier ! Et il serait devenu quoi, ce loup-garou, après son mystérieux départ de 1978 ? Professeur à Poudlard ? Laissez-moi rire.

Nombreux sont les curieux qui tentent désormais d'approcher la vieille bâtisse pour discerner ce qui serait à même de constituer un événement, mais la seule chose perceptible désormais est le hurlement du vent entre les planches branlantes du bâtiment.

Votre dévoué reporter,

Thomas Beurk


	22. QUE SONT DEVENUS LES SCROUTTS ?

Chapitre 22.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

Numéro 178 — Mai 1997

* * *

**QUE SONT DEVENUS LES SCROUTTS ?**

Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs,

Le mois dernier, nous avions ouvert au public la Volière propre à la Gazette de Poudlard dans l'objectif de donner enfin la parole aux lecteurs afin de répondre non seulement à leurs effusions d'admiration mais aussi à l'une de leur question, triée sur le volet. L'une de vos lettres a finalement particulièrement retenu mon attention :

« _Cher Thomas,_

_Je me permets de te contacter car quelque chose me préoccupe tout particulièrement depuis quelques temps (…) Tu es divinement sexy (…) Depuis la fin du Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers il y a deux ans, il n'y a apparemment plus de traces des Scroutts à pétard qui nous avaient été présentés en cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques et que nous voyions parfois déambuler dans le parc ou dans les enclos du Professeur Rubeus Hagrid. Que penser de cette disparition ?_

_Curieuse et inquiète,  
Orla Quirke_

»

Avant toute chose, je ne suis plus cœur à prendre. Ensuite, si vous croyez que j'ai sélectionné ce courrier pour les mots doux glissés au son sein, vous n'avez peut-être pas tout à fait tort. Plus sérieusement, la rédaction s'est elle aussi inquiétée quant au destin qu'avaient pu connaître ces pauvres créatures. Pour rappel, les hybridations sont en principe interdites par le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Leur départ n'est donc pas si surprenant que cela, mais le flou qui demeure quant au sort qui leur a été réservé soulève bien des questions. Migration ? Déplacement forcé ? Extinction ? Certaines rumeurs suggèrent même qu'il resterait quelques spécimens désormais à l'état sauvage dans la Forêt interdite. Nous sommes allés investiguer sur le terrain.

**Une « croissance incontrôlable » et des « comportements autodestructeurs »**

Mr Rubeus Hagrid, professeur de Soins aux Créatures magiques et garde-chasse de Poudlard, nous a reçu autour d'un thé dans sa cabane. Évitant soigneusement de piocher dans les biscuits durs comme les murs des cachots, je n'y suis pas allé par quatre chemins de Traverse : « Que sont devenus les Scroutts à pétard ? ». Celui-ci m'explique alors ce qu'il s'est passé depuis deux ans, et mes yeux deviennent ronds comme des Bavboules.

Si vous êtes au moins en troisième année, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ces « _petites bêtes_ » avaient rapidement triplé de volume seulement quelques mois après leur naissance. « _Ça a commencé avec Filius et Minerva qui se rentraient sans arrêt dans le licheur_ », se rappelle-t-il. Le professeur Flitwick et le professeur McGonagall ? Ça par exemple ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que les deux directeurs de maisons rivales se laisseraient aller à de telles chamailleries. Hagrid me détrompe, et m'explique bien qu'il parle de ses Scroutts. « _Leur donner un nom c'est les reconnaître pour ce qu'ils sont (…) des individus à part entière, vous comprenez ?_ ». Et pourquoi pas un Norvégien à crête appelé Norbert tant que vous y êtes ? En grandissant et en atteignant « _plus d'un mètre, pour un spécimen comme Quirinus_ », les Scroutts n'ont pas tardé à se marcher dessus et à se montrer violent les uns envers les autres jusqu'à… s'entretuer. « Si la légende veut que certains se soient échappés dans la Forêt pour y trouver refuge, je suis au regret de vous apprendre que mes petites bestioles chéries ont toutes trépassé les unes après les autres.

**Instables car hybrides**

Le moment qui a le plus marqué notre garde-chasse reste sans doute la mort précipitée de Cuthbert. « _Cuthbert, le Scroutt-star de la dernière épreuve Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers, s'en est allé dans mes bras_ », se lamente le demi-Géant en se mouchant avec un gros torchon de cuisine. « _Son alter ego Sorcier, ou devrais-je dire fantôme, était effondré : le professeur Binns se baladait dans les couloirs tel un spectre sans plus aucune joie de vivre_ ». En même temps… non, rien. Merci pour cette analyse pertinente, Mr Hagrid. Je compatis à votre douleur. Dans les mois qui suivirent, nombreux furent ceux qui décédèrent de maladies variées, ou d'affrontements pour le moins explosifs. « _Ce sont des amours mais leur faible constitution leur joue malheureusement des tours_ », avoue à regret mon interviewé. Selon lui la dernière de l'espèce, Sibylle, s'est éteinte en décembre dernier. En effet, instable car hybride, elle n'aurait pas supporté le « _rude hiver_ » et serait simplement morte de « _maux de ventre_ » et d'une « _[évacuation des selles] qui aurait mal tourné_ ». Tous les élèves conviés au repas de Noël du professeur Slughorn comprennent et compatissent.

Je rentre finalement de la cabane de Rubeus Hagrid avec des réponses mais aussi avec un terrible pincement au cœur. Si leurs petites explosions surprises ne me manqueront pas, c'est avec tristesse que j'ai appris ce qu'il peut arriver de pire à une Créature magique. Prenez soin de vos animaux et évitez le plus possible les hybridations car vous leur épargnerez bien des soucis de santé.

Votre dévoué reporter mais surtout  
Votre camarade touché,

Thomas Beurk


	23. IL PLEURE SUR POUDLARD

Chapitre 23.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

Numéro 179 — Juin 1997

* * *

**IL PLEURE SUR POUDLARD**

Aujourd'hui, il pleure sur Poudlard.

Les joues sont trempées car le plafond se fait capricieux — mais pas seulement. Hier soir, la tour d'Astronomie a été frappée par la foudre et tous les résidents de ce château en restent encore sidérés. Un coup de tonnerre énorme est venu balayer la tant attendue vague de chaleur estivale. Après les cris et les sanglots nocturnes, le silence est devenu roi. Ce matin de juin, les mots peinent à passer les lèvres et c'est comme le calme après la tempête. Mais ce n'est qu'une tranquillité de surface, la raison de ce silence n'étant jamais que la faiblesse des mots pour évoquer l'horreur qui nous a tous étreints. Un calme de façade, car les visages restent soucieux et dans les cœurs c'est encore le chaos. Prudence. Garde aux inondations et aux débordements d'émotions.

Un vent de tristesse s'est abattu sur toute la Grande Salle à l'heure du petit-déjeuner depuis le coin sud de la table des Poufsouffle, et il n'a pas tardé à atteindre les trois autres longues tables alignées avec celle des Jaune et Noir. Les alizés ne nous épargnent pas. Ils soufflent par grosses bourrasques sur les visages défaits et les yeux rougis des Gryffondor — gare aux conjonctivites. Les cumulonimbus se déplacent par milliers par-delà les têtes des Aiglons, et leur ombre portée se fait pesante. Il y a de l'électricité statique dans l'air. Les regards se font un peu accusateurs de la table des Serdaigle pour celle des Serpentard, mais si je devais vous donner un conseil pour résister à la saison cyclonique qui va s'abattre sans discontinuer sur nous tous durant les prochains mois, ce serait de rester solidaires, de rester unis. Et pas d'amalgame. La tourmente a ravagé tous les cœurs et toutes les têtes du château, sans exception. Par pitié ne faites pas pleuvoir d'insultes aujourd'hui, la pression atmosphérique n'en serait que plus insupportable. Alerte éruption d'humeurs à la table des Vert et Argent. Parole de Serpent, ils sont certainement tout aussi bouleversés que leurs condisciples mais le dissimulent juste un peu mieux. À tous, gare à la spirale dépressionnaire. Il fait humide et le mercure est au plus bas.

Refroidissement notable à la table des professeurs. Il y a assez d'absents pour qu'ils soient remarqués. Tous ne sont pas blancs comme neige, et depuis cette nuit la grêle semble s'abattre sans répit sur les membres de l'équipe professorale : tout ce qu'ils auront mis des années à construire a été ravagé en un éclair par le déluge. La confiance, la sécurité de leurs élèves, l'amitié. Pulvérisées dans les grondements de l'orage. Les regards sont voilés et les éclaircis semblent encore loin.

L'épisode orageux devrait se terminer… un jour, peut-être. Difficile de prendre la température. Les bulletins ne sont pas encore tombés. Toute prévision pour les jours à venir s'avérerait périlleuse. Hier, Albus Dumbledore est mort et Poudlard ne s'en remet pas.

Thomas Beurk


	24. POURQUOI LE CIEL EST BLEU ?

Chapitre 24.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

Numéro 179 — Juin 1997

* * *

**POURQUOI LE CIEL EST BLEU ?**

Mes très chers lecteurs,

De toutes les questions que vous m'avez posées ces dernières semaines — « Quel est le mot de passe pour la Salle de bain des Préfets ? », « Je peux avoir une réduc' sur la prochaine édition ? »,« Padma a-t-elle couché avec Dean ? », « Severus Rogue a-t-il vraiment tué Dumbledore ? » — la seule qui a retenu mon attention pour la rubrique qui nous intéresse en ce jour était celle que je me posais depuis toujours en mon for intérieur.

Aujourd'hui, C'est pas Sorcier revient avec la participation toute exclusive du prodige Serdaigle de septième année : on ne présente plus Eddie Carmichael. Rappelons tout de même qu'il a obtenu 9 Optimal à ses BUSE et qu'il vise sans doute tout autant pour ses ASPIC de cette année. C'est donc en toute confiance que je me suis tourné vers un des plus grands intellectuels de l'établissement pour que nous construisions ensemble cet article de vulgarisation. Celui-ci n'a pas tardé à éclairer ma lanterne quand je l'ai questionné quant à un phénomène physique qui me fascinait beaucoup. La question sur laquelle nous nous sommes penchés était la suivante :

**Pourquoi le ciel est bleu ?**

Eh bien oui. Ne vous-êtes vous jamais vous-mêmes posé la question ? Pourquoi le ciel est-il bleu ? Je n'y connais rien en ciel… Le ciel c'est du vide, c'est de l'air. C'est… immatériel. Et pourtant… À croire qu'il est devenu bleu comme par magie ! Quoi que « _peu intuitive pour des Sorciers qui ne s'intéressent pas à la physique Moldue_ », la réponse est « _plus simple qu'il n'y paraît_ », me confie rapidement Eddie, de sa voix de velours. Alors je me laisse rapidement porter par son explication.

Partons d'un constat simple : c'est la lumière du Soleil qui nous éclaire, après être passée à travers d'une enveloppe gazeuse entourant la planète et appelée atmosphère. Imaginez un peu : sans l'atmosphère qui entoure notre planète, le ciel serait noir, totalement noir. Je vous vois déjà vous tirer les cheveux et gémir que vous n'y comprenez rien, mais attendez un peu. Cette atmosphère dont je vous parle est donc essentiellement composée d'air, lui-même composé de molécules, de poussières, et de minuscules gouttes d'eau. Jusque-là, vous suivez ? Bien, revenons-en au Soleil. C'est le Soleil qui nous éclaire, donc, de sa lumière. La lumière que nous envoie le Soleil est blanche. Cela veut donc dire qu'elle constituée de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel : le rouge, l'orange, le jaune, le vert, le bleu, l'indigo, le violet, et toutes leurs nuances. Eddie suggère aux nés-Moldus de « penser à la pochette de l'album _The Dark Side of The Moon_, de Pink Floyd ». Euh, oui, faites ce qu'il dit. C'est bon, on continue ?

Accrochez-vous bien parce que ça va secouer : une couleur est une longueur d'onde. Ah non, retenez vos hurlements, vous m'aviez promis de ne pas paniquer ! Lorsque l'on dit qu'une couleur est une longueur d'onde, on fait en fait référence à la distance entre deux lumières de cette couleur. Les rayons de vos sortilèges seront par-là plus ou moins « épais » en fonction de leur couleur. Vous voyez, ça n'était pas si terrible à accepter. Si je vous apprends dès maintenant que les bleus sont les couleurs qui ont la plus courte des longueurs d'onde, vous voyez le rapport ? Non ? Si le bleu a une longueur d'onde courte, cela signifie que la lumière bleue a statistiquement plus de chances de rentrer en collision avec une molécule de l'atmosphère lorsqu'elle la traverse. Et, si c'est le cas, et qu'un rayon est amené à rentrer en collision avec une des molécules de l'atmosphère, celui-ci sera en quelques sortes dispersé dans l'atmosphère, comme retenu dans l'enveloppe gazeuse qui englobe la terre. De fait, à nos yeux, le ciel sera rendu bleu.

Je remercie mon invité et je me presse de mettre en forme mes notes pour vous faire part de ce que je viens de découvrir. La physique Moldue est tout simplement une petite merveille !

Votre reporter ébahi,

Thomas Beurk


	25. LETTRE OUVERTE : QUE PENSER ! ?

Chapitre 25.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

Numéro 179 — Juin 1997

* * *

**LETTRE OUVERTE : « QUE PENSER...?! »**

_Chers camarades,_

_Les événements de ces dernières semaines en ont certes bouleversé plus d'un, mais cela ne saurait en aucune façon justifier l'hypocrisie et l'injustice dont certains et certaines font preuve à l'égard d'une certaine catégorie d'élèves au sein de cet établissement. Il est vrai que, depuis des années, une rivalité malsaine opposait déjà les Vert et Argent aux trois autres maisons. Si ces derniers s'amusaient à nourrir cette féroce et traditionnelle opposition — et que tous ne sont certainement pas excusables pour les propos insultants, tenus publiquement ou non, et les comportements irrespectueux adoptés à l'égard d'autres élèves, qu'ils soient ou non de leur maison, tout au long de leur scolarité — ils n'en restent pas moins pour la majorité des élèves des personnes droites dans leurs robes et dignes de respect._

_Je sais que vous savez de quoi je vous parle, chers camarades, et je ne vais pas tourner plus longtemps autour du jus de citrouille. Puisqu'il faut dire les choses, disons-les clairement : depuis que le directeur de l'établissement est décédé, les Serpentard font l'objet d'un acharnement sans précédent._

_Que penser lorsque l'on se met subitement à isoler sciemment tous les élèves dans les cachots sous le prétexte d'un principe de précaution ? Le professeur Severus Rogue fut certes pendant des années le directeur de cette maison, et Drago Malefoy fut également l'un des Serpents les plus expressifs et les plus infects de toute l'école, mais comment désormais oser rejeter la faute sur l'ensemble des élèves qu'abrite cette ancienne et honorable maison ? Car de toutes les valeurs que celle-ci prétend prôner, l'intolérance, la violence et la cruauté n'en font certainement pas partie. Prétendez-vous punir les responsables du départ d'un des plus grands Sorciers de la communauté magique en harcelant des innocents ?_

_Que penser lorsque Paul Vaisey, Serpentard de cinquième année, finit du jour au lendemain à l'infirmerie, le corps couvert de brûlures et de coupures d'origine magique suite à une violente agression au détour d'un couloir du troisième étage ? Lorsque la seule justification donnée par les Gryffondor de quatrième année directement concernés soit sa répartition dans la mauvaise maison lorsqu'il avait onze ans ?_

_Que penser lorsqu'une pétition commence à circuler chez les Serdaigle de sixième année — puisqu'il faut les citer — pour que Mike Urquhart soit destitué de son rôle de capitaine et pour que l'équipe de Serpentard soit suspendue de toute compétition sportive dans les mois et années à venir ? Lorsque la motivation semble relever davantage d'un mauvais esprit sportif que d'autre chose ?_

_Que penser lorsque l'on menace Astoria Greengrass de lui retirer son Boulurlard d'or si durement gagné en avril dernier ? En quoi la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, si dramatique qu'elle soit, pourrait-elle soudain remettre en cause son immense mérite ? Sa qualité de Sorcière ? Sa qualité de joueuse ? Êtes-vous bien sûrs, chers camarades, qu'ainsi justice soit faite ? Ou est-ce seulement le parfait prétexte pour déverser gratuitement votre rancœur et votre peine sur des personnes qui n'ont jamais eu que l'audace — et visiblement le tort — de continuer à vivre sous vos yeux ?_

_Que penser lorsque la rédaction de la Gazette de Poudlard est brusquement contactée anonymement par une dizaine de hiboux grands-ducs au surlendemain de l'affaire afin d'évincer l'un de ses plus talentueux stagiaires, Thomas Beurk ? Lorsque l'on souhaite contraindre à la démission l'une des plumes les plus prometteuses de ces dernières années alors que celle-ci appelait au contraire dès le lendemain des événements à la lucidité et à la solidarité ?_

_Que penser lorsque l'on décide soudainement de couvrir de mépris et d'humilier des première année qui n'ont jamais rien demandé à personne ? Pour vous, très chers camarades qui vous serez sans aucun doute reconnus à travers ces mots, je n'ai qu'une question : n'avez-vous donc pas honte ? N'êtes-vous pas indignes vous-mêmes d'appartenir à cette école lorsque vous en détruisez tout ce qu'elle peut avoir de magique pour une partie de ses élèves ?_

_Que penser de votre comportement abject, chers camarades ? J'ai une myriade de noms et de prénoms qui me viennent à l'esprit, car je sais qui vous êtes, et tout le monde sait qui vous êtes, mais je ne rentrerai pas ce jeu immonde du harcèlement et de la persécution. Je ne participerai pas à cette culture de la haine et de la culpabilisation. Je me contenterai de la dénoncer. Votre colère vous appartient, chers camarades, mais il vous appartient aussi de savoir ne pas la déverser sur des innocents._

_Vous savez au plus profond de vous si c'est à vous que je m'adresse aujourd'hui, chers camarades. Vous savez au plus profond de votre corps, de votre cœur, et de votre tête, que ce que vous faites est lâche, chers Gryffondor ; injuste, chers Poufsouffle ; illogique, chers Serdaigle. Les élèves de Serpentard sont des élèves de Poudlard au même titre que vous. Bouleversés par les événements inattendus et inédits de ces dernières semaines, ils le sont tout autant que vous. N'oubliez jamais que personne n'a le monopole de la souffrance, et que le déchirement est d'autant plus dur pour eux que ceux qui les ont trahis n'étaient pas leurs adversaires de toujours, mais bel et bien leurs camarades et amis._

_Que penser de vous si vous attribuez la responsabilité de votre peine à d'autres victimes ?_

_Que penser pour l'avenir si vous ravagez déjà ce qu'il reste du fragile présent ?_

_Signé : Une élève, révoltée_


	26. REVEND COGNARD, BON ÉTAT

Chapitre 26.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

Numéro 179 — Juin 1997

* * *

**REVEND COGNARD, BON ÉTAT**

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

L'année touche à _vous_ et vous ne tarderez pas à bientôt rentrer chez _sa fin_. Pour certains, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que vous fréquentez Poudlard. Pour d'autres, nous nous reverrons l'année prochaine. Dans tous les cas, voici venir la traditionnelle _vente_ des _valses_ d'occasion de fin d'année ! Ne manquez pas non plus à la page suivante de ce numéro les petites annonces et diverses recherches de vos condisciples.

* * *

**Cognard en ivoire — Comme neuf**

Pour les amoureux de Quidditch et de beaux objets. Vendu dans son coffret serti d'émeraude et d'aigue-marine. Quittant mon poste de _Serpentard_ au sein de l'équipe de _gardiens_ pour de nouveaux horizons et ne pouvant conserver toutes mes affaires dans mon futur appartement, je me sépare de quelques objets avant mon entrée dans la vie active. Ce Cognard peut atteindre sans souci les 100 km/h et peut s'avérer dévastateur pour qui ne sait pas vraiment s'en servir. _Averti_ à un public _destiné_.

Prix d'achat : 18 Gallions, négociable.

Contactez Miles Bletchley, septième année, Serpentard

* * *

**Le Monstrueux livre des Monstres — Occasion**

Nous nous séparons à regret du livre déjà culte de Soins aux Créatures magiques après trois ans de bons et loyaux services. Pour les élèves _dotés_ de connaissances et _avides_ d'un grand sens de l'humour. Penser à sortir régulièrement la _tête_ et à la tenir à distance de votre _bête_. Personnes sérieuses s'abstenir. P.S. : les gants et la laisse sont fournis avec le manuel.

Prix d'achat : 100 Balles, 1 Mars.

Contactez _Dean Seamus_ et _Thomas Finnigan_, sixième année, Gryffondor

* * *

**Chaussettes Jaune et Noir, taille 35 — Jamais portées**

Comme la plupart des gens _j'adore_ marcher pieds nus et _je déteste_ ma maison ! C'est pour cette raison que mon oncle m'a offert pour Noël une magnifique paire d'_Elfes de maison_ aux couleurs de Poufsouffle et à l'effigie de _chaussettes_. En pleine croissance, j'ai malheureusement beaucoup grandi des pieds depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus et la pointure ne correspond pas.

Prix d'achat : la garantie qu'elles seront appréciées à leur juste valeur.

Contactez Rose Zeller, deuxième année, Poufsouffle

* * *

**Bavboules de compétition — Occasion**

Accessoires sportifs usés mais de très belle facture. Kit de quarante Bavboules personnalisables. Grâce à elles, j'ai été quadruple vainqueur du Boulurlard d'Or qui récompense le meilleur joueur de la saison à Poudlard, de ma _sixième_ à ma _troisième_ année ! Je peux vous conseiller aussi en matière de stratégie si vous allongez la monnaie.

Prix d'achat : 6 _Non_, _Gallions_ négociable.

Contactez Marcus Belby, septième année, Serdaigle

* * *

**Énergie — À revendre**

Je. Suis. Plus. Actif. Qu'une. Pile. Ékléktic. Et j'ai. De. L'énergie. À revendre. Au point que. Je. Pourrais. Fournir. Autant. D'Éklékticité. Que. Toute. Une. Centrale. Nukléaire. De. Moldus. Je suis. Sur-Sur-Sur-VOLTÉ.

Prix d'achat : 3 Mor-Mor-Mornilles (ou Échange à préciser)

Contactez Thomas _Serpentard_, cinquième année, _Beurk_

* * *

Pardonnez-moi pour cet article, mais ma nouvelle _Papote_ à _Plume_ s'est avérée défectueuse. Je l'ai rachetée auprès d'un septième année comme gage _d'une nouvelle farce et attrape_, mais il s'agit visiblement _de sérieux et de qualité_ de la part des jumeaux Weasley.

_Vous_ à _bien_,

Bhomas Teurk


	27. RACHÈTE COGNARD, BON ÉTAT

Chapitre 27.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

Numéro 179 — Juin 1997

* * *

**RACHÈTE COGNARD, BON ÉTAT**

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

Après la traditionnelle rubrique des « occasions » à la page précédente du numéro de juin de votre Gazette de Poudlard, voici venir celle des « petites annonces ». Vous avez des choses à donner ou à vendre et vous voulez savoir si cela pourrait correspondre avec les envies d'un membre de l'école ? Au contraire, vous recherchez vous-même quelque chose et vous voulez le faire partager ?

À la recherche d'objets de la vie de tous les jours ? D'objets de collection ? D'objets perdus ? D'accessoires de Quidditch ? De manuels pour l'année prochaine ? De quelqu'un pour partager votre vie ? De cours particuliers de Métamorphose ? D'un bon chocolat chaud ? De scones bien savoureux ? De tout et de rien ? N'hésitez pas à nous écrire, cette page est faite pour vous !

* * *

**Cherche**** : Aide aux devoirs BUSE**

Passant en cinquième année l'année prochaine, je suis à la recherche d'un soutien hebdomadaire de la part d'un ou d'une élève qui sera en sixième ou en septième année en septembre prochain pour préparer plus sereinement mes examens. Difficultés particulières en Potions et en Arithmancie. Recherche prioritairement des élèves ayant obtenu au moins un O dans une de ces deux BUSE. Évidemment rémunéré, prix à négocier.

Par : Ritchie Coote, quatrième année, Gryffondor

* * *

**Cherche**** : Un peu de courage**

Est-ce que je pourrais emprunter un peu de l'audace des Bouffondor pour avouer mon amour à la fille que j'aime ? L'année prochaine elle ne sera plus là. Je dois tenter le tout pour le tout. Peut-être lui écrire une lettre ? Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour ce genre de choses.

Par : Anonyme, sixième année

* * *

**Cherche**** : Cognard de collection**

En matériaux précieux de préférence. Ou modèle ancien désormais introuvable en magasin. Bon état. Quelqu'un aurait-il par le plus grand des hasards un tel objet en sa possession ? Mon père tenant un magasin d'Antiquités dans l'Impasse Vaporeuse (Belfast, IRL), nous sommes prêts à racheter le moindre de vos objets de ce type au prix fort. Budget conséquent. Pas sérieux s'abstenir.

Par : Orla Quirke, troisième année, Serdaigle

* * *

**Cherche**** : Crapaud**

Mon ami Neville a encore perdu le sien. L'amphibien coquin s'est encore fait la malle. Trevor est un crapaud calamite mesurant sept centimètres et pesant environ neuf cents grammes. Signe distinctif : son dos est traversé par une ligne médiane jaune, discontinue lorsqu'elle arrive entre ses deux yeux. Attention, il fuit lorsqu'on l'appelle par son nom. Ne pas le toucher, contacter immédiatement les autorités compétentes (Pomona Chourave, Horace Slughorn, ou son propriétaire).

Par : Hannah Abbot, sixième année, Poufsouffle

* * *

**Cherche**** : Balai d'occasion**

J'aimerais passer les sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison l'année prochaine. Né-Moldu, j'ai découvert ce sport cette année et j'en suis tombé amoureux. Petit budget mais grande motivation. Toutes marques acceptées ! Aucun modèle n'est écarté. J'aimerais juste avoir mon propre matériel et m'élancer enfin dans les airs.

Par : Oistin Prendeville, première année, Serdaigle

* * *

**Cherche**** : Papier bulle pour passer le temps**

Fils unique, mes étés sont longs. J'ai entendu parler du « papier bulle » en cours d'Étude des Moldus et le principe a l'air vraiment génial. Ne pouvant me procurer un tel objet sous le nez de mes parents, je fais appel à votre bonté et à la solidarité inter-maisons pour m'aider à mettre la main sur un tel trésor !

Par : Graham Pritchard, troisième année, Serpentard

* * *

En espérant que chacun puisse finalement trouver son bonheur. N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil aux ventes de l'article précédent, peut-être serez-vous surpris ! Je suis personnellement à la recherche d'une BUSE de Sortilèges, mais après le désastre de mon examen, je n'ai plus beaucoup d'espoirs.

Bien à vous,

Thomas Beurk


	28. DES VUES DE L'ESPRIT ?

Chapitre 28.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

Numéro 179 — Juin 1997

* * *

**DES VUES DE L'ESPRIT ?**

Mes très chers lecteurs, mes très chères lectrices,

Si vous pensiez pouvoir vivre dans le secret pendant votre scolarité à Poudlard, c'était sans compter sur les plus grosses commères de l'école. Non, je ne parle pas de mon groupe d'amis et de moi-même, mais bien des fantômes de l'établissement. Le spectre de nouvelles rumeurs a commencé à peser sur l'école, et il est mon devoir de répéter ce qui m'a été confié.

Si l'alerte postée par Hannah Abbot dans la Gazette il y a quelques jours n'a pas donné suite, c'est parce que le crapaud calamite de Neville Londubat est tout simplement resté introuvable, et pour cause : comment quiconque aurait pu croiser son chemin quand on sait où il s'était finalement enfui ? Mimi Geignarde m'a glissé sur le ton de la confidence que lors de l'un de ses parachutages-surprise au sein du lac de Poudlard suite à un tirage de chasse inopiné, celle-ci s'est retrouvée parmi diverses créatures aquatiques, dont… le batracien manquant. Il a été par la suite formellement identifié selon les descriptions qu'elle en a faites à son propriétaire Rouge et Or : « _une ligne jaune semblait séparer son dos en deux, mais le dessin devenait plus irrégulier à l'approche de ses yeux globuleux_ », raconte Mimi. Si le crapaud a été retrouvé, celui-ci a aussitôt repris la fuite car il ne souhaite visiblement plus de sa captivité. Après tout : ne tente-t-il pas de s'enfuir des mains de son propriétaire depuis sa première année au château ? Je me suis aussitôt rendu aux côtés du Gryffondor pour recueillir ses réactions à chaud : « _(…) Beaucoup d'émotion, bien sûr (…) Mais le soulagement surtout de savoir que Trevor va bien, et qu'il s'épanouit là où il est désormais (…) Même si c'est loin de moi _». Tout est bien qui finit bien.

Après les suspicions de ces dernières semaines, Dean Thomas et Padma Patil auraient été aperçus en train de rentrer dans une salle mystérieuse « _dissimulée dans un renfoncement d'un mur du septième étage_ », au petit matin. Le fantôme qui m'a rapporté cette information souhaite rester anonyme, mais il m'annonce tout de suite la couleur : « _Dévoré par la curiosité, j'ai traversé brièvement et discrètement le mur pour jeter un œil_ ». J'insiste un peu, et il confesse : « _Oui, bon, j'ai carrément jeté les deux yeux_ ». Ne pouvant s'empêcher de surenchérir, il rajoute tout de même finalement : « _Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une élève de ma maison pourrait s'adonner à de telles… activités !_ ». Il ne faisait de toute manière guère de doute sur les raisons de la présence de la Préfète de Serdaigle au sein de l'établissement, car elle avait été retirée de l'école le lendemain de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. La jeune fille est visiblement passée à autre chose depuis longtemps avec Smith et Urquhart (en revanche si ces deux-là ne se bécotent pas dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch, je peux manger mon Choixpeau !). Le Gryffondor semble quant à lui avoir oublié la jolie poursuiveuse de Gryffondor, qui a même su s'improviser attrapeuse victorieuse il y a quelques semaines. On souffle d'ailleurs que la benjamine Weasley aurait retrouvé l'amour dans les bras d'un certain Survivant. « _Mais_ », me confie Nick-quasi-sans-tête lorsque je le questionne à ce propos pour avoir un tableau d'ensemble, « _les récents événements [auraient] précipité la rupture du couple star_ ». Nous voilà un peu déçus par la romance tant attendue.

Enfin, sur une note un peu moins légère, le professeur Sibylle Trelawney a été aperçue il y a deux nuits de cela par le Moine Gras tout en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Marchant en rond, sans but précis, celle-ci répétait à voix haute d'un air absent « _quelques types d'incantations_ » et se répandait en excuses auprès du défunt directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Dans l'obscurité fusaient des bouts de phrase comme : « _Les cartes savaient_ », « _Je l'avais prédit_ », ou encore « _La tour frappée par la foudre… par la foudre_ ». Secouant la tête d'un air désolé, le fantôme me confirme qu'elle avait tout l'air d'être sous un sortilège de confusion. « _[Celle-ci] avait le regard perdu dans le vide_ » et quand je me suis approché pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, elle n'avait plus aucune idée de comment elle était arrivée au sommet de la Tour qui était opposée à la sienne. Escortée par celui-ci jusqu'à l'infirmerie, elle s'est rapidement remise d'aplomb auprès de Mrs Pomfresh, qui m'a avoué par la suite que notre cher professeur de Divination n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. Nous nous inquiétions fortement pour Mrs Trelawney qui, depuis les pressions monstres qu'elle a subies l'année passée de la part de la Grande Inquisitrice, Dolores Ombrage, sombre toujours plus dans les brumes de sa conscience et de ses tourments. Nous lui souhaitons un prompt rétablissement, qu'elle revienne vite nous lire des avenirs désastreux au fond des tasses de thé. Au moins, nous savons ainsi qu'elle se porte bien.

Sans l'ombre d'un doute, les informations que je vous rapporte ici n'étaient pas que des vues de l'esprit, mais bel et bien des visions réelles et crédibles des Esprits. À très vite pour de nouveaux scoops et ragots ! Et rappelez-vous : vous l'aurez lu dans la _Gazette de Poudlard_.

Votre dévoué reporter,

Thomas Beurk


	29. LE DRAME DE LA CABANE HURLANTE

Chapitre 29.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

**L'ÉDITION SPÉCIALE qui n'est PAS pour tous les élèves !**

* * *

**DERRIÈRE LE SILENCE DE LA CABANE HURLANTE, LE DRAME**

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

Chers curieux, chers complotistes,

En mai dernier, dans l'édition régulière, nous évoquions ensemble l'histoire de la Cabane de Pré-au-lard, dite la « Cabane hurlante », ainsi que quelques théories visant à expliquer les cris et sanglots entendus à plusieurs reprises tout au long du siècle passé, et en particulier dans les années 1970. Suite à la parution de cet article dans l'édition numéro 178, j'ai été contacté par plusieurs Sorciers fréquentant depuis plusieurs décennies le village, et plus particulièrement l'un de ses pubs : les Trois Balais.

Refuge pour sans-abri ? Cachette pour fugitifs ? Ancienne maison close rouverte ? Terrier pour une colonie de Créatures magiques ? Esprits vengeurs désireux d'annihiler toute notre civilisation ? Les trois piliers de bar ont tranché : la Cabane hurlante était en réalité un Sorcier métamorphosé par erreur, incapable de reprendre sa forme originelle, qui a agonisé pendant sept longues années.

**L'analyse d'experts en Métamorphose humaine ?**

Pour ces trois habitués de Pré-au-lard, c'est en effet l'explication la plus plausible aux événements survenus dans les années 1970. Le premier homme* explique, avec de grands gestes pour me permettre de visualiser aux mieux ses propos, que les cris — « _les véritables hurlements, hein, pas juste le craquement des planches ou les [prostituées] de la Seconde guerre, quoi qu'elles en aient fait, du boucan (…)_ » — ont commencé un soir de Pleine Lune. « _Comme par hasard_ », si l'on ouvre l'édition de 1968 du Manuel de métamorphose avancée, il est recommandé à la page « Se métamorphoser en élément architectural » de réaliser sa transformation à la Pleine Lune. « _Je tiens à rappeler que j'ai eu un O à mon ASPIC de Métamorphose_ », avance le deuxième homme*, de la Bièraubeurre coulant encore le long de son menton. Il hoquette. « _Ou peut-être était-ce à celle de Potions (…) j'aimais déjà faire des mélanges à l'époque_ ». Alors que Madame Rosmerta lui ressert un verre il fronce les sourcils et surenchérit : « _C'était dans les années 1930, je ne sais plus trop (…) Merci pour le whisky pur feu, Rosmerta, tu peux déjà m'en préparer un autre_ ».

Ébahi par ce que je viens d'apprendre car, alcool mis à part, ces débuts d'explication tiennent la route, je m'en retourne vers le troisième Sorcier*, celui-là même qui a décidé les autres à me contacter. Il me glisse dans l'oreille : « _Vous savez, moi (…) J'ai approché cette maudite cabane une fois, en mars 1973, et elle m'a parlé..._ ».

**Un appel à l'aide sans ambiguïté**

Lorsque je lui demande de m'en dire plus, les détails avec lesquels il me décrit la scène me surprennent énormément. S'approchant de l'entrée de la Cabane malgré les grognements et les cris déchirant l'air — c'est une « _délicieuse_ » liqueur de café qui lui avait fait oublier toute crainte quelques minutes plus tôt — il se décide alors à coller son oreille à la porte de bois. C'est alors qu'une petite voix , « _celle d'un môme qui n'avait pas encore mué, peut-être douze ou treize ans grand maximum_ », s'est adressée à lui. Ce qu'elle lui aurait dit, celui-ci s'en rappelle très distinctement : « _Aidez-moi, depuis des mois je ne fais plus qu'un avec cette Cabane, je vais finir par perdre la tête ou la vie_ ». Abasourdi, comprenant que le garçon ne « _faisait plus qu'un_ » avec le bois, il dégaine sa baguette et tente d'annuler la Métamorphose… Mais le maléfice ne fut jamais levé.

Lorsqu'il retourne sur les lieux le lendemain matin, se disant que, peut-être, son esprit lui aura joué des tours et qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un garçonnet _enfermé_ dans la Cabane et non _fondu_ en elle, il n'y a plus de trace de personne. La voix s'est comme évaporée. Et elle n'est revenue ensuite que chaque mois, comme elle le faisait au début, durant la Pleine Lune. « _C'est le propre de ce sortilège, il ne se manifeste qu'à la Pleine Lune_ », insiste le deuxième homme, le « _grand spécialiste_ ». Avec le temps, les cris « _d'agonie (…) c'étaient des cris d'agonie_ » sont devenus plus graves, preuve que même dans sa forme de bois l'adolescent continuait de grandir. Puis, à l'été 1978, la Cabane s'est finalement tue. Les clients des Trois Balais l'ont interprété comme « _le trépas définitif du pauvre garçon resté métamorphosé en Cabane_ ». Le premier homme* se dit « _soulagé_ » que sa souffrance ait enfin été interrompue, même si cela « _a dû se payer au prix de sa vie_ ». Si Madame Rosmerta lève les yeux au ciel, les miens sont baignés de larmes.

**S'agissait-il de l'un des disparus de la Première guerre Sorcière ?**

En raison de la terreur que faisait régner Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer le nom et ses fidèles à cette époque, cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi la disparition d'un enfant au début des années 1970 n'aura pas retenu plus d'attention que cela. Sans doute le nom du pauvre enfant figure-t-il parmi la liste des victimes disparues durant la Première guerre des Sorciers ? « _C'est triste_ », déclarent les trois hommes de concert. C'était « _à coup sûr, un gosse de Poudlard qui aura raté son coup_ ». Malheureusement, ça ne serait pas la première fois que des expériences d'élèves auraient mal tourné. Nous en profitons pour rappeler à tous les jeunes qui nous lisent que la magie est quelque chose qui s'acquiert graduellement, et qu'il faut toujours s'armer de prudence et de patience avant de s'exercer à des sortilèges plus élaborés. En particulier en ce qui concerne la Métamorphose humaine, qui peut avoir des conséquences absolument dramatiques. Le Cabane hurlante en est peut-être le plus terrible exemple.

Prenez soin de vous.

Votre dévoué reporter,

Thomas Beurk

*_Tous les intervenants ont été anonymisés à mon initiative_


	30. QUELLE BANDE DE BUSE(S) !

Chapitre 30.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

Hors-Série — Été 1997

* * *

**QUELLE BANDE DE BUSE(S) !**

Chers cancres, chères têtes,

Chers élèves, chers professeurs,

Pour votre plus grand plaisir et comme chaque année pour l'édition de juin de la Gazette de Poudlard, les perles des copies de BUSE sont mises à l'honneur. La rédaction a mis les petits plats dans les grands pour vous proposer un succulent festin. Régalez-vous ! Les événements de ces dernières semaines ne doivent certainement pas vous empêcher de rire à gorges déployées. La vie continue, et les conneries aussi.

* * *

**Dans la famille des Buses je demande...**

* * *

**La BUSE d'****Astronomie**

Question — Quelle est la plus grosse lune de Saturne ?  
Réponse — Ma lune.

▷_ Alors, le point a été accordé ?_

* * *

**La BUSE d'****Étude des Moldus**

Question — Grâce à quel type d'énergie les téléphones marchent-il ?  
Réponse — Les téléphones ne marchent pas car ils n'ont pas de jambes.

▷_ Logique implacable._

Question — Que signifie l'expression « il y a de la friture sur la ligne » ?  
Réponse — Cela signifie simplement que l'on a grossi. En effet, nous sommes tous des grandes frites longilignes qui faisons parfois des bons bains d'huile à travers notre alimentation. Il en résulte bien entendu une peau beaucoup plus grasse et plus épaisse. Mais pas moins savoureuse !

▷ _Donnez à ce génie sa BUSE de Métaphore !_

* * *

**La BUSE d'****Histoire de la Magie**

Question — À quel âge est morte la célèbre Sorcière française, Jeanne d'Arc ?  
Réponse — Elle venait d'avoir 18 ans, elle était belle comme un enfant…

▷ _J'aurais applaudi si elle n'avait pas été brûlée vive à 19 ans. En tout cas tu maîtrises tes classiques, et ça, ça fait plaisir !_

Question — Quels camps s'opposèrent durant la révolte des Gobelins ?  
Réponse — Les Elfes et les Êtres de l'eau.

▷ _L'élève a-t-il seulement lu la question ?_

* * *

**La BUSE de ****Métamorphose**

Question — Qu'est-ce qu'un Animagus ?  
Réponse — C'est un Sorcier ou une Sorcière qui peut se transformer en Animatronique.

▷_ Excusez-moi, est-ce qu'on suit vraiment les mêmes cours à Poudlard ?_

* * *

**La BUSE de ****Potions**

Question — Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me trouver un Bézoard ?  
Réponse — Probablement dans la Réserve de Potions. Mais je demanderais votre permission avant, bien entendu.

▷_ C'est tout à ton honneur de demander la permission. Il y a des points courtoisie et on ne m'avait pas prévenu ?_

Question — Quels sont les ingrédients nécessaires pour un Polynectar bien réussi ?  
Réponse — Des sangsues, de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap, de la corne de bicorne en poudre, des chrysopes cuites durant 21 jours, du sisymbre cueilli à la pleine lune, des touffes de Polygonum, et bien entendu un élément provenant du corps de la personne dont on souhaite prendre l'apparence sont les ingrédients nécessaires mais non suffisants pour réaliser un bon mélange de Polynectar. L'ingrédient clé restant tout de même la patience, et un bon coup de fouet.

▷_ Voilà une perle de copie dans un bel écrin !_

* * *

**La BUSE de ****Soins aux Créatures magiques**

Question — Le Scroutt à pétard est une créature hybride. Mais que signifie le terme d' « hybridation » ? Et quelles sont les deux Créatures dont le Scroutt à pétard est issu ?  
Réponse — L'hybridation est une méthode particulière d'accouplement entre deux Créatures d'espèces différentes. Le Scroutt à pétard est une créature hybride née du mélange d'un Scroutt avec un pétard.

▷_ Je serais curieux de voir un Scroutt et un pétard s'accoupler moi._

Question — Quel est le repas quotidien de l'Hippogriffe ?  
Réponse — Ses propres griffes, c'est d'ailleurs de là qu'il tient son nom.

▷_ Ah bon ?_

* * *

**La BUSE de ****Sortilèges**

Question — Sur quelle syllabe faut-il accentuer la formule « Wingardium Leviosa » ?  
Réponse — Le « win ».

▷_ Encore un qui n'a pas regardé le film…_

Question — Si vous cassiez malencontreusement la belle assiette en faïence ancienne de l'un de vos hôtes, quel sortilège utiliseriez-vous pour la réparer en vitesse ?  
Réponse — Fuitum expressum.

▷_ Ingénieux. Bon, j'avoue, celle-là est de moi. Mais je séchais un peu sur la fin de mon questionnaire de Sortilèges. Je vise un Acceptable !_

* * *

En espérant avoir égayé brièvement votre quotidien en cette période d'examens. Dans l'attente désespérée de l'édition de septembre pour les perles des ASPIC… Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte !

Votre dévoué reporter,

Thomas Beurk


	31. RENDEZ-VOUS À CASTELOBRUXO

Chapitre 31.

* * *

**La Gazette de Poudlard  
Le journal par les élèves, pour les élèves !**

Hors-Série — Été 1997

* * *

**RENDEZ-VOUS À CASTELOBRUXO**

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour une édition spéciale livrée directement chez vous en tant qu'abonné à la Gazette de Poudlard. Nos hiboux ont probablement parcouru bien du chemin, par une météo plutôt capricieuse, et nous vous invitons donc à leur offrir quelques graines et un peu d'eau pour leur donner la motivation d'entamer le chemin retour jusqu'à Poudlard.

Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que dans l'hémisphère Sud, l'année scolaire est inversée. Les élèves font donc leur rentrée des classes en février, et suivent leurs cours jusqu'aux grandes vacances d'été, commençant la première semaine de décembre. C'est pour cela qu'en plein mois de juillet, j'ai pu intégrer l'école brésilienne de Castelobruxo aux côtés de ses élèves au retour de leur pause hivernale. C'est un peu comme si un de leurs élèves avait intégré Poudlard au mois de janvier pour nous ! À la différence près qu'à Castelobruxo… les élèves ne sont jamais répartis dans une quelconque maison et leur formation peut chaque année être divisée en deux périodes bien distinctes. Durant les cinq premiers mois au début de chaque année scolaire, ils découvrent leur « _esprit intérieur_ » (que les Britanniques associent souvent aux Animagi ou aux Patroni) au cours d'un voyage initiatique sur l'un des chemins emblématiques des routes d'Amérique du Sud, avant de revenir pour les cinq derniers mois de leur année au sein de l'établissement pour suivre des cours à proprement parler. C'était tout l'enjeu de ma période d'intégration en milieu austral : découvrir et partager avec vous une nouvelle manière de concevoir l'éducation sorcière.

**Une structure scolaire surprenante**

Si l'on sait qu'elle est située au Brésil, Castelobruxo est aussi appelée le Centre de Magie Austral (CMA) puisqu'elle accueille en réalité des Sorciers de tout le continent sud-américain, et qu'elle serait aussi et surtout à proximité immédiate avec le Paraguay et l'Argentine. Sa localisation très exacte dans la jungle tropicale est à l'heure actuelle toujours inconnue, car la manière d'y accéder est tout aussi particulière que notre Poudlard Express, mais j'y reviendrai plus tard. On estime souvent qu'elle serait dans un rayon de moins de cinquante kilomètres autour de la ville de Fox do Iguaçu. Pour rappel, chez les Aztèques, les plus grands guerriers étaient appelés les hommes-jaguars — ce que les occidentaux qualifient « _vulgairement et à tort_ » d'Animagi d'après la directrice et seule professeure de l'école, _Senhora_ Pilar Gartzia. À ces soldats, on confia ainsi la garde des plus inestimables joyaux. Au fil des siècles, ces défenseurs se sont faits de plus en plus rare, rejetés par les Moldus car ils n'étaient pas considérés comme de véritables êtres humains, et chassés par les autres Sorciers qui craignaient que leur magie prenne un jour le dessus sur la leur. L'école est longtemps restée à la marge. Sous la tutelle de leur directrice actuelle, ses élèves ont désormais pour but de devenir les gardiens de l'Amérique de demain. Leurs quatre ans — et non sept comme chez nous — de formation visent à leur faire découvrir ce à quoi peut ressembler leur animal totem, ainsi que ce dans quoi ils souhaitent se spécialiser entre notamment la Botanique, la Métamorphose, et la Magizoologie.

Selon la directrice de l'établissement, l'école et ses enseignements « doivent se mériter », et les cinq premiers mois de voyage initiatique sont « _un moyen de s'assurer de la détermination et du potentiel de chaque élève_ ». Pendant cinq mois, plusieurs centaines d'élèves (ou de potentiels élèves, pour les _primeiros_) âgés de treize à dix-sept ans parcourent à pied l'Amérique du Sud et notamment toute l'Amazonie afin de prouver qu'ils méritent leur place au sein du prestigieux établissement brésilien. La sélection est rude, et nombreux sont ceux qui abandonnent. J'ai participé avec eux aux cinq derniers jours de marche après les avoir rejoints par Portoloin, et je peux vous assurer que je m'étonne moi-même d'avoir survécu à l'aventure. En général, le nombre de nouveaux élèves chaque année oscille entre douze et quinze, « _rarement plus, souvent moins_ ». « _C'est pour cette raison que nous accordons d'autant plus de confiance aux rares élus_ », avance Pilar Gartzia. Pour autant, leur place n'y est pas « _acquise_ », et comme à Poudlard chaque passage à l'année supérieure est conditionné par l'obtention d'un examen annuel. Mais là-bas « _pas de seconde chance : on réussit ou on ne réussit pas_ ». J'ai eu l'impression qu'il suffisait presque qu'elle appuie avec insistance sur une syllabe pour que cela me brise les os. C'était proprement terrifiant.

**Une culture loin des clichés que l'on a d'elle**

J'ai eu beau essayer de me concentrer sur le discours tenu par la directrice mais la brise glacée me tétanisait totalement. Pour tout vous dire, j'aurais à peine été étonné si elle était parvenue à transpercer mon épaisse peau de bête. Leurs hivers sont tout aussi rudes que les nôtres, à n'en pas douter. Le Brésil n'est pas, comme on l'imagine si souvent, une terre d'été éternel où la sueur perle à grosses gouttes et où l'on meurt quotidiennement de chaleur. Je n'ose pas vous décrire les couleurs qu'ont prises alors les extrémités de mes doigts. Autour de moi seuls les plus jeunes — les première année aussi appelés « _primeiros_ » — semblaient également souffrir du froid.

J'ai été également particulièrement frappé par la sévérité des professeurs, et par le sérieux des élèves. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, les jeunes Brésiliens n'ont pas tant la tête à la fête mais deviennent au contraire très vite adultes et autonomes grâce à un cadre éducatif très strict et rigoureux. Il n'est pas rare, par exemple, de voir un élève recevoir un _Silencio_ de la part de leur préceptrice lorsque celui-ci se montre trop bavard. Les sanctions, de manière générale, sont beaucoup plus courantes qu'au sein du système britannique, et je dirais même qu'elles font partie prenante du processus d'apprentissage. L'ambiance est donc bien moins festive qu'il n'y paraît.

Un troisième et dernier préjugé qui a été balayé d'un revers de baguette, sur un registre un peu plus léger : les Sorciers brésiliens ne vivent pas que pour le football. Non, non ! Ils pratiquent eux aussi très largement le Quidditch, ou du moins des sports de balais à en témoigner par le matériel personnel ramené par presque chaque élève sur son dos pour la cérémonie d'accueil au sein des locaux de l'établissement. Certes, leur classement à chaque compétition internationale laisse tout sauf rêveur, mais cela s'explique en fait essentiellement par les petits effectifs de chaque classe d'âge, et par une formation scolaire essentiellement tournée vers la dimension territoriale et de préservation environnementale.

**Une cérémonie extrêmement codifiée**

Si les élèves de l'établissement portent des robes vert clair au quotidien, ce n'est pas la même chose durant cette période de l'année scolaire. Ils sont tous habillés d'habits de cérémonie. La directrice revêt durant cette cérémonie une combinaison tachetée que tout « _quarto_ » (ndlr : quatrième et dernière année) doit savoir réaliser de ses propres mains lorsque son enseignement touche à sa fin. Un « _segundo_ » (ndlr : deuxième année) appelé Manuel me raconte même une rumeur selon laquelle la directrice aurait « _tué à mains nues un jaguar lors de son deuxième voyage initiatique, dans les Andes, à seulement quatorze ans_ » et qu'elle aurait donc confectionné sa propre tenue à partir de la « puissante bête ». Sur la tête de _Senhora_ Gartzia reposait également une immense coiffe, constituée de longues plumes teintées de camaïeux de bleu, bleu que l'on retrouvait également sur ses sandales à lanières — des sandales vous dis-je ! par le froid qu'il faisait ! Si j'ai ricané intérieurement, je n'ai cependant pas manqué de fermer immédiatement mon esprit quand le regard menaçant de la directrice a croisé le mien. Croyez bien que la simple pensée des pointes d'obsidienne de sa massue enfoncées dans mon crâne m'ont dissuadé de lui chercher des noises. Si elle n'a pas souhaité répondre à ma question, je la suspecte d'ailleurs de dissimuler sa baguette magique à l'intérieur de son arme pour se donner un genre.

Après son discours de bienvenue auprès chacune des quatre promotions où elle présente et ce que je vous ai décrit ci-dessus, celle-ci répartit chacun des groupes de part et d'autre du _Templo do Sol_, afin qu'ils forment un carré autour d'elle et qu'elle reste placée au centre. La directrice soulève alors sa massue et une gerbe d'étincelles d'une beauté absolument renversante s'élève très haut dans le ciel. Cela ne ressemblait de près ou de loin à aucun sort que je connaissais, et elle refusa tout juste de m'en dévoiler le nom. Tous lèvent alors les yeux au ciel pour admirer l'explosion de couleurs qui compose au-dessus de leurs têtes l'un des plus somptueux tableaux qu'il leur a été donné de voir. J'ai reçu des résidus colorés dans l'œil et je peux vous assurer que la prochaine fois je me passerai du spectacle. C'est une démonstration de magie impressionnante mais qui peut s'avérer assez embêtante lorsque les vents ne sont pas coopérants et vous ramène les cadavres de feux d'artifice dans le visage.

Reste que c'est cette image restera gravée pour toute la vie dans mon esprit. C'est alors que, contre toute attente, le sol se met à trembler. Seuls les plus jeunes sont susceptibles de pousser des cris d'effroi ou de hurler parfois à « _l'apocalypse_ », car ils sont les seuls qui ne savent pas encore que l'école est en fait souterraine. Remarquez, je ne le savais pas moi-même et j'ai manqué de fondre en larmes lorsque j'ai vu le sol s'ouvrir presque sous mes pieds (ndlr : c'est lui qui a hurlé « _à l'apocalypse_ »). Le tremblement de terre ainsi invoqué par la Sorcière entraîne l'apparition d'une immense fissure à quelques mètres du temple qui n'a désormais plus l'apparence de ruines mais bien d'un véritable palais d'époque. Dans l'ouverture ainsi créée, les élèves ne tardent pas à se glisser pour enfin rejoindre, après de longs mois de périple, leurs si mérités dortoirs.

Ayant assisté à l'événement que j'étais venu couvrir, il était également temps pour moi de rentrer. C'est à dos de jaguar – ou, devrais-je dire, à dos de _Senhora_ la directrice – que j'ai été raccompagné à São Paulo pour être en mesure prendre mon Portoloin pour Londres à la première heure.

En espérant que vous aurez découvert autant de choses que moi et que cette école aura su susciter tout votre intérêt à travers la description que je vous en ai fait. Il existe des programmes d'échange liant nos deux établissements et, s'ils le souhaitent, certains d'entre vous peuvent se manifester auprès de la scolarité pour se renseigner sur leurs modalités.

Votre dévoué reporter,

Thomas Beurk

* * *

_**FIN DE LA ****PREMIÈRE**** PARTIE**_

* * *

**_Pause estivale (été 1997)  
La suite très prochainement..._**


End file.
